Fanfiction 2
by CamiWriter
Summary: Quien diría todo lo que puede pasar gracias a la imaginación de las personas, sobre todo cuando esto trata de fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_F_ _anfiction_**

 _Aquel joven mira a ambos lados asegurándose de que está solo. No es necesario, dado que está oculto en la penumbra de su habitación. Vuelve a echar un vistazo a su pequeña creación en su PADD, cerciorando que no hubiera cometido algún error. Después de revisarlo por decima tercera vez, sonríe y apaga aquel dispositivo._

 _Y así "" publica aquella obra, regocijándose cuando dentro de unos minutos le llegan decenas de notificaciones de comentarios._

 _Si, definitivamente es excelente en eso._

-0-

Sus amigos casi que bailan de euforia al conocer la noticia. McCoy técnicamente les había invitado a beber para festejar, pero Chekov y Sulu se habían negado.

Hace tan solo unos meses su Capitán y el primer oficial habían confesado su relación gracias a un pequeño incidente que circula en las redes de las naves. Dicho incidente los involucraba también.

¿Cómo es que la imaginación de los demás tripulantes puede ser tan... Influyente?

Involuntariamente se habían acercado más el uno al otro, hasta que se dieron cuenta cuando era ya muy tarde. Se habían enamorado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente seguros de que lo suyo no era pasajero, decidieron profundizar su relación y poco después, acordaron contarle a los demás.

\- ¡Maldición! - Había gritado McCoy asustando a todos por su reacción - Más les vale a esos estúpidos escritos que no se vuelvan reales. ¡No quiero involucrarme con estos dos! - Señalando a Jim y a Spock.

\- ¿Por qué, Bones? -Le respondió Kirk en tono fingidamente ofendido - Nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacerte un espacio si decides unirte algún día.

\- Capitán, no creo haber estado de acuerdo en tal cosa...

\- Shhh, Spock...

\- Ni haber tenido esa conversación...

\- Tu honestidad me mata, pero no estamos aquí para discutir sobre lo que puede o no pasar en la cama - Jim sonríe y abraza a Chekov y a Sulu, dejando a Bones rojo y a Spock verde por el uso insinuado de la palabra "cama"- Vamos a festejar de alguna manera esta magnifica noticia.

Uhura y Scotty habían presenciado todo con una enorme sonrisa y se unen al abrazo del cual el único que no se unió fue el Vulcano.

Eso fue ya hace unas cuantas semanas y la vida dentro de la Enterprise se había tornado normal nuevamente, o lo que más se puede por su singular tripulación y enérgico capitán.

No fue hasta hace unos días en la bahía médica que el "tema" volvió a surgir y a McCoy le sorprendió que fue a boca de su nueva enfermera residente, Christine Chapel.

Se encontraba charlando con otra enfermera mientras recogía sus pertenencias para ir a almorzar.

\- No lo creo Maddy -Había respondido Chapel en un tono un poco mas alto de lo usual, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Leonard - El comandante Spock no aceptaría ser su pareja y ¡No quedan bien juntos!

McCoy rodó los ojos dispuesto a irse, no es la primera vez que la escucha hablar de su enamoramiento por el duende de sangre verde.

\- Que sí, Christine. Los fanfics atrapan la personalidad de ambos y quedan tan adorables - Aquella mención hizo detener en seco a McCoy. " _No, los endemoniados Fanfiction no."_ -¡Y ya hay rumores de que en realidad sí son pareja!

\- He leído muchos de esos y si se parecen, pero... No es lo mismo, no se liaría con el capitán. - refunfuña la rubia. Claro que son pareja, McCoy los descubrió a ambos siendo tortolitos en una noche de películas.

\- Que sí, y debes leerte los fics de aquel usuario "" son recientes pero escribe increíble, es como si se metiera en la piel de los tripulantes. Algo escalofriante, pero son buenísimos. - Leonard aunque sabia que estaba mal, necesitaba información sobre aquel que escribe _"eso"._ \- y los fics son de las parejas reales, pero en cuanto al capitán, al comandante Spock, Uhura, Montgomery, Sulu, Chekov e incluso nuestro jefe McCoy - dice esto último casi susurrado y mirando en su dirección, mientras el fingía que volvía a doblar su camisa - de ellos si escribe cosas locas entre todos. Una de las nuevas tendencias es el "McSpirk" tu sabes, entre los tres.

Leonard se voltea disimuladamente para ocultar su rostro enrojecido. _"¿Por qué yo?"_

Escucha la suave risa de Chapel y continúan en sus - _no tan disimulados_ \- susurros.

\- Sí, puede que en la vida real no hagan pareja ni trío, pero son increíblemente divertidos juntos en los fics - McCoy apostaría su titulo en medicina a que escuchó que "Maddy" dijo - _Y sensuales-_

 _"Ya oí demasiado"_ Y se retira fingiendo que no escuchó absolutamente nada de aquellas jovencitas.

Y no fue el único en notar el incremento de murmullos a su persona.

Fue en los pasillos.

Consciente del camino de regreso a su camarote, perdida tratando de deshacer un nudo en su coleta oscura cuando escuchó su nombre. No la estaban llamando, hablaban de ella. En el pasillo contiguo doblando una esquina, resonaron unas risas.

 _\- ¿Estás segura, Lily? -_ pregunto una voz masculina con un toque de diversión. _\- ¿Scott y ella? No van bien esos dos. La teniente Uhura quedaría muchísimo mejor conmigo que con él._

Sintió como se le subieron los tonos.

\- _!Ya lo leíste! Esos fics se acoplan perfectamente a sus personalidades y mira que tiernos son. -_ una risilla aguda se le escapa - _Y últimamente los he visto almorzar juntos siempre. Admite que todo es cierto._

Nyota puede jurar que el otro tripulante negó sonriendo, aún sin haberlo visto.

\- _Si, me he dado cuenta de eso. -_ Dijo él, luego tardando dos segundos, volvió a hablar- _Por cierto, ¿Como dijiste que era el usuario del escritor? El link que me enviaste lo borre al formatear mi Padd._

 _\- ¿No que no te dejarías influenciar de mi, Jamie? -_ otra risita aguda - _Ya debo irme, mi turno acaba de comenzar -_ se escucha dispuesta a irse cuando se vuelve a detener - _Ah, y su usuario es "."_

Aquellos números le suenan de algo, pero no logra hallarle coincidencia a lenguas cifradas que recuerde, tal vez sea un código antiguo. Quizá Kirk tenga uno de sus libros en físico con códigos y cifrados. Como siempre, su enigmático capitán y si no, Spock podría ayudarle.

Pero esa no era su prioridad.

En ese momento, su prioridad era alizar aquel molesto enredijo en su cabello.

-0-

Jim entró al camarote de su primer oficial con toda la confianza del mundo, saludándolo con un roce de sus labios y uniendo sus dedos índice y corazón en un beso vulcano.

\- Te estabas tardando mucho, Jim - observa Spock, haciendo espacio en la cama para el rubio que se estaba ya quitando las botas - ¿Ocurre algo?

James negó, aceptando el gesto y tumbándose al lado del vulcano.

\- Nada de que preocuparse, correo de la flota advirtiendo de avistamientos de aves de presa Klingon cerca a la zona neutral Romulana. ¿Sinceramente? No es algo muy nuevo.

\- No lo es - concuerda Spock- pero sigue siendo sospechoso de su parte que se acerquen tanto y no han comenzado conflictos aún.

Jim, sin haberse quitado el uniforme, ya se estaba quedando dormido por el calor corporal que emanaba de su compañero. A lo que respondió con un suave gemido haciéndole notar que su destino era el sueño. El vulcano con cuidado le despojó de la camisa dorada y el pantalón, cubriéndole con la cobija y acoplándose a su cuerpo.

Posiblemente ese no era el momento de hablar de los cuchicheos que llegan a sus finos oídos durante el almuerzo.

-0-

Para nadie era un secreto, el par de enamorados no hacían mas que derramar azúcar por doquier.

Siempre cogidos de la mano, entre comidas se sentaban uno al lado del otro y cada vez que se separaban, se daban un beso. Pero a ellos no les importaba lo que piensen los demás.

\- Puente - dice entre risas Pavel, después de estar varios segundos en el turbo ascensor, siendo observado por una muy caliente mirada de Sulu, quien se sonroja al instante de darse cuenta que otra vez se le ha ido la cabeza mirándolo.

Cuando llegaron, usaron su porte mas profesional para dirigirse cada uno a su puesto, saludando a su capitán, quien les respondió con una sonrisa antes de seguir siendo interrogado por McCoy.

Chekov y Sulu se dan una mirada antes de encogerse de hombros. Posiblemente otra vez se saltó un examen médico.

\- Maldición Jim - susurraba el doctor con una mano sobre su rostro, denotando la frustración - Ya van dos veces esta semana.

\- Calma, se les pasará. - el rubio seguía sonriendo- ¿Olvidaste ya la ultima moda en la nave?

\- Ni me la menciones, casi te ahogas en una montaña de tribbles.

\- Se les pasó la idea de tener a esas mascotitas en unas semanas.

\- Pero Jim - Leonard seguía frustrado y mucho - ya llevan meses y si no años con esto.

\- Bones, y aún así en caso de que lográsemos por alguna casualidad de la vida encontrar a los autores de los fics, ¿Que podría hacer yo al respecto? - Sulu y Chekov, quienes escuchaban la conversación en silencio, se sorprendieron al escuchar esto último.

\- Pues ¿que crees? - el doctor había empezado a elevar su tono de voz - Están invadiendo nuestra privacidad y usando nuestros nombres, nuestras naves, ¡A nosotros! Para crear pervertidas historias que casi toda la maldita nave lee y en otras naves también.

\- Doctor - Spock se había acercado, había oído todo - le recomiendo que baje el tono de voz.

\- ¿AHORA QUIERES QUE ME CALLE, IDIOTA DE OREJAS PUNTIAGUDAS? - Estaba histérico, harto de todo lo que decían de el y las miradas que los demás lanzaban. - YA TODOS AQUÍ LEYERON ESOS FANFICS Y POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS, TAMBIÉN ESTAS INVOLUCRADO.

Aquello último todos los presentes en el puente lo oyeron, volteándose a ver la escena. Un muy enojado McCoy frente a un sonrojado Jim y un calmado Spock.

\- Doctor McCoy, sabe muy bien que no podemos evitarlo. No sabemos quién lo hizo ya que los Padds de la flota están protegidos para no ser rastreables y tampoco podemos evitar el uso de las redes de la nave para los tripulantes, ya que mucha información se transmite de este modo. Además, no le veo la lógica a gritarle al capitán si él no tiene nada que ver en esto, es tanto como usted y yo, una víctima de los fanfiction.

El Castaño se había calmado ya, traía la rabia colada por el montón de miradas de un grupo de tripulantes cuando iba directo al puente.

\- Si, creo que si. - respiró hondo - iré a la bahía médica a por un tranquilizante, siento el corazón en la cabeza. Los veo luego.

Sin decir mas, se retiró del puente, dejando a la tripulación presente atónita.

\- Si no se encuentra al responsable, lo mas probable es que pierda la cabeza - susurró Jim a su primer oficial. Al menos el doctor le ahorro la charla a Spock con Jim sobre el tema.

Durante la hora de descanso, Jim aprovechó para volver a revisar las redes, sonriendo, sorprendiéndose, enmudeciendo o sonrojándose con la creatividad de la tripulación. Resulta que a los fics le añadieron un nuevo elemento mas... Ilustrativo. Los Fanarts. Sin embargo, Jim debía admitirlo, ciertas escenas con Spock en realidad le estaban poniendo cachondo. Con una sonrisa malévola, decidió que quería interpretar mas tarde algunas de esas con su primer oficial, especialmente aquella parte del fic en la que se mencionaban unas esposas... 

* * *

Uuuh! He vuelto! Me han pedido que haga continuación de este fic y mi desordenada mente dijo ¿Por qué no? Añadiéndole que esta historia ahora tambien va a contener algo de drama y... Una trama(? Lo bueno es que ya la tengo finalizada y no pasara lo mismo que con la otra... Que sigue en proceso de construcción.

Ahora si, ¿merece este segundo cap. De quien sabe cuantos mas, algún review?

P.d. Si alguno sabe o descubre quien es , Ssshhhh :v


	2. Chapter 2

El golpe llegó de la nada, se encontraban estudiando un planeta aparentemente sin vida, los datos llegaban normales, no había naves cerca, según el escáner.

Los klingon los rodeaban y ambos pájaros de presa los tenían en la mira.

\- Rápido, velocidad warp - ordenó el capitán, estando en desventaja táctica. Cuando los motores de la nave se apagan y queda totalmente inutilizada. El capitán confundido mira a su primer oficial.

\- Reporte de daños, comandante.

\- Han interferido en los sistemas de la nave, nos tienen a su merced.

La pantalla con algo de interferencia, muestra la imagen de un Klingon mostrando sus amarillentos dientes en lo que parece ser una sonrisa triunfal.

\- Han traspasado la zona neutral, deshonrando la palabra del Imperio Klingon. - masculló el capitán - Se supone que nosotros no pasamos a su lado ni interferimos con su existencia si su pueblo hace lo mismo.

La sonrisa del Klingon se tornó una mueca de ira.

\- Estoy separado del imperio Klingon, como mi tripulación lo está de sus pueblos y razas. No trabajamos en beneficio de nadie más que nosotros.

\- Y ¿Cuál es su punto en atacar una nave de la Federación, si no es en nombre del Imperio?

La mirada llameante del ser tras la pantalla cortaba la respiración de todos los presentes en el puente.

\- En este momento nos debatimos si es por diversión o porque se cruzaron en nuestro camino.

El Klingon no se tomaba en serio la pregunta, pues la respuesta lo carcomía de emoción.

\- Déjenos ir y no vamos a interferir en sus asuntos - propuso el capitán, fuertemente tomado de su silla.

La sonrisa del Klingon volvió, haciendo palidecer a todos los presentes.

\- Oh, verán, la Flota siendo gran aliado de muchos planetas, debe de poseer una enorme variedad de razas en sus naves, más que solo humanos.

El capitán abrió sus ojos con desmesura, interpretando entre líneas.

\- Ustedes son piratas... - señala - traficantes de seres vivos.

\- Es usted listo, señor...

\- Capitán Garrovick, USS Farragut.

\- Capitán... No por más tiempo.

Al haber interferido, varios asaltantes de la nave enemiga se teletransportaron a la Farragut y como los escáneres y las defensas estaban inutilizadas, nadie se enteró hasta que casi toda la tripulación enemiga estuvo dentro y fue demasiado tarde.

Tanto Klingon como Romulanos rebeldes y algunas otras razas capturaron a la mayor parte de la tripulación de la nave, distribuyendo a los prisioneros en ambos pájaros de presa.

Una joven romulana se sentó en una de las áreas de recreación de la nave, buscando una computadora ya que las funciones de la Farragut fueron restauradas. Ella no era muy trabajadora, pero debía servir a su capitán debido a su exilio en Remo que terminó en huída.

\- Computadora - mencionó ella, recostándose sobre la cómoda silla, pensando qué buscar en las redes de aquella nave. La información disponible sobre los sistemas y funcionamiento alguien más los estaría buscando. - ¿Cuáles son las tendencias entre las búsquedas de las redes personales e interpersonales de la nave?.

La máquina hizo unos ruidos denotando la búsqueda.

\- Las búsquedas son - comenzó con su voz robótica - Costumbres Extraterrestres, información siglos anteriores, fanfiction, planos estelares, ETS extraterrestres, anatomía...

La romulana dejó que la maquina terminara de hablar, pero hubo un tema que la causó tanto curiosidad como diversión, ademas de el hecho de que las ETS sean así de buscadas. ¿Qué tan promiscuos son los humanos?

Aquel tema, eran los Fanfiction.

Conectó su Padd a las redes de las naves Clase Constitución.

Quien sabe que más puede encontrar por allí...

-0-

Las esposas quemaban sus muñecas, inesperados jalones o empujones sobre su cuerpo. Jadeos.

No veía nada, todo estaba totalmente oscuro y a la vez la luz le cegaba. Su respiración se corta, el peso sobre sí le impedía moverse del todo.

No tenia escapatoria.

Pero tampoco quería escapar.

Intenta gritar, pero le sellan los labios. Gime, gime, gime.

Explosión como un Big Bang. Las estrellas colisionan a su alrededor, las galaxias se mueven tan rápido que le marean. No sabe quién es ni dónde está.

La luz se apaga, el ruido se amortigua. Su boca es liberada y respira por ella entrecortadamente.

Alguien le quita la tela sobre sus ojos, pero éstos siguen cerrados, intenta abrirlos y todo es borroso a su alrededor.

¿Desde cuando había una mano en su rostro?

Todos sus sentimientos y emociones chocan sin pudor alguno entre sí y se da cuenta que no todos son suyos.

Enfoca bien entre las luces bajas de aquella habitación a su captor.

Su pelo azabache totalmente despeinado y el suave rubor verde sobre su cuerpo le hicieron sonreír. Le sueltan de una mano y la estira para acariciar con delicadeza una de esas orejas puntiagudas.

Está vacío, drenado por completo.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo, logró convencerlo de realizar ese pequeño experimento.

Hace una mueca, lo mas posible es que camine raro al dia siguiente...

-0-

Un gritito casi se le escapa. T'Praya se muerde los labios y mira a su alrededor. Los demás con los que comparte camarote están dormidos y ni el mas fino oído Romulano escuchó su exaltación.

Definitivamente, los humanos son tan divertidos.

Pero ¿Escribir sobre un vulcano y un humano? Era hilarante a más no poder.

Y mas aún si los susodichos pertenecen a la flota.

Mira otra vez el aparato en sus manos.

" _las emociones más fuertes y arrasadoras que jamás pudo haber sentido su raza le enloquecían, su piel pálida estaba perlada con gotas de sudor, hacía frío, más del normal pero su piel quemaba._

 _Deliraba._

 _Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba justo en ese momento y le dolía el no tenerlo._

 _Suyo, solo suyo._

 _Dentro de sí o rodeándolo, como sea. Necesitaba eso o moriría. Literalmente moriría._

 _-Jim- gemía - Jim - gemía - Jim._

 _Lo llamaba, lo anhelaba, pero estaba solo. Moría, se quemaba, se helaba, temblaba._

 _Las lágrimas escurrían por su sonverdeadas mejillas. Dolía mucho._

 _\- ¿Por qué no estas conmigo?- gritó a la oscuridad._

 _Se estrellaba contra una pared, contra otra, contra el suelo. Necesitaba acabar con su sufrimiento._

 _Estaba perdido. Su mente se aclaró un poco. La exploración, la huída, la teletransportación, su caída por el acantilado. Nadie sabía que estaba vivo. No debería y pronto no lo estaría. Fue muy mal momento, el peor de todos. Allí no debió pasar. Solo tenía tres dias y jamás llegó él._

 _\- ¿Por qué me dejaste? - gritó una vez mas._

 _Era insoportable, su mente se volvió a nublar, el frio incrementaba, sus latidos también, la luz del dia se desvaneció y la oscuridad lo rodeó._

 _Poco a poco, Spock dejó de temblar._

 _Su "Tiempo" lo había consumido._

 _A él y a su vida."_

T'Praya se tapa la boca con ambas manos. Decide que debe dormir ya, pero sin dejar de pensar qué será de "Jim" en la historia cuando se entere de lo que le pasó a "Spock". A regañadientes, se cubre con sus mantos, pero le echa una miradita a su Padd junto a sí y la tentación le gana. " _Sólo un capítulo más"..._

-0-

\- No debiste bajar a exploración hoy, Jim - le regaña McCoy.

\- ¿Por qué? - se queja el rubio- Oye, dejamos bien en claro que el Señor Spock es el único que me puede regañar por bajar a las exploraciones. Sabes que es "contra las normas".

Se va a un lado a observar atentamente un extraño animal similar a un molusco, desplazarse por una hoja color morado.

El doctor pone sus ojos en blanco. Si tan solo dejara de caminar tan chueco. ¿Cómo se habrá caído de la cama para terminar asi?

El pitido en el cinturón de Jim lo distrajo de su observación a la fauna extraterrestre, era su comunicador.

\- Aquí Kirk.

\- Capitán - habla Uhura - hemos recibido un comunicado de la Flota, la Enterprise es requerida.

\- Entendido teniente, Kirk fuera. - un deje de curiosidad por aquella misión repentina afloró - Scotty, 5 para teletransporte.

\- En seguida, capitán. - responde el ingeniero a través del comunicador.

Sus moléculas empezaron a dispersarse para ser reorganizadas en la plataforma.

Caminaron apresurados a sus puestos, pues si interrumpían de aquella manera era por algo.

\- Capitán en el puente - dice enérgicamente Chekov.

\- Capitán - le saluda con la cabeza el primer oficial, levantándose de la silla de mando para dejársela al rubio.

\- Informe, señor Spock.

\- Hace aproximadamente 20,3 minutos la Flota Estelar mandó un comunicado para reportarnos en las coordenadas adjuntas al mensaje. Al parecer una de nuestras naves se ha extraviado en aquella zona.

\- ¿La razón por la que nos llaman a nosotros es...?

\- Somos la nave mas cercana en el cuadrante... Otra vez.

\- Así de grande es el espacio - murmura Jim. - Señor Sulu, velocidad Warp 1.

\- Si, capitán - dice Sulu ensimismado con su tablero.

\- Tiempo aproximado de llegada, señor Spock.

\- 3 horas con 29 minutos. - Responde sin voltearse si quiera.

Presiona uno de los botones de su silla.

\- Doctor McCoy, es solicitado en la sala de conferencias 3.

\- Aquí McCoy, en camino.

\- Bien- pulsa otro- Scotty, aquí Kirk.

\- ¿Si, capitán?

\- Es solicitado en el puente.

\- De inmediato. Scott fuera.

Kirk se levanta haciéndole una seña a Spock para que le siga. Ambos caminan en silencio por los pasillos hasta una sala de conferencias, en la cual se adentran y ambos toman asiento.

\- ¿Algo le inquieta, capitán? - dijo el vulcano después de varios segundos de silencio.

\- Si... Tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé porqué.

El vulcano eleva una ceja.

\- Si, si, ya sé - murmura el rubio - pero este presentimiento nos ha salvado el culo mas de una vez.

\- Cierto - concuerda Spock - lo cual me hace llegar a pensar que posiblemente algunos humanos poseen una habilidad similar a la clarividencia.

\- Dios, ¿Sabes lo "ilógico" que suena eso?

\- Siempre soy consciente de lo que digo, capitán.

Kirk se ríe por la mala broma del vulcano al instante que llega McCoy.

\- ¿Sucede algo? Si fuera tan malo no te estarías riendo, Jim. - le reprocha su amigo.

\- Los siento, Bones. - dice Kirk sin un ápice de culpabilidad. - Bien, los convoqué porque requiero consejo. Spock, el informe por favor.

\- La flota nos ha citado a una investigación sobre la desaparición repentina de la USS Farragut en el límite entre los cuadrantes Alfa y Beta.

\- ¿Desaparición repentina de una nave estelar? - McCoy estaba asombrado completamente - ¿Y por qué nos envían a nosotros específicamente? Ah no, déjame adivinar - interrumpió a lo que sea que Spock dijese- Bien, somos la única nave cerca. ¿Cierto? -ambos asintieron - ¿Y las demás dónde demonios se meten? ¿No hay un solo dia en el que únicamente seamos exploradores?

\- Esas son las consecuencias de trabajar en la nave insignia de la flota, mi amigo. - responde Jim.

\- Juro que si un dia de estos tú no nos has matado en tus aventuras, Jim, yo les ahorraré las molestias y me arrojo al espacio. ¿Y el punto de esto era?

\- Un consejo, Bones.

\- Despídeme.

\- Consejo constructivo para la misión.

\- Ah, ok - dice McCoy un poco mas calmado después de una de sus habituales explosiones de carácter.

\- Es posible - comienza Spock, dejando de lado la extraña conversación que acaba de pasar- que debamos tener los escudos puestos antes de arribar.

\- Crees que la nave fue atacada - afirma Jim.

\- En efecto, sino destruida.

\- Y decías que los presentimientos eran humanos, Spock - menciona el doctor.

\- No son presentimientos, doctor McCoy, son conjeturas.

\- Claro, y yo soy un Gorn.

\- Capitán, sería más efectivo con margen de precaución si minutos antes de llegar, amplificamos la potencia del escáner para estudiar la zona donde arribará la nave en búsqueda de restos o rastros de pelea.

\- Bien, comandante - le sonríe el rubio capitán - Informe al puente, voy en un segundo.

El castaño miraba a Kirk confuso.

\- No entiendo porque siempre me pides que venga cuando sabes que no te puedo dar ayuda táctica, Jim.

\- Fácil, Bones. ¿No te has dado cuenta? - el rubio estaba que se reía de la cara se frustración de su amigo. - Cuando vienes, tu sarcasmo presiona a Spock psicológicamente. Haces que mi hombre piense mas allá de las cosas logrando mejores resultados. ¿Viste esa idea que se le ocurrió? Por "precaución".

\- Ignoraré el hecho de que dijiste "mi hombre" y me quejaré de mi uso en tus planes malvados.

\- Ese es mi otro hombre - se ríe Jim, provocando que McCoy le diera un golpe en el hombro.

\- y... ¿Cómo te va con eso? - pregunta el doctor, a quien de repente se le subieron un poco los tonos.

\- ¿Eso? - pregunta Jim confuso hasta que cae en cuenta - Ah, te refieres a lo mío con Spock.

Que McCoy se llevara una mano a la cara lo confirmaba todo.

\- Pues, bien - Jim sonríe - muy bien, de hecho.

\- Puede que esto sea un poco raro para mi, dado que ustedes se odiaban cuando te subí a la Enterprise - hace una pequeña pausa - Pero ahora como los veo a ambos felices, no me arrepiento de nada.

\- ¿Spock? ¿Feliz? - Jim se ríe, pero alegremente al notar el apoyo de su mejor amigo.

\- No creas que no, he visto muchas veces las "no sonrisas" de Spock hacia ti y también al igual que tú haces, él te mira todo el tiempo, solo que es mucho mas disimulado que tú. A veces resulta escalofriante.

Kirk estalló de la risa.

\- Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente conversación rara por ahora, hay que dejar algo para esta noche.

\- ¿Ésta noche? ¿En serio nos vamos a reunir en tu camarote a jugar póker?

\- Sip, así es.

\- Pues debo dejar algo de licor para la ocasión. Si me disculpa, capitán, debo ir al ala médica.

\- ¿Algo importante dejaste tirado?

\- ¿Además de mi trabajo? Creo que mi paciencia otra vez se quedó en las entrañas de algún paciente.

\- Ahora es mi turno de fingir que no oí eso. Dale Bones.

Ambos hombres salieron cada uno por su lado.

El rubio aún con una sensación extraña a la que le puso nombre de "hambre" y va dispuesto a comer algo cuando un comunicador de la pared suena.

- _"Capitán, es requerido en el puente" -_

Jim presiona el botón.

\- ¿Alguna novedad, señor Spock?

 _-"Los sensores indican... Que hemos localizado la nave."_

Tercer capítulo! Espero les guste, aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero este fic se está comiendo toda mi atención últimamente.

En fin.

¿Merece este dilema, algún review?


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk se agarraba fuerte de manera inconsciente a los brazos de su silla mientras la nave, con mucha cautela, se acerca al lugar de los hechos.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra la zona, señor Spock? - pregunta el capitán.

\- Despejada, es seguro adentrarnos para investigarla.

\- ¿Indicios de guerra o avería?

\- Ninguno, capitán. Sin embargo el lector muestra únicamente una forma de vida en la nave.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Presencia de combustible de la nave, no determina si es de la flota enemiga.

\- Acerquémonos, si capta alguna anormalidad, me avisa.

Se introdujeron en la zona para inspeccionar, todos atentos a sus escáner.

\- Capitán.- llama el vulcano - en la cubierta 6 se encuentra la presencia de vida.

\- ¿Condición?

\- Según el escáner, sus signos vitales disminuyen.

\- Preparen equipo de rescate - Kirk de levanta. - Señor Spock, Doctor McCoy, vengan conmigo.

Los tres se encaminan apresuradamente a la sala de transporte, tan pronto llegan, tres oficiales de seguridad les proporcionan trajes de protección, los cuales se colocan rápido, se suben a la plataforma.

\- Doctor McCoy, ¿tiene su maletín de primeros auxilios?

\- Siempre dejo uno en esta sala para situaciones similares. Vámonos, Capitán.

\- Energice.

La luz les envuelve.

Reaparecen en un pasillo casi oscuro, iluminado únicamente por la titilante luz roja de alerta.

\- Jim - llama el doctor, con su Tricorder en mano.- la presencia de Oxígeno en el aire disminuye y aumenta la de Dióxido de Carbono y Nitrógeno. Los niveles de radiación son cada vez mas altos, ahora es apenas soportable para un humano.

\- Apresurémonos, no me gustaría revivir los síntomas de un ambiente radioactivo.

Se dividen, cada uno con un tricorder, un comunicador, una linterna y un phaser.

El comandante Spock va siguiendo el rastro que el aparato en sus manos le indica, cuando al doblar por una esquina, el tricorder emite una serie de ruidos irreconocibles, a la vez que se apaga y deja de funcionar. El medio vulcano jamás admitiría el leve sentimiento de frustración que provocó que aventara el aparato inservible. Guiado únicamente por su linterna y lo que sus dotados oídos escuchen, continuó su camino.

\- ¡Auxilio! - sonó lejano, Spock eleva la vista, buscando de donde viene aquel gemido lamentable. - ¡Por acá!

El mestizo se acerca con precaución por el destrozado pasillo, hasta que su linterna da con un hombre ensangrentado, limitado por un gran trozo de metal incrustado en su pierna y atravesando el piso.

\- Necesito que se tranquilice - Dice con la voz mas calmada que puede dar, sostiene su comunicador. -Capitán, encontré al sobreviviente por el ala norte, necesita revisión del doctor McCoy. Sigan la señal de mi comunicador. - Al instante, lo deja abierto en el suelo al lado suyo, luego se dirige a la persona frente a sí.- Debo retirar el metal para poder sacarlo de acá. - avisa al hombre, quien asiente rápido mientras empieza a llorar de anticipación, se sostiene de un brazo del Vulcano mientras éste agarra el metal. - ¿Listo?.

\- ¡Ya! - grita el hombre, con un enorme sollozo.

Spock de un tirón saca todo, haciendo al sobreviviente aullar de dolor, mientras éste le entierra las uñas.

El azabache rasga un trozo de tela de la bota del pantalón de aquel hombre y se la amarra a la pierna, para detener en lo más posible la hemorragia.

\- ¿Spock? - grita Jim, mientras aparece corriendo por un pasillo, seguido por el doctor McCoy.

\- Acá, Capitán.

Ambos se acercan y ayudan a parar al sobreviviente.

\- Vámonos ya, Jim. - Insta McCoy, mientras le analiza - este hombre empieza a mostrar signos de inconciencia. No podemos dejar que se desmaye.

\- Entiendo. - Saca su Comunicador - Enterprise, respondan.

No llega nada.

\- ¡Enterprise!

El comunicador empieza a emitir un lejano ruido. La alerta roja, se escucha interferencia.

\- Capit... La Nav... Atac... Transport... Resist... - Sonaba entrecortada la voz de Uhura, pero Jim entendió el mensaje. La nave enemiga tenía a la Enterprise bajo ataque.

-0-

Abre sus ojos, todo es borroso a su alrededor. Se intenta levantar pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza le detiene en su sitio. Hay un hueco, un enorme hueco en su memoria.

Encontraron al sobreviviente... ¿Y qué?

El dolor lentamente se apaga, permitiéndole intentar nuevamente levantarse. El suelo es duro y frio, se da cuenta que está desnudo, todo es de metal, las esquinas de la habitación están oxidadas; percibe un desagradable olor a hierro, hasta que cae en cuenta que es sangre. Antes había alguien con él, ahí en aquel cuarto. La sangre derramada era fresca.

Su alerta interna se activa. Faltan dos personas que debían estar con él.

Faltan el capitán y el médico en jefe de la Enterprise.

-0-

\- James Tiberius Kirk - repite sorprendido aquel Klingon. - Capitán de la nave insignia de la Flota Estelar.

\- Así es, capitán, también el médico en jefe de la misma nave y su primer oficial.

El Klingon se volvió a sorprender.

\- Espera un minuto, ¿Qué no el primer oficial de la Enterprise es un Vulcano?

El otro hombre sonríe, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes.

\- Mejor que eso, es un Medio Vulcano. Casi único. Tomamos una muestra de sangre mientras estaba inconsciente para determinar su nivel de pureza. Para nuestra sorpresa, uno de sus progenitores es un humano.

\- ¿Un humano y un vulcano? Eso ha de ser un escándalo en el planeta. - el Klingon se rasca una de sus crestas mientras piensa - La única pareja de humano y vulcano en los últimos treinta años, son un embajador Vulcano y una terrana.

El Klingon se echa a reír, sosteniendo su estómago.

\- Oh, hombre, nos llevamos un premio con estos tres, mejor que el Tellarita de la Farragout.

El aludido asiente.

\- Sobre todo por el vulcano - sigue hablando el Klingon. - Si es hijo del embajador, nos darán buena paga para no torturarlo.

\- O en su defecto, no asesinarlo.

-0-

Spock se levanta, usando todas sus habilidades mentales para evadir el dolor y poder centrarse en su tarea principal. Escapar.

No hay ventanas ni rejas, tampoco orificios o grietas por donde observar el exterior. La puerta está ubicada al lado de la esquina derecha de una pared. Sin picaporte ni teclado numérico.

El vulcano observó y repasó cada centímetro del cuarto para tratar de encontrar un pequeño error en la celda, error que podría estar a su favor y aumentaría las posibilidades de escape. Al percatarse de que no había ninguno visible, decidió intentar hacer uso de la fuerza. Con unos pequeños golpes sobre la pared, al lado de la puerta, determinó que ésta no era gruesa. Retrocedió varios pasos y se abalanzó sobre la pared, golpeándola con su costado izquierdo.

No sucedió nada, más que posiblemente aparezca un moretón sobre sus costillas.

Evaluó la situación, llegado a la conclusión de que no había forma de escapar de allí, y en el muy remoto caso de que lo logre, la posibilidad de salir de la nave enemiga era un 0.374 de 10. Spock asumió que si la sangre- ahora casi seca- del suelo era de Jim y de McCoy, lo más lógico es que ya estuvieran muertos, descarta este hecho dado que aún podía sentir una lejana presencia de su capitán en su mente, pero eso no significa que les hayan podido herir y dado que a él no le han hecho nada, supone que lo quieren para algo y en buen estado; si lo requieren así, quizá le den alimento para que no muera de hambre y como no hay ningún conducto destinado a esto, Spock cree que se la entregarían personalmente, lo cual aumenta su posibilidad de escape de la celda; sin embargo, nuevamente entra el debate de la salida de la nave.

Aunque claro, todo esto son sólo suposiciones por parte de su analítica mente.

Sentándose en un rincón, sintiendo el frio colarse en sus huesos por su piel desnuda, Spock ya no puede hacer nada más que esperar y suplicar que no le haya pasado nada a Jim; en ese momento, su destino era incierto.

* * *

Es 25! EEEEEHHHH! Feliz Navidad!

¿Merece este intrigante capítulo, algún comentario?


	4. Chapter 4

_"Andrea Lobos, Joseph Roger, Kca'lb, Eve Rachel, Stephen Drew..."_

La lista de prisioneros se le hacia interminable, su castigo cuando descubrieron que no hizo nada en el allanamiento de la nave fue ese, separar a los rehenes por raza y utilidad. Los de camisas rojas poseen mas conocimientos de ingeniería y son excelentes en la seguridad, aunque son los mas propensos a morir; esto generaba que fueron los más vendidos.

Sigue leyendo la lista, los últimos tres rehenes recién capturados.

" _Leonard McCoy, James T. Kirk, Spock"_

 _ **-0-**_

Recibe otro golpe en su estómago que le saca nuevamente el aire, haciéndole escupir sangre.

\- ¡Ya, déjenlo en paz! - gritó el doctor McCoy, mientras observaba con terror a lo que había sido reducido su capitán.

Aquel ser de orejas puntas le miró con una enorme sonrisa que McCoy catalogó como maníaca.

\- ¿Quieres ocupar su puesto, inútil? - le pregunta acercándose a él.

\- ¿Cuál es el punto de dañarle si él no ha hecho nada contra ustedes, maldito duende?

El Romulano hizo una mueca y se acerca donde McCoy estaba esposado, arrodillado en el piso; tomando un látigo en el camino.

\- Veo que los humanos son muy masoquistas, doctor. - dice al instante que le proporciona un latigazo en la espalda, haciendo que el doctor gritara de dolor.

\- Y pensar que son parientes lejanos de los vulcanos - murmura McCoy cuando su respiración se controla. - prefiero mil veces a esos duendes lógicos que a psicópatas.

\- Ese montón de robots se pueden quedar con su muy preciada lógica, lo bueno de ser sus descendientes es que también tenemos fuerza descomunal en comparación a los humanos, ¿Quieres ver?

Al instante, agarra del cuello al doctor, elevándole hasta que la cadena que colgaba de su pie se tensó todo lo que podía.

\- Ustedes no son más que sacos de carne inservibles, una plaga en el universo.

La puerta de aquel cuarto se desliza, al instante que entra otro Romulano.

\- Xar, deja de golpear a todos los humanos que atrapamos. - dice cuando le ve sosteniendo del cuello a uno de los prisioneros.

-Hay muchos humanos, son lo que menos necesitamos - gruñe mientras suelta a McCoy, quien cae tosiendo mientras se agarra el cuello e inhala fuertemente.

\- Si, pero estos humanos en específico le sirven al capitán.

\- ¡Maldición, C'ronte! - el romulano enverdece de ira, mientras el otro se acerca, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. - Sabes que los humanos son una enfermedad para la vida, una bacteria. Se reproducen sin control, invaden y destruyen.

\- Lo sé, pero estos humanos se dedican a explorar únicamente.

\- ¡A acabar con culturas ajenas!

\- De acuerdo - el tal "C'ronte" mostró sus dientes instintivamente en una muestra de ira - Te lo pondré de esta forma para que tu cerebro lo pueda digerir. Estos humanos y el vulcano son muy valiosos, si los vendemos bien, podremos retirarnos de la piratería a un planeta paradisíaco, ¿O prefieres correr el riesgo de volver a ser capturado por ellos? - gruñe mientras con un dedo señala al doctor y al rubio.

\- Dijo... ¿Vulcano? - Jim levantó la cabeza escasamente, su rostro atiborrado de cortadas sangrantes, hablando con un hilo rojo escurriendo de sus labios.

Ambos Romulano se vieron a los ojos con curiosidad.

\- Si, enano, ¿Te afecta en algo? - Preguntó Xar.

\- ¿Está bien? - susurra se vuelta Jim.

Una risa malvada se apoderó de el romulano.

\- No por mucho... - Xar se acerca invadiendo el espacio personal de Jim-... Marica.

El rubio aprovechando la cercanía, impulsa con sus pocas fuerzas su cabeza hacia el frente, rompiéndole la nariz al Romulano, provocando una hemorragia verde.

\- Tú, maldito insecto...

Xar estaba a punto de acabar con Kirk, pero antes de que el puño llegara a su cara, C'ronte le sostiene el brazo, provocando que este se voltease a verlo para encontrarse con una clara advertencia. Bien, no podía matarlo.

\- Suéltame - dice y es liberado, se levanta y se dispone a irse, cuando en un descuido de su acompañante, se voltea y le propina una patada en el rostro a Kirk.

\- ¡Idiota! - McCoy se revuelve tratando de liberarse, con las cadenas totalmente tensas, para llegar donde su amigo yacía desmayado.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! - C'ronte sin asomos de paciencia, jala a Xar del brazo, lanzándolo fuera de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estando a solas, McCoy sigue intentando librarse, pero después de un tiempo, se da cuenta de que sus esfuerzos son inútiles y desiste. Sólo le queda velar de lejos por Jim.

 **-0-**

La puerta cruje y se percata de un detalle en ella que no había visualizado antes. Una compuerta donde pasan el alimento.

\- Come. - Dijo una gruñona voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, mientras por la compuerta se asomaba una bandeja con una especie de puré de verduras. No había cubierto alguno, por lo cual si quería sobrevivir, le tocaría deshonrar un hábito vulcano y comer con sus manos.

Encontraba eso desagradable y antihigiénico, pero nuevamente, era vivir o morir.

Durante su duda, la persona del otro lado de la puerta se hartó y terminó por empujar la bandeja, la cual hubiera llegado al suelo si no hubiese sido por los reflejos de Spock, a pesar de eso, un poco de su contenido le salpicó encima.

La compuerta se cierra y el cuarto vuelve a sumirse en silencio.

El mestizo respiró hondo para calmar ese deje de ira y se retira a una esquina.

Con una mano retira las salpicaduras de su brazo, pecho y abdomen, se sienta y empieza a comer.

Nota que aquel alimento no poseía carne en absoluto, por lo que dedujo que esa comida fue preparada exclusivamente para él, o en su defecto, sus captores tampoco consumían carne.

Más dudas surgían a medida que llevaba, con mucha dificultad y el mayor control posible, sus dedos a su boca con comida.

La voz de la persona que le entregó la comida, logró distinguir, era de una joven. ¿Prisionera también? ¿Cómplice? ¿Klingon o no? Puede que haya gruñido una sola palabra, pero no logró distinguir nada de acento Klingon.

En ese momento, no sabe si lo que ingiere está contaminado, le hace falta meditación o si lamer sus dedos le recuerda a cuando lo hacía Jim, pero empieza a pensar en él. El débil enlace que une sus mentes le dice que el rubio sigue vivo, pero al no saber en qué estado, su subconsciente desea entrar en desesperación, pero lo maneja fácilmente. Si deja que las emociones le dominen, dejaría de pensar racionalmente y se reduciría su ya de por sí muy bajo porcentaje de escape.

Al terminar de comer, cerrando sus ojos para mantenerse estable, lame bien sus dedos para limpiar residuos de alimento. Deja la bandeja de lado y trata de meditar un poco, lo cual le resulta difícil. Las paredes de aquel cuarto, según logra estimar, están entre diez y quince grados centígrados, los cuales son fríos para un humano.

Para los vulcanos es peor.

Aprovechando el elevado calor corporal que emana, se acomoda bien en la esquina, procurando calentar la zona lo suficiente como para no helarse más.

Spock con una minúscula sonrisa piensa en lo que diría Jim si él le explicara lo que hace en ese momento.

 _"Me parece que ese puede ser un buen informe para enviar a la academia, Spock, Termodinámica de emergencia: Cómo tu vida dependerá del movimiento de las partículas"_ Mientras le da una enorme sonrisa y McCoy niega con la cabeza tratando de explicar, sin mencionar en ningún momento que está de acuerdo con Spock, que alguien puede morir de frío, aunque Jim ya lo sepa.

-0-

Sus ojos se abren, sintiéndose cegados por la luz. Todo está borroso a su alrededor. Su boca sabe a sangre.

Cuando enfoca bien, se da cuenta que ya no está atado al suelo ni en el mismo lugar donde cayó desmayado.

Su cabeza le duele mucho, al igual que su nariz.

\- Gracias a Dios, Jim. - escuchó que dijeron e intentó voltear, pero unos brazos le rodearon.- maldito, no vuelvas a provocar la ira de cualquier especie que descienda de los Le-matya, ya van dos que te atacan casi al punto de matarte.

\- Si... -susurra Jim - pero uno de ellos se enamoró de mi.

McCoy le suelta de inmediato.

\- No me digas que eso fue para enamorar al romulano, porque tengo una palabra para ti: Ugh.

El rubio se rió suavemente, levantándose.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es una patada que iba directo a mi rostro - hace una mueca- por el dolor, he de suponer que la patada llegó a su destino.

\- Si, te rompió la nariz al igual que tu se la rompiste a él, solo que luego tuve que volver a acomodártela.

\- Por favor, dime que no arruinó mi cara.

\- Descuida, en cuanto esté en la bahía médica te terminaré de acomodar. - Jim hizo una mueca nuevamente - En fin, después de eso, nos llevaron a otro cuarto, en el que estamos ahorita que te darás cuenta, es mas pequeño.

\- ¿Alguna señal de Spock?

\- Todas las puertas por las que pasamos estaban cerradas, aunque se alcanzaba a escuchar gritos de auxilio de algunos de estos cuartos, no de tortura, sino de desesperación.

\- Demonios - murmuró James- Spock jamás gritaría a menos que fuese "lógico".

\- Sabes... ¿Si está vivo?

Jim le miró, Leonard también estaba preocupado.

\- Siento su mente, eso me dice que está vivo. Pero no sé nada más de él ahora...

 **-0-**

\- Teniente Kahar - se presenta T'praya- Ya he alimentado a los prisioneros.

\- ¿Le has dado alimento a cada uno asegurándote de que concuerde? No queremos que ninguna de nuestras especies exóticas muera por intoxicación.

\- Yo creo que sí - dijo con fastidio - solo me dieron la lista de las comidas en orden, no me dijeron quien estaba detrás de las puertas.

El Klingon miró con rabia a la joven romulana, quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Xelar no te informó? Maldito insensato, esta es su última falta - se levanta de su silla - Por su culpa se murió un Tellarita, el imbécil olvidó anotarlo en la lista de alimentación.

Kahar elevó la mirada hasta toparse con la de ella.

\- T'praya, ahora tú estás a cargo de supervisar y entregar la comida a nuestras especies exóticas y rehenes valiosos, dile a Xelar que por imbécil, se encargará de alimentar a los demás humanos.

La joven se sintió inmediatamente aliviada, habían muy pocos rehenes no humanos en comparación a éstos. Kahar siguió hablando.

\- Puede que seas floja, T'praya -el Klingon se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quien lo miraba con precaución - pero sé que cooperarás si tu vida está en juego. ¿O me equivoco?

\- No, teniente, no se equivoca. - responde la joven con la mandíbula apretada. Él sonríe y le da una suave cachetada a la chica.

\- Vaya y cumpla sus deberes - dice Kahar, volviéndose a sentar, luego le da una escalofriante sonrisa. - Ah, que no se te olvide nuestro acuerdo.

\- Imposible, señor - T'praya desvía la mirada con malestar.

\- Bien, mas tarde la espero en mi camarote, puede retirarse.

La chica sale de aquel lugar, dando un suspiro cuando las puertas se cerraron. Ella odia demasiado a aquel tipo, gracias a él no la mataron al sacarla de espacio Romulano, pero él le pidió algo a cambio que ella debe dar por mantener a salvo su vida...

 **Hey! con este capítulo termina el mini-maratón de actualizaciones y fanfics nuevos que era algo así como mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes 3 espero les guste! nos leemos pronto!**

 **¿Merece este curioso capítulo, algún comentario?**


	5. Chapter 5

La chica se sienta, anotando una lista en su Padd. A los humanos se les daba de alimento cualquier cosa que tengan a la mano que sea comestible, pero a los mas valiosos se les daba algo un poco mejor.

Ella no logra entender la lógica con la que sus compañeros tratan a sus rehenes: Quieren mantenerlos vivos y en buen estado para que se vendan por una buena suma, pero los torturan todo el tiempo.

" _Estúpidos_ " pensó.

Sigue con su lista, había unos nombres que de verdad estaba interesada en encontrar. Debían tener su nombre en rojo, de prioritarios, es decir, valiosos.

Si los de esa nave tienen sentido común, debieron de colocarlos en celdas personales, al menos al vulcano.

Terminando de modificar la lista para que sea más eficiente, encuentra los nombres al final, transcribiendo en su padd y grabando en su memoria los números de celda en los que se encontraban.

Ella se dio cuenta entonces que ya le había suministrado alimento a uno de ellos, hasta le tiró la bandeja, recuerda.

Según los horarios, se les alimentaba tres veces al día.

Ella recuerda uno de los fics que alcanzó a leer antes de capturarlos, en éste manifestaba cuanto le gustaba comer al capitán. Sonrió.

Solo llevaba una noche conectada a las redes de la clase constitución y ya se había devorado gran parte de estos escritos...

Bueno, sólo el 0.06% de las historias, lo cual hacía una cantidad de seis fanfics, de los cuales algunos superaban los 20 capítulos.

Así es, lee rápido, pero por más rápido que lo haga, eso evitó que durmiera durante toda la noche.

Se da cuenta que es hora de ir acomodando la tercera comida del día, ella suspira aliviada, al menos son menos de 100 ahora, ya no tendrá que alimentar más de 500 humanos, tampoco le hubiera gustado estar sirviendo en la cocina, eso sí era esclavitud...

-0-

McCoy y Jim estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, mirando la puerta con odio, cuando escuchan algo afuera.

Ambos se levantan de inmediato.

La puerta se abre lentamente, revelando a una chica con un phaser en mano apuntándoles.

Ellos se paralizan en su puesto. Al instante, entra un humanoide con dos tazones de comida y los deja en el piso.

\- Adelántate, Lumm, necesito sacarles información a estos dos... No me tardo.

Aquel humanoide de piel amarillosa asiente y sigue. Ella cierra la puerta tras de sí.

\- Díganme sus nombres y rangos que ocupan en la Flota.

Apuntó a McCoy, quien comenzó a hablar.

\- Soy Leonard McCoy, Jefe médico de la USS Enterprise.

Ella asintió, apuntando ahora al rubio.

\- Soy James T. Kirk, Capitán de la USS Enterprise.

Ella asiente y para sorpresa de ambos, baja el phaser.

\- No saben lo raro que es encontrarlos acá.

Ambos hombres se dan una mirada confusa.

\- Disculpa, niña, ¿Nos conocemos? - dice el doctor.

Ella le mira amenazante, no le gusta que la traten como a una niña. De inmediato retroceden un paso ambos.

\- Ustedes no a mí, yo sí a ustedes.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar...

\- ¿De qué los conozco, capitán Kirk? - ella le dijo- la Flota debe cifrar mejor sus redes.

\- Así que encontró nuestros perfiles en la biblioteca de almacenamiento...

\- En realidad, no. -ella les da una sonrisa - Ustedes deben de conocer los fanfiction.

McCoy abrió sus ojos con desmesura.

\- No puede ser...

\- Oh, si, sí puede ser.

\- Chica, ¿Te puedo preguntar tu nombre? - habla Kirk aún un poco confuso de los acontecimientos.

\- Qué descortés de mi parte, soy T'praya.

\- Es un nombre...

-... Romulano.

Kirk se mordió la lengua. Estaba a punto de decir vulcano, porque la mayoría de los nombres femeninos comenzaban con una T, seguido de un apóstrofo y una P. La joven se corrió un mechón de su lacio cabello negro detrás de una de sus orejas puntiagudas.

\- Sé lo que piensa, James - ella le mira con una de sus cejas elevadas. Jim se asombra, sintió un cosquilleo en su mente… aquella Romulana había entrado en ésta. - Es lógico que piense que mi nombre es vulcano, pero ha de saber que en Rómulo también se nombran a algunas féminas de esta forma, aunque no es tan común.

Ella iba a seguir hablando, pero de repente, vuelve a levantar su Phaser apuntándoles, provocando que ambos choquen con la pared.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió aquel humanoide que les había dejado la comida.

\- ¿Sacaste algo de información? - pregunta él.

\- Nada - responde ella sin apartar su mirada feroz de ellos. - He de volver al entregar la siguiente comida, también tengo que interrogar al vulcano.

Jim baja los brazos instintivamente y da medio paso, deteniéndose en el acto y reprimiendo las ganas de preguntar para evitar otra paliza, ganándose ahora ser el nuevo objetivo del Phaser.

\- Un paso más, Kirk, y disparo. - él la miró con precaución y retrocede, volviendo a levantar los brazos.

Lumm gruñe y sale del cuarto, entonces T'Praya susurra algo antes de irse.

\- Volveré, ¿Algún recado para él?

Jim no tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

\- Dile que Bones y yo estamos bien, por favor.

Ella asiente y sale, volviendo a sellar la puerta tras de sí.

El castaño y el rubio se quedaron viendo la puerta durante unos segundos más, antes de que el doctor hablara.

\- Jim... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucede aquí?

\- Si, tenemos una posibilidad de escapar - murmuró volteándose a verlo.

\- ¿Qué? Yo me refería a que una total extraña nos reconoció ¡sólo por leer esos malditos fanfic!

Jim sonrió de lado.

\- Si, eso fue raro.

\- Pero tienes razón, si ella nos conoce y no quiere lastimarnos, quizá nos pueda ayudar.

-0-

Lumm, aquel humanoide mira con extrañeza a T'praya. Desde que ella llegó a la nave, jamás se ha tomado sus responsabilidades tan enserio como justo en ese momento, mucho menos iba a pensar que estaría a cargo de interrogar a los nuevos prisioneros, jamás dejan al más inexperto en esas cuestiones.

\- Un tribble por tus pensamientos, Lumm. - dijo ella mirándole con una ceja arriba y una sonrisa.

\- T'Pra... ¿Cómo, de entregar comida a humanos, pasaste a entregársela a los rehenes importantes e interrogarlos?

Aquella pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

\- El teniente comandante Kahar me lo ha ordenado.

Lumm hace una mueca, luego de pasar comida por una de las compuertas.

\- Te la pasas mucho con él, en la nave dicen que tiene un fetiche raro contigo.

Ahora fue turno de ella para hacer la mueca.

\- Sea lo que sea que comenten, no es cierto, Lumm, el teniente Kahar sólo me lo ordenó porque Xelar nuevamente ha hecho mal las listas de alimentación.

Con alivio, vio como el humanoide elevaba ambas cejas espesas en comprensión y aceptación, remarcándolo con un asentimiento.

Ambos continuaron con su camino de manera tranquila, conversando sobre la insensatez de Xelar.

T'praya sólo espera que Lumm no se acuerde que los encargados de interrogar suelen ser C'ronte y Xar, sintiéndose un poco más relajada por la mala memoria de su amig... Compañero.

La Romulana se siente un poco mal por él, fue el único que le mostró verdadera preocupación hacia su persona cuando arribó a la nave, pero ella jamás había tenido un amigo en su vida, no sabía lo que era la amistad y temía arruinar lo que sea que tenga con Lumm.

\- Llegamos, T'pra - la sacó de sus pensamientos, para indicarle que estaban frente a uno de los cuartos más resguardados de la nave. Estaba diseñado a base de una observación a vulcanos, si ellos lograban escapar del cuarto, arreglaban el defecto y volvían a intentarlo, hasta que ninguno pudo salir.

\- Deberías usar el Bat'leth, eres buena con él. Quizá debería entrar contigo, los vulcanos tienen mucha fuerza y él es un ejemplar macho muy saludable y para colmo, se entrenó en la flota.

\- Recuerda que los Romulanos también tenemos mucha fuerza, Lumm. No me pasará nada, llevaré solo el phaser. Necesito más tiempo con él que con los humanos, su especie tiene mayor reticencia para hablar.

\- Al menos súbele la potencia y de acuerdo, tocaré la puerta para avisarte cuando la abriré.

Ella asintió, a la vez que le subía la potencia a su Phaser. Luego le tocó prepararse para tomar al vulcano desprevenido.

Abrió con rapidez la puerta y se introdujo en está, siendo cerrada tras suyo por Lumm, justo después de que dejó la comida en el suelo.

Sale solo ella o no sale ninguno, así son las cosas.

El vulcano estaba casi arrodillado en la esquina opuesta, con una mano sobre la pared y mirándola con cautela. Ella levantó su Phaser apuntándole, viendo cómo se tensaba. Tan pronto entró, lo primero que hizo fue levantar un escudo mental, ya que ella sabe de primera mano que los vulcanos tienen mayor habilidad con la telepatía que los Romulanos.

\- Nombre completo y rango ocupado en la Flota Estelar.

\- S'chn T'gay Spock, primer oficial y científico en jefe de la USS Enterprise.

\- Escuche, comandante, bajaré el Phaser y conversaré con usted.

En cámara lenta, ella hace lo que dijo ante la mirada confundida del vulcano.

Ella al instante se quita su chaleco y acercándose, se lo entrega.

\- Este lugar es muy frío para nosotros, sobre todo usted. Lamento el tamaño, pero no me informaron de su estado de desnudez y si quieren mantenerlo con vida, deberían hacer algo al respecto.

Spock trata de analizar a la joven que le entrega el chaleco, lo más lógico es que sea una Romulana, pero su porte y la manera en la que habla son de un Vulcano. Está claro que, por el momento, ella no desea hacerle daño.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy T'praya.

\- ¿Viene para un interrogatorio?

Ella sonríe, para la perplejidad de él.

\- Algo así, no vengo a sacarle información de la Flota, vengo a hablar sobre usted.

\- ¿Qué sobre mi persona viene a averiguar?

\- Oiga, la de las preguntas soy yo. - él iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca. - Bien. ¿Usted conoce al Capitán James T. Kirk?

Spock de inmediato abrió los ojos, levantándose para quedar a la altura de la Romulana, sin importarle su desnudez en absoluto.

\- ¿Qué sabe usted de él?

Ella abruptamente saca su Phaser, antes de que se le acerque más.

\- Oye, cálmate, hombre. Dije que sólo quería conversar, ¿A qué se debe tanta alteración de alguien que supuestamente no tiene emociones?

El vulcano pareció darse cuenta de su actuar y de su postura amenazante, corrigiéndola con su habitual porte y sus manos detrás de él.

\- Me disculpo.

Ella vuelve a bajar el Phaser, pero esta vez no lo guarda.

\- Bien... Kirk, me mandó decirle que McCoy y él están bien.

\- Usted, ¿Habló con ellos?

\- Por supuesto, ellos están juntos en la misma celda.

\- Usted me está hablando como si me conociera. ¿He de suponer que sí?

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

\- Comandante, usted habrá oído sobre los fanfiction, ¿No?

Él asiente, ella no necesitó decir nada más porque él entendería todo al instante.

\- ¿Por qué decidió comunicarse con nosotros?

\- No dormí nada hace dos noches sólo por leer sobre ustedes, cuando me enteré de que estaban a bordo, me ganó la curiosidad.

\- He de suponer que pronto tendrá que salir.

\- Mi compañero espera afuera, él me avisa cuando se acabe el tiempo de "interrogar". Pero volveré, entrego las tres comidas al día, aunque no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo, sospecharán e intentarán averiguar porqué entro a sus celdas.

\- Una última pregunta, señorita T'praya, ¿Usted pretende ayudarnos a escapar?

Ella abrió los ojos, en realidad, no se le había pasado por la cabeza... ¿Los podría ayudar? Ella no ganaba nada estando en esa nave, pero perdía mucho si algo salía mal con ellos.

\- Yo... - Spock vio en sus ojos el conflicto. - no puedo, lo siento mucho.

La poca esperanza que tenía se desvaneció al instante.

\- ¿Por qué no puede? ¿Qué la frena?

T'praya estaba paralizada, no sabía que contestar. Spock seguía hablando.

\- ¿Qué pretenden hacer con nosotros?

\- Los... Vendemos al mejor postor.

El vulcano la mira, la Romulana siente como si la desnuda fuera ella, se siente vulnerable y no le gusta sentirse así.

\- Usted no quiere hacer eso, lo veo en sus ojos.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de mí? -ella casi gritaba, agradeciendo mentalmente que las paredes tengan el cuarto insonorizado- Me acabas de conocer...

\- Cálmese - él levanta sus manos mostrando sus palmas, como señal para que se tranquilice. - Alguna vez usted también fue una rehén, ¿No?

Él lo vio en ella, el miedo cruzó por su expresión, quizá un recuerdo... Trata de usar su telepatía, la cual le cuesta mucho, ya que su especie es tacto-telépata, es decir, su telepatía funciona cuando toca al ser con el que quiere conectar, pero puede usar una pequeña fracción de esta a distancia...

T'praya, al sentirse vulnerable, olvidó mantener en alto sus escudos mentales y Spock pudo ver rastros de imágenes que se colaban en su mente; había una niña, la niña estaba completamente sola. La imagen se distorsionó y apareció un Romulano con un cuchillo, luego sangre. Cambió nuevamente y ahora la que antes era una niña, acababa de salir de la adolescencia y estaba recibiendo latigazos...

T'praya al sentir ese cosquilleo familiar en su mente, levantó sus escudos abruptamente, provocando que Spock se llevara una mano a su cabeza.

\- Me tengo que ir - dijo de manera abrupta y se volteó a la puerta, pero el vulcano se le atravesó en el camino.

\- Espera - le puso una mano en el hombro - Podemos ayudarte, sólo ayúdanos a salir y vienes con nosotros.

Ella le miró, aterrada y al mismo tiempo sintió algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo: Esperanza.

Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta y ella reaccionó, agarrando a Spock del brazo y aventándolo a la esquina. Éste obviamente no se esperaba nada de lo sucedido. Ella levantó el arma, pero antes, le envió mentalmente un mensaje.

 _"Es mi compañero, lo siento. ¿Algún mensaje para Kirk y su amigo?"_

Se escuchó la cerradura de la puerta.

 _"Dile que resista, estoy bien y que no se meta con los guardias"_

La puerta se abrió y T'praya le sonrió por aquel mensaje, saliendo tan rápido como entró _._

Spock se quedó solo otra vez. Mirando al suelo, recoge el pequeño chaleco y lo coloca sobre su pecho y abdomen, tratando de mantener caliente las zonas donde se encuentran sus pulmones y corazón.

Esa chica... Aparentaba algo que no era, él lo vio en su mente tan llamativo e inevitable, como fuego quemando una aldea, ¿Por qué evitarlo?

-0-

\- Lumm - pregunta T'praya.- Por casualidad, ¿Sabes a dónde nos dirigimos?

\- Si, de regreso a nuestros camarotes.

Ella volteó los ojos.

\- No me refiero a eso, pregunto si sabes a dónde se dirige la nave.

Aquel humanoide elevó sus ojos verdes hacia los marrones de la Romulana.

\- Creo que vamos al Mercado Negro Tellar.

Ella elevó una ceja. Aquel lugar era un planeta errante con bases subterráneas ocultas, perfecto para los negocios sucios. Lumm siguió hablando.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?

\- Porque necesito saber más de los rehenes a los que interrogo.

Él hizo una pequeña "O" con su boca, comprendiendo.

Cada uno llegó a sus cuartos correspondientes, que eran seguidos el uno del otro.

Al entrar, ella ve al resto de algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras. Todos Romulanos. En total, eran 5, tres hombres y dos mujeres. En el cuarto, sólo hay dos personas más, dos hombres. Ella los saluda y entra, tirándose en su cama.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? - pregunta uno de ellos, Xar.

\- No, al menos hasta la hora de almuerzo, debo volver a alimentar a esas pobres criaturas.

\- ¿Por qué les prestan tanta atención a esos malditos de la Federación? Déjalos sin comer.

\- Xar - ella comienza - Mientras mejor sea el ejemplar, más van a pagar por ellos.

\- Lo mismo que te dije ayer, Xar - se ríe el otro Romulano.

\- ¿Ves? No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, hasta C'ronte lo sabe.

\- ¡Ya está, ahora si te mato!

El Romulano se abalanzó sobre ella, quien reaccionó rápido, parándose y provocando que éste siguiera de largo. Tomó su Phaser, ya que no se había desarmado aún y le apuntó.

\- No muevas otro músculo con el fin de herirme, porque te disparo ¿Y sabes qué? Está en modo matar.

C'ronte se ríe y le pone una mano en el hombro a T'praya.

\- ¿Cuántas veces más lo amenazarás? Dispárale.

T'praya sabe que lo dice en broma, pero ganas no le faltan... Baja el phaser y se ríe.

\- Quizá otro día, todavía sirve.

Xar bufó, levantándose de la cama de la chica.

\- Ni se te ocurra descuidarte, niña, ten ojos en tu espalda.

\- Oye, ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente con amenazarla de muerte una vez por hoy? Dos ya es demasiado, hasta para ti. -le dijo C'ronte con una sonrisa.

Xar no replicó, sólo se dirigió hacia su cama, donde estaba su ropa de cambio.

" _Atención, tripulantes -_ sonó en los altavoces la voz de Kahar - _arribaremos en una hora a nuestro destino, esperamos que se vendan muy bien nuestras nuevas adquisiciones. Kahar fuera"_

T'praya hizo una pequeña mueca. Muy en el fondo, ella quería que los rehenes de la Enterprise se liberen.

Cuando el vulcano entró en su mente, ella también pudo ver un estibo de la mente de él. Vio lo que más resaltaba allí, en lo que más pensaba. Él estaba pensando en su capitán. Ella sintió un poco de alegría al saber que los fics decían la verdad, al menos en parte.

\- C'ronte - llama a su compañero - ¿Ustedes van a ir a escoltar?

\- No - él responde - van a llevar a los Klingon, solo porque supuestamente "son más fuertes" que nosotros.

\- Los Klingon sí tienen más fuerza que nosotros.

\- Lo sé, pero odio que me digan debilucho. - él la mira- Tú nunca has escoltado, a diferencia de Kyar.

Ella frunce el entrecejo, Kyar era la otra Romulana.

\- Ella es mayor que yo y tiene más experiencia.

\- Pero tú quieres bajar, ¿No?

\- ¿Qué te digo? Creo que la nave me empieza a dar claustrofobia.

C'ronte se ríe.

\- Algún día, T'praya.

Ella sonríe con malestar. "algún día" eso sonaba a muchos años en el futuro. Recuerda de manera furtiva la propuesta del vulcano... Si los ayuda, ¿Ella podría irse? ¿Le darían alguna oportunidad para enmendar sus errores? Una parte de ella quiere de verdad considerarlo, pero le teme a la Federación, a lo que podrían hacerle si descubren las atrocidades que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir.

Tendría que pensarlo, pero necesitaba más tiempo, algunos días. Quizá si sabotea la venta en el planeta errante...

* * *

¡Hola! No puedo creer que estoy actualizando más seguido ;u; me siento tan feliz…

¡Aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo! Espero les guste.

¿Merece este sexto capítulo, que por cierto me emociona que voy en el 6, algún review?


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 7 Fanfiction.

* * *

" _El Mercado Negro Tellar, a pesar de su nombre, fue fundado por un Orionita y una Andoriana, que originalmente se dedicaban a vender psicoactivos ilegales procedentes de Tellar. Se establecieron en un planeta errante que, al parecer, ninguna civilización posee jurisdicción sobre éste._

 _Años después, hicieron acuerdos con más especies, a los cuales les darían una porción de terreno para delinquir de la manera en la que quisieran u ocultarse._

 _Ahora el Mercado Negro Tellar es una base para los negocios ilegales en gran parte de la galaxia, al haber hecho un buen trato con algunos Klingon, lograron conseguir aparatos de ocultación para las naves asociadas al planeta._

 _Gracias a esto, el planeta errante no ha sido localizado por la Federación Unida de Planetas o cualquier otro imperio o civilización, a pesar de que se conoce su existencia._

 _Sus bases subterráneas han sido acondicionadas para que sea viable respirar y.…"_

La lectura es interrumpida por un anuncio del comandante Kahar, anunciando que en breve arribarían al planeta, después de pasar por el escaneo debido.

T'praya apaga su Padd, se encontraba leyendo los archivos de la Flota sobre la información que tenían reunida de su destino.

No encontró lo que esperaba, sólo lo mismo que ella sabía.

Apaga su Padd, guardándolo bajo su almohada y sacando su cabeza de abajo de las cobijas.

Intenta dormir, pero el ligero ruido que hacen sus compañeros no le dejan.

C'ronte y Xar no sólo son compañeros y amigos; son amantes.

Y algunas noches, se ponen calenturientos y deciden compartir cama. No son nada discretos, de hecho, una vez hasta invitaron a Kyar a unírseles y esta, por falta de coito en su vida, aceptó.

Los únicos "cuerdos" en aquel cuarto que habían rechazado la propuesta eran ella y Pirtenax, el otro Romulano.

Pirtenax era un adolescente, contaba con 17 años y fue "rescatado" de una nave Romulana de carga.

En realidad, fue un saqueo, en el cual se destruyó la nave donde trabajaba el muchacho...

Él mismo dice que no sintió el cambio de una nave a la otra, pasar de ser esclavo de Romulanos a ser esclavo de unos Klingon.

Era un chico muy callado e introvertido. Nadie sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza...

-0-

Cansada por una larga jornada, se retira a su camarote, con un deje de ansiedad, depresión, estrés y mucho dolor de cabeza.

Han pasado días.

Llega por fin a su camarote y se deja caer en su cama, sin desvestirse. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero alguien llama a su cuarto.

\- Computadora, identifica - murmura ella con fastidio.

" _El Capitán Interino Montgomery Scott" -_ dice la voz.

\- Adelante.

La puerta se abre, revelando a un ojeroso ingeniero.

\- Hola, linda. - dice con un pequeño bostezo saludando a Nyota.

\- Hola.

Scott se acerca y hace lo mismo que ella, se deja caer a su lado con cansancio.

\- M'benga tenía razón - murmura la morena - nos hace falta dormir.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero perder tiempo durmiendo mientras ellos siguen desaparecidos...

\- Yo tampoco, Scotty, pero estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos.

\- Siento que no es suficiente.

Uhura no responde, ella sabe que todos en la nave están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por encontrarlos.

En otro camarote, un muchacho de ojos azules llora en los brazos de su amante, mientras le rodea con fuerza.

\- Calma, les encontraremos, Pavel - Susurra el oriental, acariciando con una mano los rizos del joven.

\- La... La probabilidad es muy b-baja - dice entre sollozos- mientras más tiempo pa... Pase, más difícil será enc- encontrarlos... Me siento inútil... ¡Impotente!

Sulu también se encuentra triste, pero no dejará que las emociones nublen su mente, él debía resistir por los dos.

\- Pavel, gracias a ti pudimos encontrar el rastro del curso de la nave que se los llevó, no eres inútil, hemos hecho un gran avance y tú has contribuido en él.

El joven ruso se fue calmando, a la vez que Sulu le besaba la cabeza con delicadeza.

\- Hay que dormir, Pavel. - dice suavemente- el doctor M'benga lo ha dicho, si nos seguimos presionando de esta forma, podríamos morir antes de encontrarlos.

El asiente suavemente, no han dormido en dos días y apenas han comido.

Y así, ambos quedan en silencio, dejando que la inconsciencia se los lleve...

-0-

Lumm tenía la responsabilidad de llevar el desayuno ese día, ya que T'praya tenía que hacer algo importante, según le dijo. Claro que él la cubriría, ella nunca le ha pedido nada como para rechazarle.

Esa mañana, los rehenes a los que estaba interrogando serían llevados al planeta.

Él sabe que es difícil que se les venda, debido a su posición en la Flota Estelar, pero aquel que los compre, ha de ser por mucho dinero de su planeta de origen o algún otro.

Su responsabilidad es muy aburrida, a él le gustaría poder bajar al planeta a ayudar, o al menos a curiosear. Pero claro, no puede. Lumm ni siquiera sabe de dónde viene, su planeta fue destruido cuando él era tan solo un bebé. Sufrió heridas graves cuando la nave en la que iba, junto con su familia, explotó.

Afortunadamente, él se encontraba cerca de una lanzadera, observando, cuando sonó por los altavoces "abandonen la nave, esto no es un simulacro..."

Tenía 7 años cuando pasó eso.

La lanzadera en la que iba fue interceptada de regreso por un pájaro de presa Klingon.

Él fue el único sobreviviente de aquella lanzadera.

Muchos huesos rotos y quemaduras de tercer grado adornaban su cuerpo débil y delgado.

Cuando llegó a aquella nave, no le dijo a nadie su procedencia, si ellos supieran que él forma parte de una raza en extinción, sino es que es el último, harían lo que fuera por venderlo.

De momento, solo era un "Orionita" con defectos genéticos que le impedían tener una misión de campo.

Sigue caminando, la lista que hizo T'praya le resultó muy útil. Se saltó a los rehenes de la Enterprise porque para la hora que era, ya los deberían de estar alistando.

-0-

\- Vamos, ¡Caminen! - les gritó Xar, empujándoles de la espalda.

El Capitán y el Doctor, que iban con grilletes tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos, estuvieron a punto de caer, de no ser por C'ronte, quien lo evitó.

\- Oye, ¿De qué hemos hablado? No seas tan imprudente ahora.

El otro Romulano gruñó.

Ambos llevaron a los dos oficiales a la plataforma de Teletransporte, donde había cuatro Klingon, uno para cada uno de ellos y los otros dos sujetaban a...

\- ¡Spock! - gritó Jim al verlo.

El aludido levanta el rostro en sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, éste, con sus escoltas, desaparecieron de la plataforma.

\- ¿Qué paso, mariconcito? - el Romulano, Xar, se ríe poniéndose a su altura. - ¿Te emocionaste por ver a tu novio? Hasta creo que tuvo una erección.

Ambos Romulanos empiezan a reír estrepitosamente.

Jim se traga las ganas de responderle mordazmente y baja la cabeza.

Ambos son llevados junto con los Klingon restantes.

\- Jim - susurra McCoy, cuando ve que los Romulanos se fueron - Él está bien, estaremos bien.

El rubio asiente, esperando que las palabras del doctor sean ciertas.

Un brillo empezó a rodearlos...

-0-

Se sube el pantalón nuevamente y se coloca sus botas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El cuerpo más pequeño está jadeante, sobre la mesa del escritorio... Su boca está amarrada con un trozo de tela y sus manos también lo están, sobre su cabeza. Su camisa está doblada a la altura de su cuello descubriendo su pálida piel. Su pantalón está abajo y no hay nada que cubra su intimidad.

Él la mira desde arriba, decidiendo que ya debía volver a lo suyo.

Con lentitud, la libera de sus ataduras, emitiendo un gemido ronco.

La joven se sienta, mirando al suelo y arreglándose la camisa, para luego subirse su pantalón negro.

Siempre mirando al suelo.

\- Necesito que bajes al planeta por unas cosas.

La joven, al instante, eleva la cabeza con asombro para mirarle a los ojos. Él continúa.

\- Nos hacen falta torpedos, necesitamos tener nuestro arsenal siempre completo. Te mandaré la orden por el Padd, solo debes ir, encargarlos y subir. ¿Quedó claro?

\- Si, Comandante Kahar.

\- Bien, T'praya, puedes retirarte.

En ese momento, la chica, aún con dolor en su cuerpo, ve la oportunidad que necesitaba, ahora entendía por qué aquel Klingon la necesitaba en aquel horario tan peculiar.

Se alegra de que Lumm la éste cubriendo, así que va, lo más rápido que puede, a su cuarto, para sacar su Padd y por si acaso, su Phaser.

* * *

Es un poco más corto, pero espero les guste! no he podido responder todos los comentarios porque algunos están en "Guest", así que aprovecho por este medio mandarles las gracias por leer 3

¿Merece este capítulo, algún comentario?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Va corriendo por los pasillos, su mente está centrada únicamente en una cosa y su mano se aferra a un Padd; durante su camino, choca con varias personas, pero no le importa, murmura un "perdona" y sigue corriendo.

Mira el Padd para guiarse en el mapa que éste tiene y de manera abrupta, gira a la izquierda por otro pasillo, toma el turboascensor y espera con impaciencia que la lleve al piso adecuado.

Apenas hay una pequeña apertura en las puertas y ella sale disparada.

Se detiene.

Mira la puerta frente a sí y llama a ella, varias veces.

\- Identifíquese.

Ella toma un enorme respiro para poder hablar y entre jadeos, responde.

\- Jaylah.

La puerta se abre y ella entra apresurada.

\- Montgomery Scotty, necesito hablar contigo. - entonces ve que él estaba echado en la cama, levantándose con cansancio y a su lado se encontraba la teniente Uhura. - ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- Estábamos en el quinto sueño, linda. - Scotty se levanta y se estira un poco. - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bien - ella comienza - logré localizar un punto por donde pasó la nave que se llevó a Spock, a McCoy y a James Te con ayuda del joven Chekov, ya le informé a él, en cualquier momento...

\- ¡Jaylah! ¡He llegado! - el joven había arribado también en una carrera y se encontraba respirando agitadamente, incluso aún estaba en pijama - ¿Funcionó?

\- ¡Si!

\- Esperen los dos - el ingeniero estaba tratando de digerir lo que habían dicho. - ¿Qué funcionó, muchacho?

\- Señor Scott, cuando logré detectar el curso por donde había huido la nave, le pedí al oficial científico, que reemplaza al señor Spock, que analizara el rastro en busca de cualquier anomalía o de algún detalle que haga único a este rastro en específico...

\- Él lo consiguió - continuó la chica - encontró que deja una estela muy leve de gas, casi imperceptible y no un gas cualquiera, sino un tipo de combustible de origen Betazoide, en la actualidad no es tan fácil de conseguir, a pesar de que se podía fabricar de manera más sencilla que la mayoría de los combustibles usados por naves, tampoco es popular, ya que es peligroso porque era inestable y no consiguieron la forma de estabilizarlo; fue descontinuado, prohibido su uso y reproducción.

\- Por lo tanto, sabemos que compran el combustible de la nave de manera ilegal. - siguió el ruso.- Usamos la mejora que ayudó a implementar el señor Spock con los escáneres de la nave y se introdujo la fórmula molecular del combustible para que únicamente lo busque.

\- El escáner no sólo nos dijo por donde pasó la nave, sino que nos muestra el camino para llegar a ella, además, para tener en mente a qué nos podemos enfrentar en nuestro destino, después de revisar la base de datos, encontré un interrogatorio donde éste combustible en especifico era mencionado - continúa la chica - Un hombre confesó que sólo había un lugar en la galaxia que lo vendía.

Scott estaba asombrado de todo lo que habían logrado ellos dos.

\- ¿Y ese lugar es...? - preguntó Nyota, quien se había despertado completamente al escuchar la charla.

\- El Mercado Negro Tellar.

-0-

La luz lastimó sus ojos, su "celda" no es que fuera muy iluminada, como para soportar la luz del día... Un momento.

Cuando su vista se ajustó, se dio cuenta que no era de día, ni siquiera sabía si era de noche; la luz que anteriormente le cegaba, era un foco luminoso.

Se encontraba en una caverna de apariencia primitiva, podía percibir que el oxigeno no provenía de origen natural y la gravedad era un poco más débil que la normal, el clima ahí dentro era cálido, pero supone que ha de ser por la concentración de energía en aquella zona tan angosta.

La apariencia rústica del lugar era contrarrestada por un puesto de maquinaria unos metros frente a él y las placas de teletransportación que se encontraban bajo sus pies y en el techo, además de ,claro, el montón de cables colgados en las paredes y amontonados, que conectaban las máquinas.

\- Ylt! - masculla uno de los Klingon empujándole para que avanzara. Se da cuenta que el piso es muy irregular y lleno de tierra y piedras, por lo que sus pies, con cada paso que daba, se ensuciaban y con algunas piedras filosas, se cortaban y sangraban.

Vio una apertura a lo lejos, pero antes de que le fuera posible ver el exterior, le cubrieron la cabeza con una máscara que ocultaba por completo su visión.

Siguió caminando, aunque ahora dependía de sus demás sentidos para tratar de saber lo que sucede al rededor. Se dio cuenta que ahora por donde caminaba, el suelo había sido acondicionado, por lo que se sentía liso y pulido, también escuchó voces, muchas voces hablando en distintos lenguajes.

Él repasaba mentalmente el camino. 15 pasos hacia adelante, giraron 15 grados a la izquierda y dieron 37 pasos, anduvieron con paso más lento después de girar 20 grados nuevamente a la izquierda, pasando por un desnivel.

Cuando de repente, se detienen y se suben en lo que parece un auto, menos por el hecho, de que no escuchó ninguna puerta cerrarse y que no se mitigó el ruido. A partir de allí, su plano mental despareció...

-0-

El puente se encontraba en silencio absoluto, cualquier persona diría que en esa nave no pasa nada interesante, sin embargo, el alboroto se encontraba en la sección de ingeniería...

\- Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar? - gruñó indignada Jaylah - Ya vio que soy capaz de hacer algo útil.

\- Porque usted solo es una cadete, señorita Jaylah - Responde una mujer de avanzada edad. - Le fui asignada a usted para continuar sus estudios a bordo de la nave, no para ser su niñera.

\- Pero James Te...

\- ¡No se imprudente! - aquella mujer parecía escandalizada - Se le llama "Capitán Kirk".

En ese momento, el ingeniero en jefe llega ya arreglado, después de una siesta y se sorprende al escuchar gritos en su área de trabajo.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué sucede aquí? - pregunta el escocés.

\- La cadete Jaylah ha irrumpido en la sección de ingeniería y estaba manipulando las consolas, señor Scott. - dice la mujer con tono de reproche.

\- ¡No es así, Montgomery Scotty! - dice la joven aún indignada.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho? - aquella mujer le gruñe- Respeta a tus oficiales en jefe, insolente.

\- Oiga - suelta Scotty - Usted tampoco le hable así a Jaylah.

Aquella mujer iba a decir algo, pero se calló y asintió. El ingeniero entonces miró a la chica.

\- Dime, linda, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Solamente estaba asegurándome de que el escáner funcione adecuadamente.

\- Pero, funciona bien, ¿Por qué lo hacías?

\- Porque el teniente Roger dijo que el escáner no servía. - al ver la confusión en la expresión del escocés, ella decide aclarar. - El escáner dice que el rastro se detiene y desaparece de la nada.

Ahora estaba sorprendido, el Teniente Roger era el científico que realizaba el papel del señor Spock en su ausencia y él lo conocía, era un chico listo.

\- ¿Y Chekov?

\- Está con él, asegurándose de que el problema no sea en la consola del puente.

Scotty asiente y luego mira a la mujer que seguía callada al lado de ellos.

\- La Cadete Jaylah tiene mi permiso para revisar lo que ella crea necesario, claro, con supervisión de un experto.

La mujer frunció sus labios y asintió, luego sin decir nada, se retiró.

\- Y, linda - Scott la mira a ella con un sonrisa - la próxima vez que quieran manipular los sistemas con Chekov, me avisan.

La joven asintió, girándose a la maquina frente a si y señalándola.

\- Montgomery, no estoy segura si lo que estoy haciendo aquí con la consola está bien. No veo ninguna avería o algún error en el sistema.

\- Y dices que el rastro se detiene de la nada y desaparece.

\- Así es.

\- Bien - Scott se voltea - Acompáñame al puente.

Ambos iban conversando en el trayecto, específicamente, Jaylah contándole al escocés las modificaciones que el chico ruso y ella habían hecho.

-0-

Los tenían a ambos en una especie de carroza, sus cabezas estaban cubiertas, por lo que no fueron capaces de ver a donde iban. En alguna que otra ocasión, uno de ellos trastrabillaba, ganándose un jalón por parte de su escolta que les lastimaba las muñecas.

Su camino fue moderadamente largo, hasta que sintieron que su medio de transporte se detenía. Los bajaron y caminaron un poco, subieron unas escaleras y entraron a lo que se sentía como un turboascensor, los empujaron hacia adelante y les amarraron algo al cuello.

\- Estos son castigadores - susurra una voz completamente extraña en el oído del rubio - tienen una historia interesante, una nave extraña apareció en las cercanías del cuadrante, no sabemos de donde venía, la nave estaba casi destrozada, pero se leían las siglas "ISS" en el casco. - la voz se alejó, pero siguió hablando- rescatamos artefactos muy curiosos sin estrenar de la nave, como estos "castigadores", en los que si ustedes hacen algo indebido, recibirán una descarga eléctrica y nosotros podemos modular qué tan fuerte es el castigo, si es demasiado grave... Bueno, el ultimo nivel es la muerte.

Ambos, al instante que se les quitaba la restricción visual, eran empujados dentro de unas enormes cajas individuales de vidrio y las puertas eran cerradas tras sí.

Tenían agujeros para respirar en la parte superior y el sonido se filtraba, pero las paredes de vidrio eran gruesas y muy resistentes.

Kirk veía a su alrededor, el lugar estaba oscuro, aunque la luz que se colaba desde afuera revelaba un lugar pulcro, sus escoltas se habían ido, al igual que la voz desconocida.

A su alrededor no había absolutamente nada más que la puerta, Jim miró a la caja de al lado, donde se encontraba McCoy, el cual le hizo una seña de confusión.

\- Creo que son escaparates, Bones - dice por fin el rubio, luego fijándose que al lado de McCoy, habían más de estas cajas.- Oye, al otro lado, ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

El castaño giró su cabeza, tratando de ver algo entre las sombras.

\- No hay nadie, Jim, las demás cajas están vacías.

Kirk masculló y se preguntó a donde habrían llevado al Vulcano, cuando sintió un temblor bajo sus pies, luego ve como el cuadro de piso debajo de sus cajas era removido. La caja se empezó a deslizar lentamente hacia abajo, como una plataforma y la luz le lastimó sus ojos al darle fuertemente. Su vista no estaba preparada para cambios tan bruscos.

Cuando enfocó bien, vio una gran audiencia frente a sí, las cajas se habían detenido y ahora estaba sobre una especie de tarima.

\- ¡Jim! - escuchó el grito ahogado y al girarse a uno de sus lados, vio a Spock. Se veía mejor que ellos, ya que podía ver cada tramo de su piel.

\- ¡Spock! - gritaron a la vez McCoy y Kirk, pero los tres recibieron una descarga eléctrica al instante.

Un enorme Klingon apareció frente a ellos y les gruñó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Les dije que se comportaran. - murmuró y luego, se volteó en dirección a los espectadores, eran cientos de seres y eran de especies variadas. - ¡Atención! Tal como les habíamos anunciado con anterioridad, les traemos hoy no solo esclavos, como los demás, sino que iniciaremos con algo más fuerte. - se encaminó hacia el doctor y le señaló - Éste es el oficial médico en jefe de la USS Enterprise, Leonard Horatio McCoy, tiene excelentes conocimientos en lo que se refiere a la medicina, obviamente, por lo que además de ser esclavo, mantendrá a sus demás posesiones con vida y en buen estado. - el castaño jamas se había sentido tan incómodo como en ese momento, el Klingon continuó con el rubio. - Aquí les tenemos a nada más y nada menos que el Capitán James Tiberio Kirk, de la USS Enterprise - al instante un murmullo se extendió por toda la audiencia - Tiene conocimientos técnicos que les puede ser útiles, además, su expediente de la Academia incluye en su información personal la palabra "promiscuo", por lo que ha de ser un buen acompañante personal - Kirk miró con odio al Klingon frente a sí, quien se limitó a escupir frente a su caja y sonreír con perversidad - Ahora, lo mejor para el final. Tenemos a Sch... Sash... Agh, malditos Vulcanos - el Klingon gruñó - Tenemos al Comandante Spock, primer oficial y Oficial Científico de la USS Enterprise, como verán, es un Vulcano, pero es más que eso, es un híbrido entre un Vulcano y un Humano, para los coleccionistas; para los trabajadores, es diez veces más fuerte y resistente que un esclavo común, no requiere la misma cantidad de alimento y descanso como un humano y es casi imposible que se enferme.

Al instante, muchas manos se levantaron.

\- Comandante Kahar - comienza un andoriano al que le falta una de sus antenas - ¿Por qué el espécimen uno está desnudo?

\- Para que ustedes puedan ver con sus propios ojos que se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, mientras más sano, mejor.

\- ¿Y por qué los humanos no? - Siguió el alien al ver la camisa rasgada de rubio y la cicatriz a medio sanar de su frente.

\- Los humanos nos dan muchos problemas, además - continuó - Éste en específico es más buscado para venganza personal o algo similar, hay muchos resentidos con este capitán, ah, claro y es solo un humano, no es interesante para coleccionar.

El andoriano asintió en comprensión, como si todo aquello tuviera sentido y fuera lógico.

\- En dos horas orionitas se realizará la venta, los que lleven más dinero, se los quedan; los tres seguirán en exhibición en este tiempo.

Así, el Comandante Kahar les dijo algo en Klingon a los que eran sus escoltas y éstos se posicionaron cada uno al lado de las cajas.

\- Volveré - les dice el comandante a los tres - Y espero jamás volverlos a ver en mi vida después de hoy.

Después de esto, se da la vuelta y se aleja.

-0-

\- ¡Niet! Así no, déjame hacerlo - el joven hizo que aquel muchacho se levantara para ocupar su puesto en el piso, revisando el cableado de la consola - Los cables los intercalaste, esto estaba bien... Dejame ver la pantalla de la consola... ¡Da! Ya recuperamos la energía, espero que no se hayan borrado todos los datos que teníamos abiertos, ¿Los almacenaste?

El muchacho abrió los ojos con desmesura y se sonrojó, bajó la vista negando con la cabeza, provocando que el ruso se llevara una mano a la cara con desesperación y, claro, ira.

\- Un momento - interrumpió el muchacho - Envié la información por un medio no privado a la sección de ingeniería para que la Cadete Jaylah lo revisara, tal vez se guardó una copia en la base de datos.

Chekov lo miró y sonrió enormemente, lanzándose a abrazar a aquel muchacho.

\- ¡Der'mo, Sam Roger! - le dijo al separarse - ¡Eres un genio!

Y se pone a revisar, con ayuda del Teniente Roger, justo en el momento en el que arribaron Scotty y Jaylah al puente.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó el ingeniero.

\- Explotó el puesto científico - respondió Roger mientras veía al joven ruso teclear sobre la pantalla con rapidez - logramos hacer que esté operativo nuevamente, pero perdimos los datos que teníamos.

\- ¿Lo perdieron? - preguntó la chica sorprendida.

\- Estoy recuperándolo, aún no estamos perdidos.

\- ¿Aún?

\- ¡Listo! Aquí está todo, tal como lo teníamos.

\- Asegúrate de guardar una copia esta vez, Chekov. - dijo Scotty.

La puerta se abrió y entró Sulu, siendo saludado por las personas del puente, al instante que se sentaba en la silla del capitán.

\- Informe, señor Chekov.

\- Tenemos un problema con el rastro que hemos estado siguiendo, señor. Según nos muestran las lecturas, éste se detiene en un espacio límite al cuadrante Beta, lugar no explorado por la Federación. - toma un respiro, tras soltar todo esto y continúa - pero lo extraño no es que solo se detiene, sino que desaparece, como si la nave se hubiera esfumado del universo.

\- ¿Alguna teoría?

\- Aye, señor. Las naves que secuestraron tanto a los tripulantes de la USS Farragout, como al doctor, al comandante y al capitán, poseían un dispositivo de ocultamiento. Es posible que esta nave, oculta, haya sido arrastrada por un rayo tractor de otra nave o de alguna base y al estar apagado su motor, no emitía ningún gas.

\- Interesante teoría, ¿Alguna prueba que la respalde?

\- En efecto, nos llega una transmisión débil, como si fuese lejana, pero no logramos captar de donde proviene.

\- ¿No es posible que la nave enemiga se haya detenido y nos esté acechando?

\- Niet, capitán - le responde Chekov- Su aparato de ocultación solo funciona si la nave está encendida y si lo está, entonces debería emitir gas.

\- Entendido - responde el capitán interino. - ¿Qué tan lejos estamos del punto en el que el rastro desaparece?

\- Estamos a medio pársec de distancia - responde Roger.

\- De acuerdo, necesito que no pierdan el rastro y que no paren de escanear la zona, cuando lleguemos, la nave estará en alerta roja, de acuerdo a los datos que tenemos, disparar para inhabilitar la nave. Uhura - llama a la joven que acababa de llegar al puente - ¿Cómo estamos con la flota?

\- Nos mandaron órdenes para retirarnos, señor. - dice la morena - Sulu... ¿Qué hacemos?

Hikaru lo pensó, ya les habían proporcionado un informe sobre los sucesos ocurridos en el lugar de la USS Farragout y la Flota dictó que la nave regrese en cuanto terminen las reparaciones a la Enterprise.

\- Dile a la Flota que nuestro motor se encuentra inestable y no podremos regresar inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y si envían una nave de reparaciones?

\- Niega toda ayuda con la excusa de que poseemos a los mejores ingenieros y que ellos son capaces de resolver cualquier problema con la nave.

\- Pero, señor - interrumpe Scotty - La nave está en óptimas condiciones, como diría el señor Spock.

\- Señor Scott - dice Sulu, levantándose para posicionarse frente a él - Si la Flota se entera de que seguimos en la búsqueda de nuestros superiores, vendrán a por nosotros a arrastrarnos de este lugar y posiblemente perderemos nuestra oportunidad de rescatarlos. ¿Entendido?

El ingeniero abrió los ojos por un instante y luego con una sonrisa pícara respondió.

\- Señor, lamento informarle que la góndola derecha se encuentra en un estado grave y tardará algunos días en reparaciones.

\- Bien, señor Scott. - Sulu asintió y volvió a sentarse en la silla, pasando al lado de Pavel y regalándole un guiño.

El joven ruso estaba impresionado con la capacidad de su amante para comandar. No lograba entender porqué es que su ex-esposo le había pedido el divorcio, pero se alegraba por tal hecho. Con una sonrisa, siguió trabajando en lo suyo, el tiempo a recorrer medio pársec pasa volando.

* * *

 **Hola! He vuelto! me temo que como he iniciado clases, se me hará un poco más difícil actualizar y por ende, escribir, sobre todo porque estoy cursando el último año de secundaria y se acercan las pruebas para entrar a las universidades :'v Pero no dejaré de escribir, es una de mis pasiones secretas que solo los que me leen, conocen (? SI alguien se dio cuenta, este fic tiene solo 7 capítulos pero este se llama capítulo 8, se supone que comienza con el One-Shot, pero si les parece que esto va como historia aparte, no lo cuenten y listo (? Ah, me enredo yo solita xD**

 **Lamento si es muy largo el capítulo, no sabía cuando parar! no le encontraba el momento para detenerme xD en fin, ¿merece el, hasta ahora, más largo capítulo, algún review? :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

\- Capitán - se presenta, haciendo una reverencia, aunque el aludido esté de espalda.

\- Pasa, Kahar.

El Klingon se adelanta unos cuantos pasos.

\- Veo que algo te molesta, Kahar. - dice el capitán, anticipándose a lo que sea que diga su comandante.

\- Señor, no está la audiencia que esperábamos. Sí hay gente que se ve interesada, pero si no hay competencia...

\- ...No nos pagarán bien, sé cuál es tu punto. - el capitán se levanta de su silla y se gira encarando al Klingon. - Solo necesitamos que la noticia fluya un poco más.

El Klingon hace una mueca de disgusto, dando a entender que lo que más quiere es deshacerse de ellos, el capitán fija su único ojo gris sobre Kahar.

\- No es la primera vez que nos sucede y lo sabes. Los espectadores solo necesitan confirmar que no les mentimos. No desesperes, Kahar, ellos nos asegurarán cambiar de oficio. Por ahora, solo toca esperar.

El Klingon sonríe ante la promesa de tener que dejar de arriesgarse con la Flota y vivir de cualquier otra cosa que les dé más de lo que les pagan.

Aunque al capitán no se le escapó el mal presentimiento y la angustia de su comandante. Por ahora, solo toca esperar.

-0-

Sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer le puede costar la vida, es inmoral, ilógico y cómo no, es estúpido hasta más no poder. Se esforzó mucho para llegar a donde estaba... Bueno, no debía exagerar, es cierto que a veces la tachaban de holgazana porque "no se le daba la gana de acatar órdenes" ella no era perezosa... La verdad, no le gustaba la crueldad con la que eran tratados los rehenes, así que evitaba en lo posible usar la fuerza bruta. Gracias al fetiche del comandante de la nave con ella, no la mataron y tiraron al espacio, puede que el costo haya sido alto, pero al menos aún seguía con vida.

Aunque, por cómo van los acontecimientos, no sería por mucho tiempo. En su camino, recapacita de lo que va a hacer, se queda parada, estática, a unos pasos de la sala del teletransportador.

Cuando ella era pequeña, sus padres le enseñaban que ella debía ver los pros y los contras de sus acciones.

Pros:

* Si los ayuda a escapar y ellos cumplen su palabra, podría tener una nueva vida... Libre.

* Ella definitivamente se llevaría a Lumm consigo, no lo dejaría solo.

* Podría... Tener una familia.

Ella llevaba mucho tiempo que no sabía lo que era el amor de una familia, lo máximo que tuvo fue la amistad de Lumm. Y sí, después de pensarlo, ella definitivamente aceptó que su relación con el humanoide es de amistad.

Contras:

* Puede que la Federación no la acepte y ella tenga que pagar por sus crímenes.

* Puede que Kirk no deje que ella se lleve a Lumm.

* Pueden morir en el intento.

Ha pasado gran parte de su vida pagando con su cuerpo para que no la asesinen y está a punto de arriesgarse por unos completos desconocidos.

Ella evalúa ambas partes, tiene mucho que perder, pero también mucho que ganar.

Ahora evalúa lo que le dice su enseñanza.

"El bienestar de la mayoría sobrepasa el bienestar de la minoría... O de uno"

-0-

El ruido era incesante, los comerciantes gritaban anunciando sus mercancías, las personas recorriendo la zona se empujaban unas a otras por conseguir algo o simplemente, para pasar.

Los tres seguían en sus cajas transparentes, resguardados por cuatro Klingon. No podían hablar entre ellos, los electrocutarían... Aunque hay otra manera de conversación.

 _"¿Ella te ayudó?" -_ preguntaba Kirk con incredulidad, su enlace telepático con el Vulcano le ayudaba a que la comunicación entre ambas mentes sea más fluida que entre dos personas no enlazadas.

 _"Más bien me asistió, Jim. Tuve también una conversación con ella"_

 _"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?"_

 _"En resumen, lo que nos iban a hacer, pero ya lo estamos viviendo, así que no sirve prevenir de nada. Ella también tiene un problema consigo misma, fue capturada como nosotros, pero se le dio la oportunidad de unirse a ellos"_

 _"¿La Romulana te dijo todo eso?"_

 _"No, pude entrar en su mente cuando bajó sus barreras. Ella no está segura de si nos va a ayudar o no, pero te aseguro, Jim, que ella no nos quiere hacer daño"_

 _"¿Y eso por qué..._

La conversación fue interrumpida por un grito entre la multitud. Dos Klingon al instante desenvainaron su Tik'leth y los otros dos empuñaron su Phaser, se pusieron en frente de cada una las cajas. Ellos no podían ver qué era lo que sucedía allá afuera, uno de sus guardaespaldas empezó a hablar y por la forma pausada, Spock dedujo que estaba comunicándose con la nave.

De repente, varios destellos empezaron a rodearlos y justo antes de desaparecer, McCoy pudo ver cómo un rastro de humo ascendía de una de las casetas de vendedores y si su vista no le fallaba, también vio sangre desperdigada por el suelo.

De esto último no está tan seguro, ya que el escenario cambió.

Se encontraban en la caverna con teletransportadores donde llegaron al planeta. Al parecer, si intentan energizar fuera del planeta, son redirigidos al único lugar donde esto es posible.

Los Klingon empezaron a dar bramidos furiosos a un pobre esclavo Orionita qué sólo hacia su trabajo. Este apretó unos botones y movió algunas cosas en la pantalla táctil y las luces volvieron a rodearlos.

Cuando todo dejó de destellar alrededor de ellos, lo primero que vieron fue un montón de Klingon y Romulanos furiosos.

\- ¿Por qué los trajeron de vuelta? - Gritó una chica con cabello corto y orejas puntudas.

\- Disparos. - respondió un Klingon con el poco Estándar que conocía.

\- Le informaremos al comandante Kahar que hubo riesgo de pérdida de activos - gruñó C'ronte, a la vez que iba en busca de un Comm.

Los tres estaban estáticos en sus puestos, Jim se fijó en algo extraño, había un muchacho de piel amarilla, delgado, con abundante cabello azul oscuro y cejas espesas parado entre la multitud, a diferencia de los Klingon, Romulanos, e incluso dos Tellaritas, él no los miraba con odio, sino curiosidad.

 _"Es un Zarminiano" dice Spock, en su voz mental incluso parecía asombrado "del planeta Zarmina, también llamado Gliese 581 g... El planeta fue destruido por la enana roja Gliese 581 cuando su luz se extinguió"_

 _" Es imposible, Spock, los Zarminianos se extinguieron hace más de veinte años, no hubo reporte de sobrevivientes, la nave que traía a los pocos afortunados explotó por fallas técnicas, sólo hubo un reporte de... Una lanzadera perdida"_

 _"Parece ser que la lanzadera perdida lo contenía a él, el único sobreviviente a ambos desastres, pero por su apariencia, se ve que es joven, más que nosotros, incluso. Podría no saber de dónde viene ni quienes son o fueron sus padres"_

Jim desvió su mirada hacia McCoy, quien también estaba observando al alien y por su mirada, se dio cuenta que el doctor había hecho la misma deducción que ellos.

El Zarminiano al darse cuenta de que era objeto de la mirada de los tres rehenes, frunció el ceño y para no dar la impresión de "debilucho" que todos en la nave tienen de él, les da una mirada feroz y enseña sus largos colmillos en señal de advertencia y emite un gruñido.

Jim queda impresionado de la audacia del joven, al mismo tiempo, temeroso. La Federación no tuvo tiempo suficiente para aprender de los Zarminos, por lo que no sabe a qué abstenerse con su especie.

\- Hey, calma, Tigre - dice la Romulana con una sonrisa burlona, poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Lumm - Ellos no te van a comer.

Lumm iba a responder, pero fue cortado por un feroz rugido que llamo la atención de todos. El comandante Kahar había llegado y a leguas se notaba su ira.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué los trajeron de regreso?

\- Parece que alguien quiso comenzar una matanza o algo así en el planeta. - dice Xar, quien se había mantenido en silencio ese tiempo

\- ¡Cada semana hay disparos allá se abajo! - exclamó el Klingon con ira.

\- ¡Trataron de dispararnos! - Vociferó uno de los Klingon en su lengua natal. - Debimos quedarnos a luchar, pero pudimos perder la carga.

Kahar estaba muy, muy enojado. Se notaba en su rostro. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, le interrumpieron.

\- comandante - dijo uno de los Klingon presentes. - Es una transmisión del planeta, de T'praya, pide que la transportemos.

\- Hazlo, VeqHe - respondió Kahar.

Las luces blancas aparecieron, mostrando el cuerpo de la Romulana.

El rostro de T'praya tenía una cortada que iba desde el pómulo casi hasta sus labios y sobre su ropa había manchas azules.

Cuando Lumm la vio, al instante suavizó su mirada y se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien? - él preguntó.

\- Seh - Ella sonrió, bajando de la plataforma de transporte y chocando a propósito su brazo con McCoy - Estoy bien, Lumm, sólo estaba cerca del ataque y me dieron unos cuantos golpes.

\- ¿Qué tan cerca? - preguntó la otra Romulana.

\- La sangre azul le pertenecía a un Andoriano que estaba parado frente a mí. Le enterraron una D'ktahk en el pecho.

\- ¿Quién? - esta vez preguntó Kahar, quien había dejado parte de su furia de lado.

\- No le vi el rostro, estaba entre una multitud. - dice ella elevando una ceja.

\- ¿Y esta sangre verde? - pregunta Lumm.

\- Es mía, el que mató al Andoriano se dirigía a mi tratando de enterrarme su cuchillo. Me golpeó y me hizo una cortada superficial en el hombro con el D'ktahk, no sin antes dejarme un recuerdo en el rostro.

\- T'praya - interrumpió Kahar - ¿Conseguiste la carga?

\- Si señor. De hecho, iban a transportar de inmediato los misiles, pero por el ataque, retrasaron el envío tres horas Orionita.

El Klingon dio una sonrisa macabra sin despegar los ojos de la Romulana.

-Bien hecho, T'praya - su mirada se desvía hacia los tres rehenes que miraban todo con curiosidad. - Llévenselos a una celda. No tuvimos suerte hoy, pero la tendremos mañana. Vayan todos a sus puestos.

La multitud se dispersó mientras los tres eran llevados. Jim no quería que volvieran a separarlos de Spock y para su fortuna, los enviaron a la misma celda, empujándolos desde la puerta para que cayeran en el frío piso.

\- Eso es muy cliché - murmura McCoy mientras se soba la parte posterior de la cabeza, ya que ésta chocó con el suelo. - Sé que somos sus prisioneros, pero ¿No pueden tener algo de tacto?

Un Klingon sólo resopló mirándolo mal y cerró la puerta con fuerza, lastimando los sensibles oídos vulcanos.

\- ¡Spock! - dijo Jim en voz alta, al instante, lanzándose a abrazarlo. McCoy no se quedó atrás y también se abalanzó hacia su amigo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, duende? Levántate, te haré una revisión fugaz.

El vulcano enarcó una ceja.

\- Me encuentro...

\- ... En óptimas condiciones, lo sé, lo sé. ¡Levántate! Llevamos dos días sin verte. Necesito asegurarme de que te encuentras bien.

Spock hizo caso y tan pronto estuvo de pie, el doctor rompió dos trozos de tela de las botas de su pantalón, usándolas para poder tocar al Vulcano sin necesidad de entrar en contacto con su piel.

\- A simple vista te ves bien, aunque se nota que no has dormido nada, no te culpo, nosotros estamos igual. - Sostiene uno de sus brazos y revisa la piel, luego lo suelta y toma el otro brazo, pero de repente se detiene en un punto. - Tienes una cicatriz en el antebrazo.

Jim se acerca curioso. McCoy sigue hablando consigo mismo.

\- Es muy grande para ser una picadura de mosquito, pero muy pequeña para una herida, es circular, por lo que sabemos que se originó con un objeto cortopunzante destinado no a cortar sino a penetrar la piel. Una aguja. Pudo ser de un hypospray, pero como no hay signos de envenenamiento o de intrusión de cualquier fármaco o sustancia en tu cuerpo, he de determinar que te tomaron una muestra de sangre.

Spock ladea la cabeza levemente.

\- Así es como determinaron que soy un híbrido.

\- Exacto, aunque ya no debemos preocuparnos por eso. Me alegra que estés bien, Spock.

Jim se quita la camisa amarilla, quedando en la camiseta negra y se la entrega a Spock.

\- Has de tener frío - le dice con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Gracias, Jim. - el vulcano le mira y frunce ligeramente el ceño. - ¿Te peleaste con los Romulanos?

El joven capitán abre los ojos con desmesura y se da cuenta que estaba sosteniendo una mano de Spock y la retira rápidamente, sonrojándose.

\- Eeeh... ¿Sí?

\- Capitán, ¿Qué es lo que siempre conversamos al respecto?

McCoy murmuró un pequeño "¡Uuuh!" Tapándose la boca y retrocediendo unos pasos tratando de aguantarse la risa. Sabe que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero no tienen nada mejor que hacer encerrados.

\- Que no debo arriesgar mi vida de manera innecesaria... Ellos comenzaron, me estaban moliendo a golpes, yo solo traté de defenderme.

\- Oigan, cálmense - interviene Leonard aún divertido al respecto.

Jim iba a replicar, pero una mirada de advertencia del médico lo dejó en silencio.

Spock se sienta en el piso recostado contra la pared.

\- Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, Jim. Por favor.

El rubio le miró como si fuese un niño al que acaban de regañar y asiente, tomando lugar junto al vulcano. McCoy no se quedó atrás y se colocó del otro lado de Spock para proporcionarle el calor que pueda por el momento, ya que algo le dice que no estarán ahí por mucho tiempo.

-0-

"Entró al baño con pesadez, se sentía impotente y lo único que podía hacer es darse una ducha con agua fría para despejar su mente. Se le había declarado al vulcano y éste ¡Le rechazó! Al parecer era cierto, los vulcanos no tenían sentimientos.

Se empieza a desvestir con rabia, y se enoja aún más cuando no puede bajarse el cierre de la camisa. Se estira lo más que puede, pero el cierre se quedó atorado y gime de frustración, cuando siente que el cierre se desliza suavemente y al mirar tras de sí... ¡Es Spock! Da un respingo, sin voltearse, pero no dice nada, ambos comparten baño y se le había olvidado echarle seguro a la puerta. El vulcano está parado tras él ¿Con las mejillas sonverdeadas? Lo que Spock hizo jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Con suavidad, retiró la camisa amarilla del rubio y subió lentamente el borde de la camisa negra, hasta que dejó la espalda descubierta de James T. Kirk.

Jim se dio la vuelta con miedo y algo de excitación. ¿Era ese uno de sus sueños eróticos? Tenía que serlo, posiblemente se quedó dormido tan pronto entró a su cuarto y su mente despechada se lo trataba de compensar.

Y bueno, si aquello era un sueño, había que seguir a ver qué pasaba.

Lo miraba a los ojos, los ojos de Spock no eran como acostumbraban a ser, había algo en ellos que le hacía querer abalanzarse sobre él. El vulcano con suavidad y lo que parecía ser miedo, posó su mano en la cintura de Jim y se acercó, hasta que sus torsos quedaron unidos.

\- Tú... Dijiste que no. - por fin susurra Jim.

\- Dije que no sabía. - responde Spock.

\- ¿Qué no sabías?

\- Interpretar lo que siento por ti, hasta ahora.

El rostro del vulcano se acercó al de Jim y éste cerró sus ojos, esperando a lo que venía, siempre esperando y por fin, de una manera que jamás se habría imaginado y en el último lugar que habría pensado, se bes..."

\- ¿Qué lees, vulcanita? - T'praya se sobresaltó y apagó el Padd. Era Xar quien estaba parado al lado de su cama.

\- Nada de tu incumbencia. Y no me digas "vulcanita" - responde con fastidio. Tanto a Pirtenax como a ella les dicen "Vulcanos" porque simplemente son más serios que los demás.

Xar se rio.

\- ¿Así que bajaste al planeta?

\- En efecto y un poco obvia y fuera de lugar tu pregunta, ya que me viste aparecer en la sala de transporte y escuchaste lo que dijo el comandante.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo imbécil a tu extraña manera?

\- Si.

\- ¿Nunca te cansas de provocarme?

T'praya le sonríe burlonamente.

\- No.

Xar le devuelve la sonrisa, pero ésta esconde algo.

\- Algún día me las vas a pagar.

\- Ya intentaste matarme cuando llegué a la nave y fallaste, ¿Por qué esta vez será diferente?

Ella lo vio, un brillo en sus ojos; él sabía algo sobre ella, algo que ninguna otra persona en aquella nave sabe. ¿Qué era? No importaba, ahora su plan debía acelerarse.

 **Hey! miren quién volvió! les dije que me tardaría un poco más por la escuela, pero me niego rotundamente a dejar este fic en hiatus, es la primera vez que escribo un DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO! (ya está en proceso) así que no voy a dejar esto de lado :3 en fin.**

 **¿Merece este capítulo, algún comentario?**

 **P.D: Si ven algún dedazo, díganme xD ya que en revisión descubrí varios...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

¿Qué mejor lugar para ocultarse que un campo de asteroides?

Afortunadamente, a unos kilómetros de distancia del lugar que por voto unánime se designó como "la zona cero" y por unánime se quiere decir que Chekov lo propuso y nadie dijo nada al respecto, otorgándole el permiso de llamarle de esa manera; se encontraba un campo de asteroides.

Decidieron permanecer ocultos y escanear la zona, sin embargo, nada se escuchaba.

\- Capitán - dice Uhura preocupada de que llevaban dos horas ocultos y aún no sucedía nada- ¿Y si no hay nadie por estos lares?

\- Dado que el planeta está asociado con Klingon y al parecer, también con Romulanos, debieron lograr alguna forma de ocultar el planeta combinando ambas tecnologías de ocultación.

\- O hicieron algo similar a como Jaylah ocultaba la Franklin en Altamid - sugiere Scotty pensativo.

\- Cadete Jaylah - le pregunta Sulu girándose para verla - ¿La única manera posible de deshabilitar un campo holográfico es destruyendo los aparatos que lo emiten? ¿No se pueden apagar sin necesidad de intervención física?

\- No, señor - responde negando con la cabeza - Únicamente se puede hacer desde adentro, el que tiene control sobre el campo holográfico tiene los códigos de desactivación.

\- Señor Sulu - interviene Scott nuevamente - ¿Y en caso de que no sea campo holográfico, sino una capacidad de ocultación híbrida en tecnologías Romulana y Klingon?

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa - Hikaru se estaba esforzando en buscar la forma de acercarse a la "zona cero" sin tener que llegar lanzando disparos por doquier.

\- Podríamos enviar una sonda de reconocimiento - sugiere Chekov, quien se había mantenido en silencio.

\- Es una buena idea, pero en caso de que el planeta sí esté allí, ellos verán la sonda y sabrán que la Federación está ahí.

\- Sulu... - habla Uhura pensativa. - ¿Aún tenemos la nave con la que bajamos a Q'onos para ir a por Khan?

La chispa de esperanza en la mirada del capitán interino no se le escapó a nadie.

\- ¡Si, aún la tenemos!

\- Capitán, ¿Están ustedes pensando en ir personalmente a la Zona Cero? - el teniente Roger mostraba incredulidad. No entendía por qué a sus oficiales superiores les gustaba arriesgarse tanto. - ¿Es necesario ir y peligrar? Además, sus rostros son asociados con la Flota, los descubrirían en caso de que de verdad estén allí.

\- Pero, querido compañero - dice Jaylah poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro - Tu y yo no somos tan conocidos como ellos.

\- Hecho, irán ustedes dos - dice Sulu con una sonrisa - avisaré a Giotto que les asigne algunos guardaespaldas.

\- Esperen, ¿Están dementes? Con todo respeto, capitán. - Roger dijo esto último a la carrera. - Pero yo jamás he ido a una misión de campo y esto es una misión de rescate.

\- Es una misión de reconocimiento, como todas las misiones que hace la flota. - Sulu trataba de apaciguar los nervios de su teniente- Irán a visitar un planeta extraño y se harán pasar por civiles para no dar a conocer la flota, averiguarán todo lo posible y buscarán sobre todo en las ventas de humanoides.

\- ¿Y si los encontramos a ellos? - Pregunta Jaylah.

\- Busquen toda la información posible al respecto y analicen el terreno, deberán volver a la nave y armaremos un plan táctico.

\- Capitán, en caso de que el lugar sea el correcto, ¡Estamos frente a la base más grande conocida de ilegalidades! - Dice Scott - ¿No deberíamos llamar a la Flota en ese caso y armar juntos el plan táctico?

\- Eso lo discutiremos de acuerdo con lo que sepamos, por ahora concentrémonos en la situación actual. Necesito que ustedes se vistan como civiles, compradores y/o mercaderes.

\- ¿Si nos preguntan qué vendemos?

\- Entonces vender no - Sulu piensa hasta que cae en cuenta de algo. - Digan que necesitan conseguir combustible Betazoide. Sabemos que allí lo venden y nadie cuestionaría su razón para bajar. No lleven consigo nada representativo de la flota más que su comunicador. No lo saquen a menos que estén seguros de que nadie los ve.

\- Entonces - murmura Jaylah pensativa. - ¿No podremos establecer comunicación con ustedes?

\- Me temo que no, podrían rastrear la señal y con ello detectar a la Enterprise.

Roger se ve muy asustado al respecto, al igual que Jaylah.

\- No los obligaré a ir - dice Sulu suavemente - Si creen que no pueden, díganme y envío a alguien más.

Sam Roger estaba a punto se aceptar la oferta y permanecer a salvo en la nave, pero Jaylah se le adelantó.

\- Yo iré, señor Sulu - dice la muchacha - Ustedes me salvaron de Altamid, es mi turno de salvarlos.

Sulu asiente y mira al joven teniente científico quien se veía en una enorme disputa consigo mismo, hasta que al fin habló.

\- Creo que todos aquí le debemos la vida al Capitán Kirk y compañía - dice en un murmullo, recordando cómo se sacrificó por la nave y la tripulación cuando ésta estaba a punto de caer sobre San Francisco- supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Hikaru asiente y se da la vuelta, mirando hacia el frente. Presiona unos botones en la silla.

\- Aquí Capitán Interino a Seguridad, jefe Giotto, necesito un equipo para desembarque, no mayor a tres guardaespaldas, envíelos a la zona de carga donde se les darán instrucciones específicas.

\- _A la orden, Capitán. -_ responde por el alta voz.

\- Capitán Interino a Enfermería. Doctor M'benga, se le requiere para misión de reconocimiento, preséntese en la zona de carga.

\- _Si señor. -_ responde el doctor.

\- Sulu fuera. - levanta la vista hacia los muchachos esperando sus órdenes.

\- Señor, ¿Por qué el doctor M'benga?

\- Hay una mínima posibilidad de que logren rescatarlos si ven la ventaja táctica, sólo si hay ventaja, evalúen todas las situaciones y si no la hay, procedemos con el plan; entonces necesitaremos un médico para atender cualquier emergencia. Cadete Jaylah, teniente Roger - Hikaru mira a los dos jóvenes, quienes están a punto de realizar su primera misión en tierra posiblemente de la forma que no esperaban - Suerte.

-0-

Para McCoy, eso era una cosa extraña. No se le da muy bien el concepto de Deja Vu, pero en ese momento era lo que mejor describiría ese momento para él.

Estaban los tres, no habían cambiado de posición y miraban con odio la puerta. McCoy juraría que incluso Spock hacía mala cara.

Y como buen Deja Vu, sucedió otra coincidencia. La puerta se abrió y entró la Romulana en un ágil movimiento empuñando su Phaser.

Los tres se levantaron de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué demonios nos apuntas con Phaser? - McCoy bajó los brazos que había subido instintivamente y dio un paso al frente, pero inesperadamente se vio sorprendido con un disparo cerca a sus pies y retrocedió.

\- ¡Es su culpa! -dijo ella de forma agitada- ¡Yo no sabía qué hacer! ¡¿Por qué tuvimos que capturarlos a ustedes?!

Se estaba hiperventilando. Ninguno sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, ya que T'praya se veía estable cuando bajó de la sala de teletransportación.

\- T'praya - dijo suavemente Spock, siendo ahora el objetivo del arma- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Yo... - su frase quedó a medias, ella temblaba ligeramente y bajó el Phaser- Yo...

El Phaser se cayó de sus manos y ella quedó paralizada, miró a ambos lados como si esperara que apareciera alguien más.

\- Yo... Saboteé la venta - dijo esto último en un susurro, apenas audible para ellos. - No podía dejar que algo les pasara. - una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla y al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, la enjuagó con el dorso de su mano de manera brusca - Ustedes son buenas personas, nunca me agradó que atacáramos a la Federación. No merecían ese destino.

Todos la miraban en silencio. Ella continuó.

\- Lo he decidido - ella miró al frente, topándose con la mirada azul de Kirk - Los ayudaré a escapar.

El rubio capitán le dio una suave sonrisa.

\- Te agra...

\- Agradecer es ilógico - continuó ella impasible - Pero tengo una condición.

Se miraron entre los tres, temiendo lo que pueda pedir, pero al ser su única posibilidad de escape, en un acuerdo mutuo silencioso, decidieron correr el riesgo. Jim la miró y asintió animándola a continuar.

\- Que Lumm y yo los acompañemos.

Se veía una clara confusión en el rostro de los tres, sin embargo, aceptaron.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué cambió de decisión tan repentinamente? - habló Spock, con una ceja alzada.

\- Creo que usted ya es consciente de cierta información que no debería saber.

El vulcano asintió, provocando aún más confusión de parte de los humanos.

\- Lo siento, ya me perdí. - dijo McCoy sentándose contra la pared.

\- ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - dice Jim.

El vulcano eleva una ceja mirando a la joven, quien se encoge de hombros en señal de derrota.

\- T'praya es Vulcana.

La cara de ambos era un poema.

\- ¿Que tú... ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento, estoy más perdido de lo que estaba, demonios, ¿Cómo si quiera sabes eso? Cualquiera puede decir "Ilógico" y no por eso es un maldito Vulcano.

\- Doctor McCoy, le agradecería que evitara usar un lenguaje tan... florido.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- ¿Cómo... Pues... Este... - Kirk raramente se quedaba sin palabras, pero aquello le había tomado muy por sorpresa.

\- Los padres de T'praya eran Ka'tur V'tosh, es decir, Vulcanos sin Lógica. - Spock la mira de reojo - Son aquellos que no aceptan la filosofía de Surak y el control de sus emociones. Está mal visto por la sociedad vulcana, pero en lo personal, no veo por qué desprestigiar a aquel con pensamientos diferentes.

\- ¿Alguna experiencia personal, duende? - pregunta McCoy.

\- En efecto, doctor. Mi hermano Sybok.

\- ¡¿Hermano?! - esta vez fue turno de Jim por alterarse. - ¡Llevamos saliendo casi un año y jamás me habías mencionado aquel pequeño detalle! ¡¿Cuál es tu excusa?!

El vulcano se veía ligeramente incómodo ante la mención de su relación frente al doctor y a la chica.

\- No creí que fuera relevante...

\- ¡Y una mierda! - dijo Jim esta vez.

\- ¿Cómo haces para convivir con un humano? Son muy inestables. - dijo T'praya, quien ahora se veía calmada y divertida con el asunto y muy, muy en el fondo, se sentía como una niña de 15 años viendo a su pareja favorita hacer cosas de parejas como... Discutir.

Sin embargo, Spock la ignoró y continuó en lo suyo con Jim.

\- Creo que es ilógico discutir en este momento, dado que...

\- ¡Nada! ¿Algo más sobre tu familia que deba saber?

Spock casi suspiró.

\- Sybok es mi medio hermano por parte de mi padre y tengo una hermana llamada Michael, adoptada por mi padre.

El de ojos azules se veía muy confuso y frustrado en ese momento.

\- ¿Michael, dices?

\- Michael Burnham.

\- ¡¿La chica de la Batalla de las Binarias es tu hermana?! - Esto fue por parte de McCoy, obteniendo una ceja alzada. - Por si no lo recuerdas, duende de sangre verde, también fui a la Academia y vi historia de la Flota Estelar.

\- Bueno, fue divertido, pero me estoy tardando mucho y Lumm se cuestionará.

\- ¿Es tu pareja? - pregunto Kirk precipitadamente.

\- No, es mi amigo. - dijo, sintiéndose alegre al reconocerlo en voz alta finalmente. - Volveré pronto, cuando se hayan calmado las cosas ente ustedes dos - dijo señalando a Jim y a Spock - Y, comandante... Trate de no ser tan explícito contándoles lo que vio en mi mente, recuerde que soy yo quien tiene el Phaser. - Dijo esto levantándolo del suelo y enseñándolo. - Ideen cómo podríamos escapar, nosotros no hemos desechado ninguna de sus pertenencias, si necesitan algo, me dicen cuando vuelva y veré qué puedo hacer. - T'praya salió del lugar, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-0-

Ella se sentía en cierta forma alegre, ya que después de mucho tiempo, por fin podía usar su estilo de ropa.

Se amarró bien su Phaser y lo escondió bajo su chaleco, junto al comunicador.

Se cabello lo amarró en su acostumbrada coleta baja y se puso sus botas.

Vestía de la misma forma que cuando fue ayudada a escapar de Altamid.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo y lanzó un suspiro de determinación. Salió así de su recámara, en dirección a la sala de carga, donde la esperaba el grupo de desembarque junto al teniente Roger.

Ella sabía cómo tratar con la gente a la que se enfrentaban, pues varios piratas también habían caído en la emboscada de Krall y ella tuvo que lidiar con sus despreciables existencias durante su estadía en aquel planeta.

Cuando llega ve una pequeña nave gris que está siendo equipada con algunos suministros. Se acerca a ella y la contempla un poco.

\- Ya nos ayudó en una misión similar a esta - dice Scotty, quien estaba a cargo de hacer la revisión a aquella nave - El capitán, el comandante, la teniente Uhura y dos hombres de seguridad se infiltraron como mercenarios a Kronos, el planeta hogar de los Klingon; para atrapar a Khan.

\- ¿Khan? - pregunta ella - ¿El hombre modificado genéticamente que reinó durante las Guerras Eugenésicas?

\- Veo que te va bien con historia universal, linda - dice sonriendo. - Así es, fue a él.

\- ¿Y eso en qué se parece a esta misión?

\- En que buscamos a un individuo en específico y justo ahora buscamos a tres.

Ella asiente y vuelve a mirar la nave, hasta que la despierta de su ensoñación un _"Todo listo"_ siendo gritado por Roger.

Ella sentía un nudo en el estómago, pero con un resoplido, se quitó cualquier miedo que pudiera albergar y entró en la nave.

 _"Puedo hacerlo"_

-0-

\- Si no han desechado nuestras pertenencias, podríamos requerir un comunicador y tratar de conectarlo a algún mando de la nave para poder enviar un mensaje cifrado s la Enterprise - dijo Spock, tratando de idear algún plan.

McCoy y Kirk le miraban.

\- Bueno - comenzó el doctor- fue interesante conocer algunos pequeños detalles de tu familia, Spock, y dado que no nos vendrán a visitar nuevamente hasta dentro de un largo periodo de tiempo, ¿Qué tal si mejor nos explicas algo de ello y también sobre T'praya?

El vulcano sabía que llegaría el momento en el que lo hostigarían con preguntas sobre su vida, pero jamás creyó que sería en un lugar o situación como aquella. Él se sentó frente a McCoy, Jim sentándose a su lado.

\- Mi padre antes de estar con mi madre, tuvo una esposa, era una princesa de Vulcano y de su relación, tuvieron a Sybok, mi medio hermano, luego mi padre de divorció de ella. Según lo poco que me contó mi madre, Sybok desde pequeño era diferente, él no abrazaba la filosofía de Surak como los demás y era abierto emocionalmente, gracias a esto, a pesar de que era buen estudiante y un individuo altamente intelectual, se retiró finalmente de la escuela, decidido a perseguir sus propósitos fuera de Vulcano, la última vez que lo vi, yo tenía nueve años y él estaba próximo a cumplir los veinte.

Los dos humanos escuchaban atentamente.

\- Michael, sin embargo, fue adoptada por mi padre al quedarse huérfana... Ella vivió y creció como un vulcano, a pesar ser humana, fue a la escuela conmigo y terminó sus estudios poco antes que yo, su deseo era entrar a la Academia de Ciencias Vulcana, pero se le negó el ingreso. Por tal motivo, se enlistó en la Flota Estelar y sirvió en la Shenzhou bajo el mando de Philippa Giorgiou, supongo que lo demás ustedes ya lo saben.

\- Si, ¿Ella no fue una de los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque de la Narada?

\- En efecto, después de dichos acontecimientos, Michael decidió ayudar a restablecer la colonia vulcana, al lado de mi padre y el embajador Spock, según me dijo, tan pronto termine, volverá a su puesto en la Flota.

\- ¿Mantienes comunicación con ellos? - pregunta Jim.

\- Sólo con Michael, es muy difícil localizar el paradero de Sybok.

Mientras Spock hablaba, Jim inevitablemente recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo del vulcano.

\- Bueno, ¿Y de la chica?

\- No tengo más que detalles superficiales, ya que la conexión con su mente no fue por tacto, sino por imágenes que ella dejó deslizar a la superficie durante un desliz.

\- Genial, Spock, la volviste loca.

\- Yo no provoqué su ruptura, sólo le pregunté si nos podía ayudar a escapar y ella pareció alterarse al instante.

\- Bien, pero ¿Qué de ella? ¿Sabes por qué una Vulcana terminó así?

\- Debido a que ella nació en Rómulo, es considerada Romulana a pesar de ser descendiente de vulcanos, sus padres huyeron de mi planeta y al no encontrar un paradero estable, terminaron en Rómulo, ya que al parecer allí residía un grupo de Ka'tur V'tosh desde hace siglos. Se establecieron como guerreros y tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña.

Pude ver cómo los padres de T'praya discutían cuando ella tenía ocho años, decían algo sobre el Senado Imperial Romulano. Luego una masa de Romulanos congregándose en su hogar y sacando a sus padres a la fuerza. Su hermano había salido a defenderlos, le destruyeron el cráneo con una daga. T'praya estaba escondida. Parece que los habían descubierto y sabían que había Vulcanos viviendo en Rómulo. No sé qué pasó después de eso o cómo ella pudo escapar, pero cuando era adolescente la capturaron y por castigo al eludir a las autoridades durante años, no la sentenciaron a la muerte rápida como sus padres y su hermano, sino que fue forzada a vivir en la esclavitud el resto de su vida, en Remo. Estaba en sus dieciocho años cuando hubo una explosión en la sección minera donde ella se encontraba y tuvo oportunidad de escape al encontrar una lanzadera. Fue la única que logró salir con vida. Durante su trayecto, fue interceptada por una nave, esta nave. Estuvo sometida a torturas, latigazos, golpes, electrocución. - " _violación"_ dijo en su mente, pero no en voz alta y Jim no pudo captarlo por el enlace. - Cuando se dieron cuenta que ella resistía, la enlistaron en sus tropas y por eso ella está aquí.

Jim no pudo evitar sentir un poco de simpatía por la chica y de una forma muy extraña y retorcida, le recordó su infancia y estadía en Tarsus IV. Spock al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en la cabeza de Jim, suavemente sostuvo su mano y empezó a trazar delicados círculos con su pulgar. Sigue hablando.

\- En cuanto a su petición de traer a aquel que llama "Lumm"... Creo que deberíamos tratar de liberar a todos los rehenes que podamos.

McCoy le miró como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Estás fuera de tu mente vulcana, Spock? Por si no lo recuerdas bien, estamos atrapados todavía y sería un milagro si logramos salir de aquí con vida.

\- Doctor, confío plenamente en las capacidades del personal de la Enterprise, por lo que he de asumir que ya han ideado un plan de rescate y se deben encontrar cerca.

\- Jamás creí que serías tan optimista, duende.

\- Soy realista, no optimista. He sido testigo de lo que pueden lograr, por lo que mi suposición no se encuentra muy fuera de lugar.

Jim lanzó una pequeña risa, aún recostado en el hombro del vulcano.

\- Spock tiene un punto, Bones. Tenemos varios genios a bordo de la nave.

\- Si - concede el médico - Lo más probable es que Scott le haya delegado el puesto de capitán interino a Sulu para seguir con sus mejoras no autorizadas durante el rescate.

Jim volvió a reír. Su ingeniero en jefe prefería mil veces estar en la sección de ingeniería trabajando en lo suyo que estando en el puente dando órdenes. A veces él lo comparaba con Spock en cuanto a su adicción por el trabajo.

\- Entonces, Spock... - Dice Kirk, apretando suavemente la mano del vulcano, sin importarle que McCoy presenciara tanto toqueteo entre ambos. - ¿Dijiste algo sobre los comunicadores?

-0-

No había nada ni nadie al rededor, las estrellas estaban a pársecs de distancia y lo más cercano era un pequeño cinturón de asteroides que rodeaba la nada. Bueno, a esa nada se dirigían.

Jaylah estaba firme en su puesto, mientras Roger pilotaba la nave, ella le explicaba al doctor M'benga lo básico de la nave, como la comunicación, la teletransportación y las armas, por seguridad.

-Entonces - dijo el moreno - Permanezco en la nave, atento a las comunicaciones con ustedes, en ninguna circunstancia contacto con la Enterprise, siempre mantener los escudos puestos en la nave.

\- Exacto - respondió Jaylah - Ahora, doctor, toma el volante y llévanos a lo desconocido.

\- Esa es una buena frase para enmarcar - murmuró M'benga mientras aceleraba considerablemente, reduciendo la distancia entre ellos y la Zona Cero.

\- arribaremos al punto exacto donde desparece el rastro en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Cero.

La nave se detuvo lentamente, en un lugar totalmente vacío. Ellos estaban confusos. Jaylah no sabía a qué atenerse, posiblemente a que traspasaran una barrera invisible y el planeta se revelaría ante ellos o algo así. Pero no.

\- Entonces - empezó a decir la chica con furia. - La nave se detuvo aquí ¡Y tuvo una explosión instantánea que desintegraría cualquier rasgo de ella!

Sam estaba inquieto, pues tenía un mal presentimiento de aquel lugar.

\- Doctor - siguió hablando - ¿Alguna transmisión?

M'benga revisó el panel, buscando en todas las frecuencias. Hasta que escuchó algo.

\- Jaylah, hay una señal muy débil de interferencia, se lo paso al puesto.

Al instante, ella se sentó frente a una pantalla en uno de los tres puestos principales.

\- No es interferencia - Dijo Roger cuando vio los patrones sonoros en la pantalla, frunció el ceño. - Jay, amplifica el sonido y modúlalo en las siguientes condiciones. Superficie de planeta clase D, elimina cualquier sonido producido por viento, o ráfagas.

\- Listo.

\- Bien, ahora, sobre ese terreno inhóspito, incluye un ambiente artificial tipo Andoriano.

\- Hubiera comenzado desde allí. - dijo ella con fastidio mientras terminaba de incluir las condiciones.

\- No, si lo hubieras hecho desde un principio, no se tomaría en cuenta las interferencias planetarias.

Cuando ella terminó, reprodujo nuevamente el sonido y todos lo escucharon atentamente.

\- _"¿Cual es su propósito aquí?"_

Era una voz gutural, el mensaje se transmitía en varios idiomas, comenzando por el estándar. Jaylah le detuvo la mano a Roger cuando estuvo a punto de responder.

\- No te ofendas, pero ellos odian a los humanos - murmura, al instante que ella es la que responde en su propio lenguaje.

\- _Venimos de muy lejos, queremos conseguir algo que necesitamos._

 _\- "¿Cual es su moneda de pago?" -_ le respondieron en su propio idioma _._

 _\- Ninguna, usamos los trueques._

 _\- "Manténganse en línea y apaguen los motores"_

M'benga miró a la chica quien asintió, diciéndole que haga lo que piden.

En un momento, la nave fue de algún modo, hackeada, de manera que las pantallas empezaron a mostrar toda la información contenida en los bancos de memoria y de la nada, las luces se apagaron y los ventanales de la nave que mostraban el exterior, se oscurecieron por completo.

\- Jaylah - dice Roger con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No tenemos habilitados los escudos.

\- ¿Y?

Roger mira nuevamente la pequeña pantalla que brillaba con intensidad en aquella oscuridad.

\- Nos tienen en la mira.

* * *

 **Perdónenme, les dije que tardaría un poquitín por culpa de la escuela y bueh, así fue, pero como dije también anteriormente, no pienso dejar este fic en Hiatus.**

 **Así que... ¡Por fin! ¡el capítulo 10 está aquí!**

 **Créanme cuando les digo que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comenzarlo y también eso me demoró un poco, aunque después no podía parar de escribir... La inspiración trabaja raro.**

 **EEEEEEEEEENNNNN fin. (Perdón, sonó muy a lo German Garmendia xD)**

 **¿Merece este hermoso, suculento y exquisito décimo capítulo, algún comentario?**

 **Me emocioné xD**

 **P.D: el capítulo anterior debí de actualizarlo hace semanas, pero Fanfiction no me dejaba actualizar :c por eso los subo de una vez.**


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella celda era diferente, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las luces se iban apagando hasta que los dejó sumidos en la oscuridad. Según el vulcano, la hora terrestre era 11:45 de la mañana en San Francisco, pero claro, ninguno de los residentes de aquella nave era humano.

Los tres se encontraban nuevamente sentados uno al lado del otro contra la pared. McCoy se había quedado dormido e instintivamente, al buscar calor, se abrazó a Spock, el cual lo dejó tranquilo y continuó su plática mental con Jim.

" _Necesitaríamos que vaya a la sección de ingeniería... Si es que hay una en esta nave. Allá ella debería poder conectar el comunicador y poder enviar mensajes en una frecuencia oculta"_

 _"Tiene lógica, sin embargo, aún hay un tema que hay que tratar. El amigo de T'praya que también quiere rescatar"_

 _" Ni siquiera sabemos quién es y si confía o no en nosotros"_

 _" En efecto, necesitamos hablar con él también"_

 _"¿Algo más?" -_ Jim mira a Spock, hay algo que no le quiere decir y él lo sabe. - _"¿Nada que quieras comentar?"_

Por supuesto, Spock se dio cuenta. Le dijo.

 _"Jim... No sabemos cuántos rehenes hay acá, pero si hay posibilidad, deberíamos intentar sacarlos a todos, no era broma."_

El capitán ya se lo esperaba y le sonrió.

 _"Me encanta cuando eres altruista"_

Estirándose un poco, dejó un pequeño beso en los labios del vulcano. Y continuó.

 _"De hecho, también lo estaba pensando"_

 _"Es posible que, al salir de la celda, podamos desactivar la seguridad de las demás"_

 _"Es posible" -_ estuvo de acuerdo Kirk- _"Pero ahora, deberíamos tratar de descansar"_

Dicho esto, ambos miraron hacia McCoy, quien tenía un brazo rodeando al vulcano y su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro. Jim sonrió burlonamente.

 _"¿No te preocupa leer su mente accidentalmente mientras duermes, Spock?"_

El vulcano elevó una ceja en dirección al rubio.

" _Un poco..."_

 _-0-_

Tenía que abordarlo de alguna manera, no podía simplemente arrastrarlo en sus planes. No le haría eso. Lo más difícil justo en ese momento era sacarlo de sus aposentos. ¿Por qué? Porque él compartía recámara con los demás Oriones de la nave y vivían en un desenfreno sexual constante.

Ella no iba a ser arrastrada por las feromonas que éstos emitían, así que debía entrar lo más rápido posible.

Tomó una gran respiración y se adentró al cuarto.

Ya era de noche en la nave, lo que significaba fiesta en aquel lugar, tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, ella pudo sentir lo densa que era la atmósfera y lo primero que oyó fueron gemidos, risas y conversaciones.

Los tripulantes eran libres de pasarse al cuarto de los Oriones en su tiempo libre, pues además de los dos que eran fieles seguidores del capitán de aquella nave, el resto eran esclavos sexuales.

Buscó entre el gentío, aguantando el aire y apresurando el paso, hasta que vio al chico de piel amarilla recostado en una cama con un padd en la mano.

Fue corriendo hasta él, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló, haciendo que éste trastabillara.

Fuera del bullicio, ella tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras era objeto de risas del chico.

\- Sabes que me puedes llamar, ¿No?

\- No me escucharías entre el gentío - dijo ella respirando agitadamente.

\- Bien, ¿Para qué me necesitas?

Entonces ella recordó lo que fue a hacer allí, miró a ambos lados del pasillo de forma sutil, encontrando una cámara de vigilancia.

\- Aquí no. - le susurró, provocando que la risa de Lumm se apagara. Era algo serio.

T'praya lo agarró de la mano y caminaron buscando cualquier lugar donde ellos puedan hablar en libertad. La solución fue una cabina de suplementos de aseo.

\- T'pra, ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lumm, necesito que me respondas con toda sinceridad - comenzó ella. - Tú... ¿Te gustaría abandonar esta nave?

El chico abrió los ojos con desmesura.

\- T'praya, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te quieres meter en problemas?

\- Hay una oportunidad, Lumm. - dijo ella - Los rehenes de la flota, los últimos tres. Su nave está cerca.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - estaba anonadado, pero a la vez, curioso.

\- No lo sé, ellos lo saben.

\- ¿Así que para eso entrabas a sus celdas? ¿Para charlar con ellos?

\- Lumm, escucha - ella quería que él entendiera - Podríamos comenzar una nueva vida, lejos del peligro constante, comenzar una familia, ¡Tendríamos el hogar que jamás pudimos tener!

\- ¿Y si no nos aceptan por lo que hemos hecho?

\- Mi condición ha sido esa, que nos acepten.

\- ¿Condición? ¿Nos? - Lumm estaba aún confuso. - ¿Les ofreciste ayuda? ¿Por qué a ellos y no a los demás?

Por supuesto, ella no iba a mencionar los fanfics.

\- Porque son un Capitán, con su Primer Oficial y su Jefe Médico. Ellos tienen más influencia que los demás.

Lumm frunció el ceño juntando sus cejas azules.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que yo te acompañe?

Ella lo miró y apretó su mano.

\- Eres el único amigo que he tenido en mi vida, no quiero dejarte sólo.

El humanoide sonrió débilmente y abrazó con fuerza a la Romulana.

\- Y yo no te dejaré sola, T'pra. - dijo firmemente. - Ahora, ¿Cuál es el plan?

-0-

Hacía más de dos noches que no dormía y por supuesto, un humano no puede tolerar tanto cansancio sin cometer una locura.

Se dio cuenta de eso cuando despertó abrazando a un vulcano desnudo.

\- ¡Ah! - Gritó McCoy alejándose lo más rápido posible, provocando que los otros dos también salieran de su ensueño. - ¡Maldición! ¡Tendré pesadillas!

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta, Bones? - sonrió Kirk restregándose los ojos. - Al menos dormiste caliente.

\- Dime que no toqué cosas indebidas dormido.

\- Descuide, doctor - dijo Spock con una ceja elevada - nada indebido.

Las luces estaban encendidas nuevamente, por lo que supusieron que ya era "de día" así que no debía tardar la chica en llegar.

En efecto, pasados quince minutos, la puerta se abrió, provocando que los tres se levantaran.

Ella entró apuntándoles con el Phaser como es costumbre y detrás suyo apareció un chico de piel amarilla dejando la comida en el suelo. Jim al verlo mejor, se da cuenta que es el Zarminiano.

\- Espera - le dice al muchacho, quien se detiene en su sitio mirándole con una mezcla entre terror y confusión.

T'praya también se sorprende.

\- Es Lumm - dice ella.

\- ¿Por qué les das mi nombre? - replica el chico en un gruñido.

T'praya le ignoró.

\- Está dispuesto a ayudarnos. Pero como dije, vendrá con nosotros.

Los tres asintieron al instante.

\- Bueno, tal parece que mi menor preocupación es que ustedes sepan mi nombre - dijo Lumm con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Lumm - pregunta Jim con curiosidad - ¿Qué raza eres?

El chico borró su sonrisa.

\- Soy un Orión con problemas fenotípicos.

T'praya tenía curiosidad.

\- Chico - responde McCoy - ¿Estás seguro de que eres un Orión?

\- Estamos aquí para hablar de un plan, no de mi origen.

\- Perdón, Lumm - dice Kirk - Sólo que tu apariencia física nos recordó a una especie extinta. Entonces, hablemos de un plan.

Lumm ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué especie? - preguntó.

\- Los Zarminianos, habitaban un planeta llamado Zarmina que fue destruido por su propio sol, hubo pocos sobrevivientes de aquella catástrofe, pero la nave en la que iban tuvo problemas técnicos y explotó.

Lumm estaba en shock, él no sabía a qué especie pertenecía, recordaba vagamente una lanzadera, la alerta roja y él entrando en ella. Creía que solo era una pesadilla recurrente.

\- ¿Qué... Saben de los Zarminos?

\- No mucho - respondió Spock - era una especie que recientemente se había comunicado con la Flota. Quería formar parte de la Federación Unida de Planetas.

\- ¿Sobrevivió alguno?

\- No sabemos - dijo Jim - Sólo que en los restos de la nave hace falta una lanzadera.

Lumm se encontraba estupefacto, así que él probablemente podría ser el último de su especie, lo que era más chocante.

\- Nuestro deber en casos como éste, sería protegerte - continuó el rubio. - Pero creo que justo ahora no estamos en las condiciones.

\- Los ayudaremos - dijo Lumm - Nos largaremos de esta nave.

-0-

El capitán de la nave mantenía una conversación interesante con un posible comprador, se encontraba en su despacho, del cual nunca salía.

\- ¿Seguro que solo a él? Puede abordar cuando quiera a nuestra nave y observar los exóticos especímenes que poseemos. Sus experimentos serían más fructíferos si tuviesen más sujetos de prueba.

\- No me interesa nada más, necesitamos hacer pruebas a tactotelépatas - respondió la voz - Sólo al Vulcano.

-0-

No sabía qué había sucedido.

Todo estaba oscuro y de repente había nuevamente luz. ¿Se habían teletransportado? Al enfocar mejor, vio algo que antes no había en la zona cero. Era... Un planeta.

Un planeta rodeado de cientos de naves, Klingon, Romulanas, Oriones, Cardassianas... Parecía una estación espacial, mantenía plataformas de desembarque, todas ocupadas y el resto de las naves se encontraban rodeándolas.

M'benga acercó la nave lentamente a la zona donde se encontraban las naves Klingon. Una de esas era la que estaban buscando.

\- Lo encontramos - dijo Jaylah con éxtasis. - Pero no podemos decirle a la Enterprise.

\- Tenemos la misma frecuencia de transmisión que la nave, ¿No? - dijo Roger - Si ellos logran enviar algo o tratan de contactar con la Enterprise, nos llegará el mensaje, ¿Cierto?

Jaylah asintió. Luego su rostro se iluminó.

\- ¡Podemos contactarnos con la nave y entre nosotros simultáneamente! Si alguien intenta rastrear la llamada, será redirigido a esta nave por ser la más cercana. Así que sólo usaremos la comunicación cuando estemos en el planeta.

\- Entonces, ¿Cómo le decimos a la Enterprise que no pasen información relevante si se quieren comunicar con nosotros?

\- Chekov lo sabrá - dijo Jaylah - El chico es listo, cuando escuche nuestra forma de comunicarnos, les avisará a todos.

La chica miró al teniente Roger como si fuera a pedirle algo de vida o muerte.

\- Sam, ¿Vas a bajar conmigo?

El muchacho ya se lo había pensado, asintió.

\- Entonces, debo pedirte un favor enorme - el chico la miró curioso- No es usual que bajen humanos a lugares de negocios ilegales y muerte, así que, si vienes conmigo, deberás fingir que eres mi esclavo.

\- No te preocupes, Jaylah - Dijo Sam pasándose una mano por la nuca - Ya me había planteado ese escenario.

Ambos se preparan, alistándose en la plataforma de transporte. Sam se colocó una cadena alrededor del cuello que le hacía sentir incómodo, pero en esta misión, su comodidad era lo que menos importaba.

La chica tomó un fuerte suspiro, cerrando los ojos; uno de los chicos de seguridad, el más robusto que tenía una cicatriz en su cara, los acompaña, mientras que el otro se queda con el doctor.

Cuando exhaló, abre sus ojos y da un decidido...

\- Energice.

-0-

El puente era un caos. Había gritos, mandados, tensión.

\- ¡Capitán! - dice el joven que reemplaza a Roger. - la nave emite una señal débil, son patrones de teleportación.

\- ¡Genial! - responde el asiático con sarcasmo - ¿Se teletransportan a la nada? La nave se perdió de nuestra vista y no podemos acercarnos.

\- Respira, Sulu - dice Scotty, también preocupado por el equipo de desembarque y, sobre todo, por Jaylah.

\- No sé cómo lo haces, Scott - Dijo Hikaru - Eres el tercero al mando, tú deberías estar en esta silla.

\- ¿Seguro, chico? - respondió el escocés - Yo les soy más útil en ingeniería que dando órdenes, lo sabes.

\- Estoy seguro, si hay algún problema en ingeniería, te relevo. Yo soy más útil como piloto que dando órdenes.

Ambos asintieron y así Scott se sentó en la silla de capitán.

\- No te desanimes, Hikaru - le murmuró Chekov cuando se sentó a su lado - Lo haces bien.

Éste le elevó los ánimos al piloto, quien empezó a trazar el movimiento de la nave a la par con los asteroides.

El ingeniero en jefe tenía la vista en frente, en el punto exacto donde la pequeña nave se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. Tienen sus movimientos muy medidos, él lo sabe. Si escanean, los atrapan, si se comunican, los atrapan, si envían una sonda, los atrapan...

\- Señor - Dice la teniente Uhura con algo de confusión. - Es la cadete Jaylah.

En ese momento, todo el puente quedó en completo silencio observando a la morena quien escuchaba atentamente.

\- Está hablando con nosotros.

\- Páselo a altavoz - dijo Scotty.

La mujer cumplió la orden y todos escuchaban pendientes.

 _"Hemos llegado a tierra, para poder teletransportarnos, hemos tenido que pasar por un punto de revisión, que, al parecer, evita que los saqueadores escapen y las visitas indeseadas..._

Scotty estaba a punto de hacer la seña para que abrieran la señal de comunicación.

\- ¡No! - gritó Pavel, parándose en su sitio - ¡No digan nada!

\- Muchacho. ¿Qué suced...

" _Entendido, Zahree " -_ era la voz del doctor M'benga. Ese era el nombre en clave de Jaylah.

\- Ellos tienen su comunicación ligada a la nuestra. Podemos escuchar y transmitir sin ser detectados.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Es como un puente, la nave es el puente entre el equipo de desembarque y la Enterprise. Si alguien intenta rastrear la llamada, será redirigido a la nave donde está el doctor...

 _"Bien hecho, K'ran -_ continuó Jaylah - _Si necesitas comunicar algo, sólo por este medio"_

Se quedaron en silencio, nadie respondió, hasta que Pavel habló.

\- Teniente Uhura, abra el mismo canal por el que se comunica Jaylah.

Chekov recorrió rápidamente la vista por todo el puente, hasta que se topó finalmente con quien estaba buscando.

\- ¡Keenser! - el hombrecito estaba al lado de Scotty, como era costumbre - Necesito que respondas en tu propio idioma.

Keenser ladeo la cabeza y asintió.

Uhura hizo seña de que la frecuencia estaba abierta y Keenser se acercó para hablar.

\- _Entendido. -_ dijo. Uhura cerró la señal.

\- La nave traducirá el mensaje - murmuró Scott. - ¿Por qué Keenser y no Uhura?

\- Porque podrían detectar el acento humano en ella.

\- Pavel, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto? - le preguntó la morena.

El ruso se encogió de hombros.

\- Jaylah tiene historias muy interesantes que contar.

-0-

La caverna que les recibía poseía un foco de luz intensa que lastimó sus ojos. El lugar era horrible, en su opinión, sucio y de mal gusto.

Vagamente le recordó al interior de la Franklin, durante su larga estadía en Altamid.

Había un chico Orión que los miraba detrás de un panel de control.

\- Cada vez que se teletransporten a cualquier lugar fuera del planeta, serán redirigidos a alguno de los puntos de control, como éste. - dijo el chico de forma automática - Está prohibido establecer comunicación con la Federación, la Flota Estelar o cualquier autoridad. Ahora sigan, obstaculizan el paso.

Los tres de inmediato se bajaron del teletransportador y siguieron el camino por el túnel hasta la salida.

El exterior era... Curioso. A diferencia de la caverna de la que salieron, el piso ya estaba pavimentado, no muy bien, pero se notaba la diferencia. Había casetas por todos lados, al igual que individuos caminando de un lado a otro, exponiendo sus gigantescas armas, cobrando por una hora con una Orionita, gritando a los cuatro vientos los productos que negociaban. Era un caos perfectamente normal para todos los demás.

Jaylah agarró la cadena de Sam con fuerza inconscientemente.

\- Bien... ¿Ahora? - preguntó el hombre de seguridad. Jaylah no recordaba bien su nombre. ¿Steve? ¿Andrew? Tenía cara de Andrew, así que decidió llamarlo mentalmente de esta forma.

\- Ahora buscaremos algún lugar donde comercien seres vivos.

Se acercaron a una de las casetas. La chica tenía expresión feroz. Miró al vendedor, un Tellar robusto y con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, niña?

\- Busco donde venden individuos.

\- Aquí no es. - el tellar señala a una calle. - Busquen el centro de la ciudadela, ahí exponen a los humanos, está frente a un conjunto de edificaciones, esta mañana según me cuentan, estaban ofertando dos humanos y un vulcano. Quizá todavía puedas tener otro esclavo. - dijo, al ver a Roger.

Jaylah asintió y empezó a caminar. ¿Dos humanos y un vulcano? ¿Serían ellos? Pasaron varias edificaciones, su vista se veía obstaculizada por la cantidad de ventas ilegales. Incluso vio un puesto donde vendían carne de gormagander cruda y "fresca". Se le revolvió el estómago al instante.

\- ¿Cómo llegaremos al centro de la ciudadela? - pregunta Roger una vez pierden de vista la caseta.

\- Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Sam. - ella miraba en todas direcciones, para ella todo era igual. - Quizá...

Roger abrió los ojos, sabía lo que iba a decir.

\- No es buena idea separarnos.

La chica miró al humano que se había cruzado de hombros,

\- Si, tienes razón. - dijo - aunque nos ayudaría mucho.

Los tres continuaron su camino entre tanta multitud, siendo que, a unos kilómetros, una muchacha estaba a punto de comenzar un alboroto.

-0-

La puerta se abrió, los tres por costumbre se levantaron al instante.

McCoy estaba a punto de replicar de que T'praya se había demorado mucho, pero se mordió la lengua cuando vieron que no era la Romulana, sino que era el comandante Kahar con dos Klingon tras de sí.

\- Agarren al vulcano - ordenó.

Los dos Klingon al instante se acercaron con determinación, pero fueron esquivados por Spock, mientras Jim y McCoy se apresuraban a tratar de desarmarlos. Uno de estos aventó a Leonard contra una pared, dejándolo fuera de combate y Jim aprovechó su distracción para quitarle el Tik'leth y atravesarlo contra su pecho.

Un rayo llegó a Jim, quien cayó al suelo.

El comandante Kahar le había disparado con su Phaser.

\- Ya basta - dijo de forma amenazante al vulcano, quien se había abalanzado sobre el rubio, que estaba lentamente recobrando la consciencia. Kahar miró al otro Klingon y le hizo señas para que se llevara al vulcano. Miró a Spock ahora. - Si no vienes, le disparo al otro - le apuntó a McCoy, quien se encontraba sobre el suelo mirándole- Pero esta vez la programé en matar.

El doctor mira aterrado a Spock, quien se levanta cuidadosamente. Leonard empieza a negar frenéticamente.

\- No vayas, Spock. Maldita sea.

\- Spock... - era Jim, susurró con un hilo de voz.

Pero era su deber como primer oficial protegerlos. Proteger a Jim. Pero no iba a dejar que le suceda nada a Leonard.

Levanta las manos, siendo sujetado por el Klingon con unas cadenas y cuando ya estaba bien amarrado, Kahar sacó de su cinturón un bastón eléctrico que empuñó contra el costado izquierdo de Spock, haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse hasta caer al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡No! ¡Imbécil! - Vociferó McCoy, tratando de levantarse, pero el otro Klingon le dispara, dejándolo también en la oscuridad.

Solo quedaba Jim, en el suelo, observando a su lado el rostro pacífico de Spock, mientras era cargado por el Klingon y se lo llevaban del cuarto.

Su mente no soportó más y dejó que la neblina se lo llevara.

-0-

Ya estaba cansada, llevaban una hora caminando y no sabían a dónde debían dirigirse, tal parece que cuando se piden direcciones en aquel lugar, es divertido dar indicaciones falsas.

Sin embargo, harta, decide preguntar una última vez.

\- Oye - llama la atención de un joven Romulano que estaba leyendo en un Padd - ¿Dónde queda el centro de la ciudadela?

El Romulano la inspeccionó de arriba a abajo, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

\- Estás de suerte lindura - dijo con una sonrisa ladeada - Nos encontramos en el centro.

Ella abrió los ojos con desmesura.

\- Si me entero de que mientes... - gruñó de manera amenazante.

\- ¿Por qué mentiría? Solo los inmaduros dan indicaciones falsas.

Ella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

\- ¿Donde es la maldita venta de humanoides? - dijo en casi un rugido.

El Romulano rio.

\- Vaya, que no se note tu interés por la venta - se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a Jaylah, quien no se mostró intimidada - Lamento decirte que llegaste tarde.

Ella se detuvo. Si su piel no fuera blanca, dirían que se puso pálida. Él notó su leve agitación.

\- Nah, no los han vendido. - dice con una sonrisa - al parecer alguien quiso impedir la venta esta mañana o simplemente escogió mal momento para asesinar a un pobre Tellar.

Nuevamente la esperanza surgió.

\- ¿Sabe el nombre de los vendedores?

\- No, pero volverán mañana al medio día Orionita.

Ella asintió en agradecimiento y se fue alejando, con Sam y "Andrew" tras de sí. Pero una mano en su hombro la detiene.

\- Ah no - es el Romulano - te dije lo que querías, dame algo a cambio.

Ella movió de manera discreta su mano en dirección a su cinturón, donde acostumbra a cargar una pequeña daga. Con un ágil movimiento, la saca y se la pone al Romulano en el cuello.

\- De acuerdo - dice - te doy tu vida.

Y sin decir más, se retira con los dos humanos que la veían atónitos, dejando a un Romulano con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa. _"Vaya, que difícil es encontrar a chicas con carácter"_

 _-0-_

No sabía si ya estaba muerto y si era así, la muerte era muy ilógica. ¿Estaba destinado a pasar la eternidad mirando una potente luz blanca?

No, no está muerto. Escucha voces. Luego recuerda todo. Lo sacaron a rastras de la celda...

Las voces se hacen más claras. Era el Klingon, Kahar y otra voz que no logra identificar. Escucha atentamente para sacar toda la información posible.

-... Así que les pagaré extra si lo mantienen en su nave temporalmente, al menos hasta que terminen las reparaciones en mi nave o hasta que ustedes se vayan de acá.

\- Nuestra nave no es un hotel - dijo Kahar - Pero, como usted es un leal comprador, podemos hacer una excepción. ¿Algún requerimiento?

\- ¿Está vinculado? - pregunta la voz desconocida - Si lo está, pagaría también por su pareja para que los experimentos sean más fructíferos.

Spock deseó gritar "¡No!" Pero ni se podía mover.

\- No lo está - respondió el Klingon - Al menos no parece.

\- ¿No parece?

\- Lo secuestramos con dos humanos. El resto de su tripulación estaba en la nave que nos atacó, así que no sabemos si está vinculado o no.

\- Es una lástima. - dijo la voz - Cuando necesite transportarlo a su nave, le avisaré. Irá con dos de mis guardaespaldas, aunque con lo débil y exhausto que estará, dudo que nos sea mucho problema.

-0-

\- _Aquí Zahree -_ suena en los altavoces - _Por fin encontramos lo que necesitamos, pero la venta se ha cerrado quien sabe por qué. Mañana al mediodía Orionita se reanuda. K'ran, tres para transporte._

El alivio en los miembros de la Enterprise fue visible al escuchar este último mensaje. Uhura lo había pasado a toda la nave porque el resto de la tripulación había reclamado al capitán interino que se le informara cualquier novedad respecto a la misión. Todos estaban preocupados por su capitán, primer oficial y médico en jefe.

Scotty miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

\- ¿Cuándo es el mediodía Orionita? - preguntó a nadie en específico.

\- En 17 horas, señor.

\- Gracias.

\- _Entendido, Zahree. K'ran fuera._

Y se cortó la transmisión entre el equipo en tierra con el grupo en la pequeña nave. Uhura cerró el canal.

No se podían volver a comunicar con ellos hasta dentro de 17 horas, Scott lo sabía y estaba preocupado por ellos, por Jaylah. Veía a aquella muchacha como a una hija. Sintió una mano en su hombro que le sacó de sus divagaciones. Era Nyota.

\- Ellos estarán bien - dijo con una sonrisa - tanto el equipo de desembarque como los chicos.

Ella se agachó un poco y besó la frente del escocés, quien se permitió relajarse ante el suave toque.

\- Gracias, dulzura. - respondió.

Volvió a mirar al frente con incertidumbre. En 17 horas todo cambiaría para bien o para mal. Luego pensó en Jim, su capitán.

Solo espera que los chicos no hayan ya metido la pata.

* * *

 **HEEEE VUELTOOO!**

 **Hola, bellezas. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11! ya casi termina el fic, no puedo creerlo.**

 **Este capítulo gastó aproximadamente cuatro mil palabras! es el capítulo más largo! no sabía cuando detenerme ajajaja, por poco y escribo todo el final aquí xD**

 **En fin 3 ¿Merece este capítulo larguito, algún comentario?**


	11. Chapter 11

No podía moverse, por más que lo intentara, no podía hacer nada, mas que oír y sentir lo que le hacían. Su "comprador" quería saber cómo funcionaba la tactotelepatía a nivel biológico y cómo podría inducirla en su propio cuerpo.

Pero para esto, requería de muchos experimentos. Le habían inyectado una especie de paralizante que supuestamente lo dejaría dormido. Pero su mente estaba muy despierta y alerta.

Intentó gritar, su mente le ordenaba a su cuerpo que gritara, pero éste no respondía.

Sentía la hoja filosa cortar su antebrazo verticalmente, el agudo dolor expandiéndose por su cuerpo, la sangre verde brotando de la carne y dedos introduciéndose en el corte.

Su mente no podía procesar nada más que el dolor.

Hasta que tuvo un pequeño espasmo muscular. Lo captó. Un espasmo en su pierna derecha.

Por fin su cuerpo reaccionaba. Trató de centrar su mente en moverse. Moverse. Moverse. Mover.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Tomando una enorme bocanada de aire, asustando al individuo que se encontraba revisando sus venas y arterias.

Con una mano inútilmente se cubrió su brazo y trató de levantarse, pero al poner los pies en el piso, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo. Escuchó que ese hombre hablaba, pero no le importó. Trató de levantarse nuevamente. Buscó con la mirada algo con qué defenderse, hasta que su vista se fijo en el pequeño bisturí con sangre verde. Usando su brazo bueno, se sostuvo del mesón donde había estado acostado y agarró el bisturí, apuntando hacia el hombre que retrocedió al instante.

Unas puertas se abrieron y él se volteó hacia los individuos que entraron. Estaba mareado, miró hacia abajo, una laguna verde lo rodeaba. Su brazo tenia una gran hemorragia que no se detenía. Volvió a mirar arriba, eran humanoides muy similares a los humanos. Le apuntaban con Phasers. Se tambaleaba ligeramente. Sintió una punzada en su cuello y se dio cuenta que aquel doctor le había inyectado con un hypospray. Nuevamente, sentía que perdía el control sobre sí mismo. Escuchó un sonido metálico y luego cayó en cuenta que había soltado el bisturí. Sus piernas flaquearon y otra vez fue a dar al piso.

Sólo que esta vez ya no podía levantarse.

-0-

Abrió los ojos.

Había tenido la peor pesadilla. Estaba atrapado por unos piratas espaciales con Jim y el duende y unos Klingon se había llevado a Spock. Qué estupidez.

Miró el techo. Qué raro, recordaba diferente el techo de su cuarto, menos tenebroso.

Giró su vista. ¿Desde cuando dormía en el suelo?

Escucha algo, una puerta se desliza.

\- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo una voz femenina que le pareció conocida. - Lumm, ayúdame con ellos.

¿Lumm? Ese nombre era raro. Su mente evocó la forma de un muchacho alto y delgado de piel amarilla y cabellos azules. Lumm...

Unas manos lo intentaron sentar.

\- Está despierto - dijo la chica. - McCoy, ¿Está bien?

Ella seguía hablándole, pero él difícilmente podía mirarla. Era una Vulcana, qué gracioso, una Vulcana acababa de maldecir.

\- ¡Despierta, McCoy!- le dieron una bofetada que lo dejó bien despierto en sus cinco sentidos.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso? - gruñe, pasándose una mano por su mejilla.

Luego se fija bien. _Demonios, no era una pesadilla, es peor que eso._

 _-_ Leonard, ¿Qué pasó aquí? - dijo T'praya. - Nos retrasaron el almuerzo tres horas y cuando llegamos, ustedes estaban desmayados en el suelo y no está Spock.

\- Spock... - murmura el doctor. Luego se levanta repentinamente. - ¡Spock! ¡Se lo llevaron! Ese tal Kahar. ¡Y dos Klingon!

La chica mira el suelo. Ahora entiende todo. La sangre purpura debió de ser de algún Klingon.

\- Supongo que los atacaron - murmura ella - eso explicaría porqué hay sangre Klingon en el suelo y porqué ustedes estaban inconscientes.

\- Eh, ¿Si? - luego mira a su alrededor.- ¿Y Jim?

Se fija en una esquina. Lumm lo tenía en sus brazos, pasándole un trozo de tela húmedo en el rostro. El Zarminiano lo mira.

\- Oye, sin ofender, pero tu amigo creo que es masoquista. - dijo, volviendo a lo suyo.

\- No tienes ni idea - dijo acercándose.

\- Maldita sea - volvió a exclamar T'praya - Vendieron a Spock.

El doctor la mira con los ojos abiertos.

\- Es lógico - sigue ella- Sólo se lo habrían llevado por esa razón.

\- ¿Sabes a quién? - preguntó.

\- Me acabo de enterar por ustedes, ¿Crees que tengo la menor idea de quién podría ser? - dijo sarcástica. - Por cierto, en cinco horas van a volver a bajar al planeta.

McCoy se sentía derrotado. Se sentó en el suelo contra la pared.

\- Bien, este es el fin. - dijo - Se llevaron a Spock, nos venderán en cinco horas, nos separarán a todos, viviremos siendo esclavos de unos malditos alienígenas perversos y moriré sin volver a ver a mi hija.

La romulana lo miró, no sabía qué decir. A decir verdad, las circunstancias eran peores. Sin el vulcano, su oportunidad de escape se reducía considerablemente.

\- T'pra...- dijo Lumm en un murmullo. Ella desvío su vista hacia él.- Hay algo mal con el Vulcano.

El Zarminiano observaba con atención el rostro de Jim.

\- El Vulcano... Está sufriendo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - pregunta McCoy.

\- Lo veo en su cara - dijo Lumm. - su mente está conectada de alguna forma con el Vulcano.

\- Si, lo está - respondió Leonard.

\- Lo puedo sentir... Veo el vínculo. Pero puedo ver que a esta mente está llegando dolor, mucho dolor físico y mental.

Leonard estaba muy preocupado. Quien sabe qué le estarían haciendo a Spock.

Luego levantó la cabeza.

\- ¡Rápido, T'praya, ahí vienen!- Ella se acercó a él, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de que llegaran, ésta se abrió.

Era Kahar seguido de un Klingon.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - gruñó.

\- Estábamos entregando la comida. Nos retrasaron tres horas el horario - respondió la Romulana impasible.

Kahar la miró y asintió.

\- Largo - murmuró amenazante. Ambos asintieron y dando un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás. Salieron.

Al pasar al lado del otro Klingon, vio que éste traía en su hombro el cuerpo pálido del vulcano. Estaba inconsciente y no pudo evitar notar la sangre seca sobre él. Salió, sintiendo una sensación de náuseas.

La puerta se cerró.

McCoy se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Jim, protegiéndolo.

\- Se quedará temporalmente - dijo Kahar.- Doctor, es su deber mantenerlo vivo hasta entonces.

El otro Klingon se adelantó y aventó a Spock cerca a Leonard, quien miró aterrado a los dos Klingon.

\- ¡¿Es que ustedes están dementes?! - gritó con terror, acercándose al inconsciente vulcano.

\- Más respeto, humano - gruñó Kahar, acercándose de manera amenazadora. McCoy refuerza sus agarre sobre Spock.

El Klingon sonrió perversamente y se marchó de la celda con su acompañante.

Tan pronto estuvieron solos, Leonard empezó a escudriñar el cuerpo de Spock. De inmediato se dio cuenta de la extrema palidez y de la cicatriz apenas remendada sobre su brazo derecho, cubierto casi por completo de sangre seca.

\- Malditos - murmuró viendo la piel del vulcano, su voz quebrándose al finalizar la palabra. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba cada vez más desesperado. Miró hacia Jim, que seguía dormido. Se sentó en medio de ambos, pasándose las manos sobre sus ojos, descubriendo que se encontraban húmedos por llanto mal contenido.

-0-

Había pasado las últimas 13 horas armando y desarmando un arma dañada que se encontró en aquella nave. No sabía en qué otra cosa mantener su mente ocupada. Habían visto el edificio con la tarima y Sam se había encargado de diseñar el mapa para poder llegar rápido al lugar, en eso había pasado su tiempo.

Y Andrew... Tal parece que prefirió ahorrar energías tomando una siesta mientras su compañero mantenía una conversación con el doctor.

\- Terminé, Jay - anunció Roger, levantando la vista del monitor en el que se encontraba.- No podemos llevar tricorder ni el Padd de la federación. ¿Dónde lo envío?

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó - No traje mi Padd, no es de la Federación.

\- Yo tengo el mío - interrumpió M'benga, siendo objeto de las miradas - lo conseguí durante mis estudios de medicina en Vulcano.

\- ¿Un Padd Vulcano? - preguntó Roger.

\- En efecto, si. - el doctor se levantó y lo buscó entre su bolso. - Ten.

Sam lo recibió y empezó la transferencia de información.

Jaylah se estiró un poco, guardó su daga en su cinturón, y se colocó su chaleco nuevamente, escondiendo el phaser bajo este y el comunicador.

Andrew agarraba la cadena de Sam, quien se la había vuelto a poner y éste sostenía el Padd con el mapa abierto. Se lo entregó a Jaylah, ella le echó un rápido vistazo. Y asintió.

\- De acuerdo, estamos listos. - miró a M'benga. - Energice.

\- Suerte - les dijo y empezaron a desmaterializarse.

-0-

T'praya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo habían conversado con Lumm. Ellos tenían al Vulcano, así que era ahora o nunca.

Tenia su phaser como siempre en su cinturón, lo podía sentir allí. Se dirigía al área de ingeniería, donde tenían un cuarto con los objetos de los prisioneros. Se aseguró que nadie la veía y entró.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras.

\- _Luces al 10 porciento -_ dijo en Klingon. Al ser un ave de presa, sólo funcionan los comandos de voz en este idioma. Le tocó aprender algunas cosas si quería que su estadía en aquella nave no fuera tan monótona.

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de por fin ver algo ordenado en la nave. Empezó a buscar, se dio cuenta de que había objetos cubiertos por polvo, así que según la lógica, lo más reciente no lo estaría. Veía por encima todo, buscando cualquier cosa que no tuviera señas de estar ahí desde hace eones, hasta que vio en un rincón algo que se veía relativamente nuevo.

Era una pila de ropa doblada, encima había una camisa azul. Trata de recordar, según los fanfics, la división a la que pertenece. Ciencia. Esta muda de ropa está al lado de tres trajes de protección, así que asume que es de ellos. Y, por supuesto, la ropa debe ser de Spock. Luego ve en un estante no muy lejos, tres comunicadores, dos tricorder y tres phaser, más un botiquín de primeros auxilios, pudo ver por su contenido alto en hyposprays.

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Agarra los tres comunicadores y los esconde en los bolsillos de su pantalón, asegurándose que no se noten. Luego, saca del botiquín tres hypos, una que dice sedante, una que dice "Cordrazina" y un suplemento vitamínico. Piensa en llevarse la ropa de Spock, pero ya de vería muy abultada, no corre el riesgo.

\- _Luces fuera_ \- dice, viendo viendo como las luces se van apagando hasta quedar sumida en la oscuridad. La puerta se abre y ella sale rápidamente, aliviándose al notar que no había nadie en aquel pasillo. Como si no hubiera pasado nada, ella emprende su camino en dirección a la cocina. Quedaban dos horas para que se los llevaran y ella debía llevarles la comida en media hora.

Se encuentra con Lumm en el camino y le da un pequeño asentimiento que él supo interpretar. Ambos recogieron las comidas y empujaron el carrito por los pasillos de la nave.

\- T'praya - susurra Lumm - ¿Dónde debes conectar el comm?

\- En ingeniería - susurra de vuelta. Por debajo, le pasa un comunicador, provocando que éste la mire atónito. - Es por si algo sale mal conmigo, necesitamos un plan de respaldo.

\- De acuerdo. - Lumm empuja una bandeja de comida por una rendija de una puerta y siguen caminando - Entonces, se conecta en ingeniería, a algún cable que éste relacionado con comunicación- ella asiente - y llamamos a la Enterprise.

\- Pero - dice ella, luego de pasar otra bandeja - recuerda que tan pronto llamemos, debemos alejarnos de allí, la Enterprise captará el mensaje y sabrá donde estamos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de todas las naves al rededor?

\- Espera, aún no termino - ella le sonríe - primero tendremos que liberar a todos los rehenes.

\- ¿Todos? - Lumm se puso pálido.

\- Los llevamos a la sala de transporte, iremos transportándolos a la Enterprise. - debemos cerrar las puertas.

\- ¿Y si desactivan el transporte? - dijo Lumm preocupado.

\- Ya lo pensé - dijo ella. - Yo me quedaré en Ingeniería vigilando. Tengo mi phaser y un comunicador.

Llegaron a la celda. Miraron a ambos lados. Lumm agarró la bandeja y T'praya desenfundó su Phaser. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y ambos se adentraron.

McCoy estaba sentado en medio de ambos chicos, con la cabeza de Jim en sus piernas ya que éste estaba apenas recobrando el conocimiento.

\- Oye - dijo T'praya suavemente - Tengo los comunicadores y te traje esto.

De sus bolsillos saca los tres hypospray, haciendo que la mirada del doctor se ilumine.

\- Es justo lo que necesito. - toma el suplemento vitamínico y gradúa las dosis para tres aplicaciones. Inyecta una en el cuello de Spock, una en el de Jim, quien emitió un pequeño quejido y una en su propio cuello. El resto lo guarda en sus respectivos bolsillos.

\- Bones... - murmuró Jim - Te odio...

\- Me lo agradecerás mas tarde, niño. - responde, pasando una mano por su cabello. Mira a la chica. - Justo ahora ninguno está lo suficientemente apto para levantarse, creo que ya se dieron cuenta. ¿Cómo haremos?

\- Eso venia comentando con Lumm - responde T'praya - yo estaré en ingeniería y tomaré el mando de la nave de forma discreta tan pronto la Enterprise responda, así abriré todas las celdas al mismo tiempo. - mira a Lumm- Ustedes dos tendrán que dirigir al grupo hasta teletransportación. Yo les enviaré las coordenadas de la Enterprise, si es que responde, espero que no estén equivocados y la nave esté cerca.

Así ellos no podrán alertar a las demás naves que rodean al planeta sobre que una nave de la Federación anda cerca.

\- Ese plan suena a suicidio - dijo McCoy.

\- Me gusta... - susurró Jim.

\- Ay si, tú todo con ganas de morirte. Imbécil.

El rubio empieza a incorporarse lentamente.

\- T'praya - dice, cuando por fin logra sentarse - Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? Cuando se den cuenta que la nave dejó de responder, irán a Ingeniería.

\- Los distraeré, sé defenderme, así tendré una oportunidad de escapar.

\- Una oportunidad muy reducida. - escuchan un susurro casi ahogado. Era el vulcano.

\- Spock - Jim, sin importarle su dolor de cabeza, ni las personas presentes, se acerca hacia él, lo mira bien y al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encuentra, algo en su pecho se encoge; lo abraza con cuidado, sintiendo como una lágrima se le escurre.

\- Estoy bien, Jim. - responde el vulcano, levantando su rostro para besar al joven capitán, provocando que McCoy exclamara un "No es el maldito momento" pero no le importó, se separó y miró a la chica y al chico, quien había desviado la mirada - escuché el plan - dice, tratando de sentarse también, encogiendo su brazo derecho sobre si mismo. - Me parece que tenemos un gran porcentaje a nuestro favor, sin embargo, T'praya, si piensas quedarte en ingeniería, pueden atraparte. Lo sabes.

\- Soy consciente del riesgo que esto supone, Spock - responde ella - Y he aceptado las consecuencias luego de evaluar todas las situaciones posibles.

El vulcano asiente. Lumm la mira y mira a los demás.

\- Entonces, cuando los lleve a la sala de transporte, iré por ti, T'praya.

\- Lumm, no...

\- No se discute - dijo decidido - Los llevo a sala de transporte y voy por ti. Así aumentan sus posibilidades, ¿Cierto?

La pregunta fue para el vulcano, quien asintió.

\- Hecho... - la cara de Lumm momentáneamente se puso en blanco y luego, formó una expresión seria. - T'pra, ya vienen por ellos, vámonos.

Ellos se paran rápidamente.

\- Cuando vuelvan, le daremos marcha al plan - les dice a los tres.

Iban saliendo cuando apareció el comandante Kahar con Xar y C'ronte tras de sí. El Klingon miró a la chica y la agarró del brazo, provocando que se tensara.

\- T'praya, vienes con nosotros. - ella se sorprende, al instante que el Klingon la suelta. - Creo que ya estás lista para bajar como escolta. - Kahar ve a Lumm y le gruñe - Largo, debilucho.

El Zarminiano asintió en obediencia y le da una mirada preocupada a T'praya, para luego retirarse a entregar el resto de comidas.

La chica vuelve a entrar al cuarto, seguida de los otros dos romulanos y el Klingon ante la mirada estupefacta de los tres.

\- Agarren a los humanos - dijo Kahar con una sonrisa - esta vez los venderemos.

\- T'praya, lleva tu al rubio - dijo C'ronte. - está muy débil, dudo que nos meta en problemas.

Mientras, entre él y Xar agarraban a McCoy.

Ella se acercó y en una demostración de su fuerza, se echó a Jim en su hombro.

\- Uff, tiene que dejar de comer porquerías - murmuró, solo siendo escuchada por el capitán.

Jim sabía que no debía moverse, confiaba en T'praya, a pesar de que lo levantó bruscamente, sabe que solo es para guardar las apariencias.

Le da una última mirada a Spock.

Xar se adelanta y se fija en su objetivo. Le sonríe maliciosamente.

\- Dile adiós a tu novio, marica - murmura - No lo volverás a ver en tu vida.

Jim está seguro que deberían otorgarle el Nobel de la Paz, pues ya lleva dos encuentros con ese desagradable ser sin golpearlo.

Spock lo mira y le envía sentimientos tranquilizadores a través del vínculo.

\- _Descuida, Jim -_ dijo _\- Todo saldrá bien._

La puerta se cerró, perdiendo así la vista del vulcano.

-0-

No sabe porqué no se dio cuenta el dia anterior que había servicio de transporte, lastimosamente, nada allí era gratis.

\- ¿Cuánto dijo? - a Jaylah casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo. Una cifra tan elevada sólo por unos kilómetros. Ella definitivamente prefería irse a pie.

\- Si no te gusta, tal vez te interese un trueque - dijo aquel Klingon, que desvió su mirada al cinturón de la chica.- Bonita daga.

Ella abrió los ojos.

\- No, gracias. - dijo gruñendo - mejor caminamos.

Así el dueño de aquella plataforma deslizable se fue.

\- Bien, estamos a hora y media de la venta - empiezan a caminar, siguiendo a Andrew, quien sostenía el Padd- Así tendremos de una hora a cuarenta minutos para inspeccionar la zona.

Ella trata de memorizar el camino de regreso, por si necesitan escapar repentinamente. También localiza puntos donde cree que será mas fácil esconderse. Algo le dice que debe fijarse en eso. Ella carga en uno de sus bolsillos varios dispositivos holográficos que le ayudarían en caso de que se metan en problemas. Cinco segundos de distracción cuanto mucho. Lastima que no carga su rifle, pero sería demasiado obvio. Aunque en ese momento no le preocuparía eso, ya que, bueno, en casi todos lados venden armas.

Se adentran por fin a la zona de las grandes edificaciones, donde se encontraba principalmente los burdeles y uno que otro casino, era la aclamada "Zona verde" porque la mayoría de los propietarios eran Oriones.

Una Orionita en medio de la calle bailaba semidesnuda sensualmente, para atraer clientela. Pasando por su lado, sintió que se detenía de repente. Sam se había hipnotizado con la chica. Puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un tirón a la cadena lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a Roger de su ensueño.

\- Debes tener más cuidado con sus feromonas - dice ella con una sonrisa - te pueden arrancar tu virginidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El muchacho enrojeció.

\- No soy virgen.

\- Claro, y yo nací ayer.

Ambos siguieron conversando, tal vez para calmar sus mentes mientras llegaban al centro de la ciudadela. Cuando pasaron la Zona Verde y La Calle del Gatillo, que por el nombre es obvio que es donde venden armas y municiones; por fin se encontraron en la entrada de su destino. Había más gente congregada que el dia anterior, lo cual quizá era una mala noticia.

Apresuraron el paso hasta dar con el edificio donde estaba puesto el escenario. Para su completo horror, ya había empezado la venta.

Encima se encontraban varios Klingon rodeando a un grupo de oficiales de la flota, todos camisas rojas.

\- Vamos, nos sean tímidos - decía una Romulana con el cabello corto - Aquí tenemos a Joseph, Susana, Karina, Esteban, Lizbeth y Donovan. - dijo ella, luego de leer los nombres en un Padd. - Los primeros cuatro de la división de ingeniería y los últimos dos, comunicaciones.

Jaylah no conocía a ninguno, posiblemente eran de la otra nave, la Farragut. Miró a un humanoide a su lado.

\- Hey - llamó su atención - ¿Hace cuanto empezaron a vender?

\- Acaban de empezar - responde éste sin voltear a verla - ellos son los primeros.

Luego, él levanta la mano.

\- Pido la chica de comunicaciones y el hombre de ingeniería - gritó.

La Romulana sonrió.

\- El pago será recibido personalmente.

Él se acercó. Ella aprovechó para ir detrás de éste, junto con Sam y Andrew; para poder quedar al frente.

Aquel humanoide habló con aquella romulana.

\- Trueque - dijo, la chica lo miró interesada, elevó una ceja.

\- Continúa...

\- Dos cristales de Dilitio, uno por cada uno.

\- Que sean tres - dijo la chica con una sonrisa perversa.

Aquel humanoide hizo una mueca de desagrado, luego escupió muy cerca de Jaylah, quien retrocedió con asco y finalmente, asintió.

\- De acuerdo, ladrona - gruñó. - Tres cristales de Dilitio.

\- Primero pagas, luego reclamas - dijo la Romulana - Estarán en nuestra nave hasta que nos des lo que prometes.

Ella elevó la mirada a un Klingon quien asintió y agarró a Lizbeth y a Joseph con fuerza de los brazos, para que otro Klingon, con una especie de aguja para tatuajes, les hiciera a ambos una marca en el cuello, primero al chico y luego a la chica, quien se retorció del dolor. Sam estaba a punto de gritar ante la visión de cómo marcaban a los suyos como ganado, pero un jalón por parte de Jaylah a la cadena lo devolvió rápido a su misión actual.

\- No era necesario que fuese tan fuerte, Jay. - dice, sobándose la sien y revolviendo sus cabellos cobrizos - vas a terminar separando mi columna de mi cabeza.

\- Silencio, Sam. - susurra Jaylah, cuya vista se perdió en el horizonte. Él se extrañó y miró en su dirección, abriendo bien los ojos.

En la plataforma que ellos rechazaron para llegar al centro, había tres romulanos, un Klingon y dos humanos. Eran Jim y Leonard.

Andrew también los vio y dirigió instintivamente su mano hacia su Phaser, siendo detenido por Jaylah.

\- No podemos correr el riesgo de perderlos tan rápido - les dijo a ambos.

Un tellarita miró a Jaylah como si estuviese loca.

\- Niña - le dijo en tono burlón - Vas a tener que pagar mucho por ellos. Son los más codiciados de la venta. Lástima que ya se llevaron al Vulcano. Era una buena oferta.

Ella se paralizó al instante. ¿Ya habían vendido al comandante Spock? Por eso no iba con ellos. Se sintió frustrada, triste y muy furiosa. Si hubieran llegado el dia anterior a tiempo. Quizá lo hubieran detenido.

\- Sostén a Sam - le dijo a Andrew, dándole su cadena. - ya vuelvo.

Rodeó el edificio a una esquina donde no había nadie. Sacó su comunicador.

\- Aquí Zahree, respondan.

 _\- "Aquí K'ran. ¿Qué sucede?"_

 _-_ Encontramos lo que buscamos, están vendiendo al capitán de la Enterprise y a su jefe médico. Tal parece... Que ya vendieron al Vulcano.

Tuvo que batallar para que su voz no se quiebre en esta última frase. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

\- _De acuerdo, Zahree, al menos aún quedan dos. Has lo posible por obtenerlos._

 _-_ Bien, Zahree fuera.

Cerró el comunicador, dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la multitud, donde tenía que armar algún plan para sacarlos de allí lo más pronto posible.

•

•

•

Por fin estaban a punto de llegar al edificio, venía comunicándose con James mientras los sujetaba del hombro.

\- _No sé si pueda hacerlo otra vez, Kirk -_ dijo ella - _Tengo que vigilarlos a ustedes y sería muy sospechoso si desaparezco y de repente sucede otro incidente._

 _\- ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?_

\- _Tal vez... -_ ella lo pensó bien- _al ser descendiente de vulcanos, mi telepatía a distancia funciona mejor que en los romulanos, quienes no la poseen, así que tal vez pueda usar a alguien del frente y le ordene que dispare al cielo o algo así._

 _\- Cualquier cosa que se vea amenazadora está bien._

Ya se habían bajado de la plataforma y estaban llevándolos a las cajas de cristal. Por ser "especiales" tenían mejores cuidados a prueba de robos.

\- Ya saben que es esto y para que sirven - Dijo Kahar, quitándoles la venda de los ojos y colocándoles el collar de castigos. - Hoy no les perdonaré nada. Una sola falta y están muertos.

Los empujó a las cajas de cristal.

Jim no soportó su propio peso y cayó de rodillas.

Las compuertas se abrieron y las cajas empezaron a descender.

La luz les envolvió.

Había mucha más gente que el día anterior, puede ser bueno o malo.

Cuando las cajas terminaron de bajar, miró a McCoy, quien también estaba preocupado. Los Romulanos tomaron sitio al lado de ellos. T'praya quedó al lado externo de Jim. Xar en medio de ambos y C'ronte al otro extremo.

Ella miraba a las personas frente a sí, buscando alguien que sea lo suficientemente pequeño para poder controlar.

\- _Kirk - dice ella en su mente - ¿Te parece esa chica de piel blanca en el frente?_

Él buscó con la mirada, hasta que la encontró. Se levantó al instante. Siendo objeto de la mirada de Xar. Levantando las manos en señal de precaución. Luego, cuando el romulano se calma, mira a Jaylah y le responde a T'praya _._

 _\- Ella es de mi tripulación, también el chico de la cadena en el cuello y el hombre detrás de ellos._

T'praya se sorprende. Así que sí estaban allí, ellos los habían encontrado. No debía dudar de la tripulación de la Enterprise, después de todo.

Desconecta su mente de James y trata de contactar con la chica, que al estar más lejos, requiere mayor esfuerzo y concentración.

\- _Hola..._

Jaylah miró a ambos lados suyo y frunció el ceño, lo cual indica que si la escuchó.

 _\- Soy la romulana al lado de James Kirk._

Jaylah mira al frente y se sorprende _._

 _\- Necesitamos tu ayuda, tenemos un plan de escape que depende de que no sean vendidos hoy. Si vas a responder, que sea mentalmente, por favor._

Se estaba agotando, pero ella necesitaba resistir lo suficiente _._

\- _Me llamo Jaylah_ \- responde. - _¿Qué necesitan?_

 _\- Una distracción lo suficientemente amenazadora para que cancelen la venta._

 _\- ¿Requieren algo para su plan de escape?_

 _\- Que la Enterprise no se acerque pero que presten atención a sus comunicaciones. Nosotros les enviaremos una señal para que teletransporten a todos los rehenes._

Siente algo en su labio, se pasa la mano y ve que es un hilo de sangre verde que desciende de su nariz. Se está sobreesforzando mentalmente y ya le empieza a doler la cabeza.

- _La distracción, ¡Ya! Asegúrate que no los atrapen. Sean sigilosos._

Se desconecta de Jaylah y coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para mitigar el dolor.

Cuando abre los ojos, la chica de piel blanca había desaparecido, al igual que los dos humanos que estaban con ella.

•

•

•

\- Esa romulana los quiere ayudar - dijo, al instante que salió de su mente. - Vámonos.

Jaló a Sam quizá un poco mas fuerte de lo que pretendía.

\- Espera, ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Jaylah? - Sam estaba confundido.

\- La Romulana entró en mi cabeza.

\- ¿A la que le sangró la nariz?

\- Si. Tienen un plan de escape pero requieren de una distracción ya mismo. Así retrasarán la venta un día más y esta misma noche se ponen de acuerdo los planes.

\- ¿Ya? - Sam ahora estaba atónito? - ¿Algo como...

Jaylah levantó su phaser y apuntó al Klingon, que se encontraba en la tarima. Sam y Andrew entienden y el muchacho empieza a correr de regreso a la cueva de teletransporte.

\- ¡Ve con él! - grita Jaylah, al instante que dispara. Provocando que el gigantesco cuerpo Klingon se tambaleara y mirada en su dirección. Al instante, los romulanos empezaron a correr hacia ella, desenfundando sus propias armas. - ¡Corre!

Los dos empiezan a irse, corren frenéticamente. Jaylah agradece que Sam haya entendido y les haya tomado ventaja. Le alivió ver que cuando ella disparó, un romulano dio la orden para que los chicos sean teletransportados a la nave.

Un disparo le rozó la oreja, lo cual provocó que casi se tropezara, sintiendo el ardor quemar en su piel.

Siguió derecho. Pero Andrew se detiene de repente.

\- Toma - dice y le avienta su Comunicador. - Así no me reconocerán.

Luego empieza a correr en dirección opuesta, para el horror de Jaylah. Pero ella entiende. Un retraso. Los está retrasando y le está dando la oportunidad de escapar. Sin momento para dramas, sigue huyendo. Doblando en una esquina pequeña que había visualizado de camino al centro.

Saca su comunicador.

\- K'ran, teletranspórtame, una lunática le está disparando a todos y los romulanos la persiguen.

Sus moléculas se dispersaron y se reorganizaron en la cueva de teletransporte, donde estaba el chico Orión.

\- Quiero ir a mi nave - dijo lo más calmada posible.

El Orión asintió, provocando que de repente apareciera en la pequeña nave, donde le recibió el doctor M'benga y el otro chico de seguridad, pero... ¿Y Sam? Ella se preocupa y mira a todos lados.

\- Eddie - gruñó con fuerza en su comunicador. Eddie era el nombre en clave de Sam. - ¿Dónde demonios estás?

\- _Voy... Llegando._

La señal se prende y M'benga lo teletransporta a la nave.

Cuando llega. Ve al chico que cae con fuerza en el piso metálico. La chica se acerca hacia él, asustándose al ver tantas manchas rojas sobre su cuerpo y todo empeoró cuando ve una de sus piernas, que estaba empezando a formar un pequeño charco de sangre bajo sí.

\- ¡Doctor!- gritó Jaylah con lágrimas en los ojos. Ya perdieron a Spock y Andrew ese día. No quería perder a Sam.

\- Calma, va a estar bien. - lo examina - le dispararon en la pierna. Con la intensidad que tenía ese Phaser, es un milagro que no se la destruyera.

\- ¿Podré caminar? - pregunta el chico.

\- Sí, luego de una cirugía en la nave, te recuperarás. Mientras tanto, debo parar la hemorragia.

Jaylah se sentó en el piso, lanzando un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Una noticia mala menos...

Había cumplido su parte, solo espera que la romulana cumpla con la suya.

\- Necesito hablar con la Enterprise.- dijo.

\- ¿Estás loca? - preguntó el doctor - nos descubrirán.

\- No si uso una fachada temporal. - se acerca al puesto de comunicación de la nave, presiona unos botones. - Jefe, aquí Zahree. Respondan.

Pasan unos segundos...

\- _Aquí el jefe, ¿Qué quieres, Zahree? ¿Conseguiste el combustible?_

 _-_ Mucho mejor - responde ella - también conseguí varias municiones de torpedos. Manténganse alerta, aún no me los han transportado. Tan pronto los tenga, necesitaré que se acerquen lo suficiente para enviárselos directamente. Manténgase cerca y ocultos, no queremos que la Federación se entere.

\- _Entendido, Zahree. Siempre es un placer negociar contigo. Fuera._

Los tres hombres la miraban.

\- Si nos descubren, será tu culpa, Jay - Sam echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el suelo.

•

•

•

Se volvieron a materializar, ahora era la nave. Jim miró a McCoy con claro alivio, hasta que escucha un gruñido tras de si y antes de poder ver a su emisor, alguien lo agarra de la cabeza y lo empuja contra el suelo con una fuerza descomunal.

\- ¡Esto es su culpa! ¡QIp! - les gritó a ambos.

\- Ignoraré el hecho de que nos llamaste idiotas en Klingon - murmuró Jim, levantándose lentamente - ¿Cómo podría ser nuestra culpa? Estábamos encerrados.

\- No seas insolente, humano - Kahar sonríe - ¿Se te olvidó que yo tengo el control de los castigadores?

Con una mano lo levanta. Le baja la intensidad lo suficiente para que sufran, pero no para matarlos.

Kirk y McCoy lo miran aterrados, al instante que el Klingon presiona el botón y ambos empiezan a recibir descargas eléctricas, que los tira al piso y empiezan a retorcerse del dolor. Kahar los mira sonriendo perversamente, de verdad estaba disfrutando hacerles daño. Hasta que escucha que se enciende el teletransportador. Por mas que quiera, no los matará. No aún.

Aparecen los tres Romulanos, Xar cargando un cuerpo. C'ronte se sostiene su brazo izquierdo con fuerza. Recibió un disparo en el hombro que le dejó muy adolorido. Pero aquel hombre que les disparaba no tenía intención de matar, su phaser estaba en aturdir, le causó más que todo una migraña.

\- Este fue el imbécil que te disparó, Kahar - dice T'praya, a la vez que Xar tira el cuerpo del humano en el suelo.

\- ¿Él fue el que atacó ayer?- preguntó la chica.

\- No, señor - respondió - ayer era una persona delgada y un poco más baja.

El Klingon se acerca a mira el rostro del humano. Luego, se acerca a Jim y lo levanta del cuello, haciendo que éste lance patadas en un inútil esfuerzo de liberarse. Kahar lo tira al lado de aquel cuerpo con ira.

\- ¿Es uno de tus hombre? - gruñe.

Jim, con una mano sobre su cuello y tosiendo, se levanta a gatas y lo mira.

Si... Era aquel hombre de seguridad que protegía a Jaylah y a Sam. Su nombre era Andrew Stevenson, tenía esposa que se encontraba gestando y un hijo que acababa de entrar a la Academia de la Flota; se iba a retirar... Le había dado su renuncia hace un mes. Quería ver crecer a su nuevo hijo.

Toda esta información pasó corriendo por la mente de Jim en menos de un segundo. Se tragó cualquier reacción que su rostro pueda expresar y mira a Kahar.

\- Jamás en mi vida he visto a este hombre.- La Enterprise estaba ahí y él no podía arruinar todo el progreso que habían hecho. Le dolió mucho, se sintió tan mal y le entró una sensación de náusea. Acaba de negar a uno de sus tripulantes. Hace algunos años, que ya parecen siglos, Spock estuvo a punto de morir en un volcán. Una de las frases que dijo antes de entregarse a lo que sea que le deparara su destino fue "El bienestar de la mayoría...

 _Supera el bienestar de la minoría, o de uno"_

Esta voz se encontraba en su mente. Era de T'praya.

 _"Por eso decidí ayudarlos... Ayudarlos a costa de lo que me pueda pasar"_

Kahar ordenó a los Romulanos que los devuelvan a la celda.

\- Y si a la próxima, no los logramos vender - advirtió - Los mataré de una manera tan lenta y dolorosa, que suplicarán piedad.

Xar y T'praya se encargaron de llevarlos a la celda, mientras que C'ronte era atendido por Pirtenax.

El camino fue en silencio roto únicamente por el sonido de sus pisadas contra el suelo.

Cuando llegaron a aquel cuarto, T'praya instintivamente sacó su Phaser. Xar hizo lo mismo. Entrando a la celda, Spock los mira y se sorprende de ver a aquel Romulano. Jim y McCoy entran con las manos arriba.

\- Ya escucharon, insectos - sonríe Xar con odio hacia ellos - Una más y ustedes no serán más que alimento para para gusanos.

En un rápido movimiento que nadie en aquel cuarto se esperaba, T'praya le dispara en la cabeza a Xar, provocando que éste cayera contra el suelo. Saca su comunicador.

\- Lumm, ya es hora. Ven lo mas pronto posible. - dijo, mirando a los tres chicos.- trae tu d'ktahg, siento que esto se va a poner feo.

•

•

•

Lumm cierra el comunicador, tan pronto escucho que le llamaban, se había metido al baño para responder. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta. Sale de allí. Los demás Oriones están en sus respectivos puestos, por lo que sólo quedan dos esclavas Oriones. Él pensó en llevarlas, pero ellas ya habían expresado anteriormente su agrado a esa nave. No se querían ir. Busca debajo de su colchón su daga Klingon y la guarda en su cinturón.

\- ¿A dónde vas, querido niño? - dijo una de las esclavas.

\- El deber llama, señoritas - dijo con un poco de tensión. Podía sentir las feromonas que ellas emitían, pero él podía decidir a voluntad si las aceptaba y dejaba entrar en su cuerpo, o no.

\- Sé un buen chico - dijo la otra sonriendo.

Él se despide de ellas con un rápido movimiento de su mano y sale de aquel cuarto.

Se dirige con paso apresurado a las celdas, hasta que encuentra la que busca, se adentra rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de lo que ve.

\- ¿Qué carajo me has hecho a Xar? - pregunte algo alterado.

\- Sólo está inconsciente, cálmate. - dice ella - McCoy tiene un sedante, eviten usarlo, pero si despierta, vuelve a dispararle a la cara.

Se acerca a la salida.

\- Lumm... - T'praya lo miraba desde la puerta, el Zarmino ya estaba adentro.- No tardaré. Te daré la señal por el comunicador. Cuídalos y cuídate.

Ella no resiste y se abalanza a darle un abrazo a si amigo, que es fuertemente correspondido.

Cuando se separan, ella sale de aquella celda, decidida a continuar con el plan.

Lumm la vesañor y se da vuelta, mirando el cuerpo del Romulano con desgana.

Recuerda que en frente hay una cabina de suplementos y se le ocurre meter allí el cuerpo. Para asegurarse de que no despierte en un largo tiempo, le vuelve a disparar con el Phaser en modo aturdir.

\- Esperen aquí. - dijo, haciendo fuerza para levantar el pesado cuerpo de Xar. Salió con él. Dejando a los tres chicos solos.

\- Veo que no tenemos de qué...

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abre y entra Kahar con otro Klingon.

\- No estoy de humor para esto - gruñó - Requieren al vulcano nuevamente. Si ustedes intentan algo, les disparo y acabo con sus vidas de una vez por todas.

Saben que no pueden retrasar el plan más de lo que se está haciendo. Así que Spock se entrega voluntariamente. Siendo nuevamente sometido al choque eléctrico que lo dejaría inconsciente.

Jim se muerde los labios ante la vista de aquel desagradable Klingon cargando a Spock como si fuese un costal.

Ambos salen con el Vulcano, dejando a Jim y a McCoy estáticos en su sitio.

Ambos se miran a los ojos. No pueden retrasar el plan, pero...¿Ahora qué?

Rápidamente entró Lumm, casi asustando a los dos humanos.

Éste de veía muy, muy preocupado.

\- Ay, no. No pudieron escoger peor momento para llevárselo - decía entre dientes. Saca el comunicador. - T'praya, se llevaron a Spock. Sigue con el plan. Iré tras ellos y lo traeré de regreso.

\- _¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?!_

\- Tengo una idea, confía en mi, toma el mando de la nave cuando te diga. Mantente en posición.

\- ¡ _Lumm_!

Él cerró el comunicador sin dejar que respondiera. Luego mira a ambos. Les da su Phaser.

\- No puedes quedarte desprotegido - le regañó Leonard.

\- Tengo mi propio método.

Dicho esto, su piel tomó una tonalidad diferente y poco a poco, se perdió de la vista. Hubiera desaparecido por completo si la ropa también tuviera esta propiedad. El Zarmino empezó a desvestirse, estando en estado de camuflaje.

\- Es como un camaleón - murmuró Jim admirado.

\- Gracias a esto he logrado pasar desapercibido en la nave. - dijo Lumm en la oscuridad - Iré por Spock. No se metan en problemas.

El Zarmino salió de la celda, corriendo en dirección al teletransportador.

Al llegar a la sala, se da cuenta que ya se habían ido. Desesperado, se dirige al puesto de control de teletransporte, aprovechando que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Busca las coordenadas del ultimo transporte y lo enciende, corriendo a la plataforma, sintiendo como el hormigueo se esparcía por su cuerpo, hasta que dejó de visualizar una sala oscura y roja a una brillante y metálica.

Estaba en la nave del comprador del Vulcano. Ahora sólo debía encontrarlo.

•

•

•

Apenas estaba recobrando la consciencia cuando siente la familiar sensación de inmovilidad, lo habían vuelto a llevar a aquel extraño laboratorio.

Siente incomodidad. Se da cuenta que alguien está tocando sus dedos con unos ajenos, recubiertos por guantes. Estos dedos suben a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo, pasando por encima de la herida, presionando fuerte sobre esta, provocándole un dolor agudo. Después se retiran y siguen con su suave recorrido sobre su cuerpo. Se da cuenta que el nuevo doctor es una mujer por su voz, ya que dijo algo en un idioma que no logra entender. Los dedos suben a su cara, pasando por sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello, tocando una de sus orejas desde el lóbulo hasta la punta. No sabe qué es lo que quiere esta persona con aquellas acciones y esto lo empieza a preocupar. Escucha una puerta.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el espécimen?- era la misma voz masculina que el día anterior, su comprador.

\- Espera un poco, acabo de iniciar con el examen - respondió la mujer - te daré los datos que necesitas. Por ahora creo que si puede continuar con los experimentos. Por ahora.

Su comprador gruñó y por las pisadas alejándose, deduce que se fue.

\- Vaya, que fastidio de hombre - murmulla la doctora. Y sigue con su extraño análisis.

Baja los dedos por su cuello, su pecho, el estómago, su abdomen, tocando, palpando, revisando superficialmente si los órganos se encuentran en buen estado. Baja su mano por el vello púbico y sostiene el miembro del vulcano, revisa sus piernas, sus rodillas, sus pies.

Luego y con mucho esfuerzo, lo voltea, dejándolo boca abajo y separando sus brazos y piernas.

\- Hombre, pesas mucho - murmuró ella - y eso que no lo aparentas.

Volvió a comenzar su recorrido. Comenzando nuevamente desde los dedos, subiendo por el brazo llegando a los hombros, la nuca, revisó su cabeza, palpando entre el cabello. Bajando por su espalda, tocando las costillas y enumerándolas.

\- Tienes un buen trasero, amigo- comentó, mientras palpaba la piel. Luego, se detiene de repente. - No puede ser.

Spock, consciente de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, deseaba, como dicen los humanos, que "se lo tragara la tierra". La mujer continuó con aquella parte íntima de él.

\- Un... Vulcano... Gay... - soltó una risa irónica- Eres ilógico, amigo. Yo creería que ti te montan y no viceversa.

Claro, tenía que saberlo, después de todo, la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Jim fue hace cinco días... Parecía tan lejano ahora.

La doctora siguió con sus piernas y pies. Terminando el "análisis", escucha que ella llama a alguien, no logra entender a quien.

Ella, volviendo a hacer el esfuerzo, lo coloca nuevamente boca arriba, cuando se abre la puerta.

\- ¿Ya? - preguntó su comprador. La doctora responde con un "aja"

\- Físicamente está bien, por el color de piel sabemos que ha perdido mucha sangre, así que deben evitar otra hemorragia como la de ayer. No tiene más que un pequeño moretón en su costado izquierdo, algunas cortadas ya cicatrizadas en las plantas de sus pies, la obvia herida de su brazo izquierdo y una pequeña fisura rectal. Como dije, lo más grave es su brazo. Y si quieren estudiar mejor la telepatía, deben encontrar a su pareja.

\- ¿Está enlazado?

\- Claro, si no trata de explicar por qué un vulcano macho recién capturado, no tan maltratado físicamente como para decir que fue violado, tiene una fisura rectal. Él tiene una pareja y es un hombre.

\- Tendré que hablar con el comandante Kahar - dice el hombre. - mientras tanto, continúa con el procedimiento.

\- Si, fase dos - dice ella- manos.

Spock al escuchar esto sabe que no le augura nada bueno.

•

•

•

Lumm por poco y se tropieza con un extraño hombre... ¿Humano? Que salió de la nada. Cuando ve el cuarto detrás de él, cuya puerta empezaba a deslizarse, se entró velozmente. Allí estaba Spock. Una mujer, también de apariencia humana, estaba usando un implemento muy anticuado, un bisturí, para hacer una apertura en la palma de la mano izquierda, deslizando la hoja hasta el extremo del dedo medio.

Lumm se alteró, sabe lo delicados que son los vulcanos con sus manos. Busca a su alrededor algo que le pueda ayudar. Se siente cansado, jamás había estado oculto por tanto tiempo.

Encuentra una inyección con una etiqueta en varios idiomas. "Anestesia" Se notaba que sus implementos eran de hace un siglo. Ma agarra y con mucha precaución, se acerca a la mujer, levantando la aguja e inyectando su contenido completo en el cuello de la mujer que apenas pudo emitir un grito. Se volteó con rabia.

\- Vas a morir, desgraciado. - gruñó ella. Pero al dar un paso, se sostuvo del mesón donde se encontraba Spock, agitó su cabeza varias veces y cayó al suelo.

Lumm se acercó rápidamente a la mano sangrante de Spock. No sabe qué hacer, necesita un dermoregenerador, pero no ve ninguno cerca. No puede cocerlo, porque podría empeorar la situación. Decide agarrar una venda y pasarla por la mano, dándole vueltas para trancar la sangre en la mayor medida. Cuando terminó, se acercó a la mujer en el suelo y al ver que estaba desarmada, maldijo. Él necesitaba un Phaser.

La puerta de abrió de repente. Entró aquel hombre que había visto salir hace poco.

\- Por cierto, usa más anes... - el hombre quedó mudo al vr a la mujer en el suelo y saca un Phaser. Haciendo sonreír a Lumm. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Tal parece que ese será su día...

* * *

 **Aclaración: Cuando coloco "-0-" es como una separación de situación y tiempo.**

 **Los tres puntos, los " •", son separadores sólo de situación, es decir, todo es continuo pero cambia el lugar y los personajes.**

 **(Estos usos me los inventé xD cualquier otro escritor los puede usar en contextos diferentes)**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MÁS DE 7 MIL PALABRAAAAAAAAS.**

 ***El universo explota***

 **No puedo creer que en 4 días escribí este capítulo, 4 días! y más de 7 mil palabras *c muere***

 **Es que este capítulo me emocionó mucho, quería meterle de todo xDDD y casi que lo termino todo aquí.**

 **P.D: No lo dije al inicio, pero este posiblemente sea el antepenúltimo capítulo... Sólo quedan dos más, aproximadamente. (Pueden ser tres, todo depende de los enredijos que le meta xD)**

 **P.D.2. Si ven dedazos, avísenme para arreglar, please. Ténganme paciencia xD**

 **EN FIN!**

 **¿Merece este largo, extenso, colosal, larguísimo capítulo, algún comentario?**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 13/12

No lo podía creer...  
Tan pronto escuchó la noticia, sintió que su mundo se derrumbaría. Si, era cierto, había terminado con él, pero ella jamás le desearía ese destino a nadie. Además, el Vulcano era su amigo y su historia con él sólo hizo que sintiera una punzada clavándose en sí, como un puñal en su pecho.  
\- Estoy seguro que está bien, hermosa - le susurraron en el oído, sacándola de su ensoñación. Era Scotty, estaba tras de ella.  
\- Hay que ser realistas - murmuró Nyota, sin voltearse a verlo - Si ya se llevaron a Spock, sería un milagro si logramos recuperar a Jim y a McCoy.  
\- Me duele mucho lo que le sucedió al comandante, pero no hay que perder la esperanza - respondió Scott con tristeza.  
\- Los miserables no tienen más remedio que la esperanza...  
Scotty soltó una risa amarga.  
\- Así que tu le presentaste a Shakespeare a Spock.  
Ella dio una sonrisa entre la tristeza... Si, así fue.

Había logrado llegar a ingeniería, nadie sospecharía nada, porque es curiosa y siempre se la pasa recorriendo la nave. Ella puede sentir el comunicador en su bolsillo, su presencia se siente mas pesada de lo normal.  
No suele estar nerviosa. Es ilógico estarlo, sin embargo, en aquel momento le era difícil apaciguar la pequeña tembladera en sus manos. Por esta razón tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y por consiguiente, el comunicador es aún más tangible.  
Su, ya de por sí veloz, ritmo cardíaco se encuentra en aumento y no le gusta.  
Estaba escondida en un rincón ahora. No tenía nada más que hacer, que esperar.

Puede que estuviera camuflado, pero la luz de aquel lugar delataba su sombra. El hombre con el phaser se percató de ésta, pero no dio señas de haberlo hecho, debía eliminar a la amenaza antes de que esta se de cuenta. Avanza lentamente, observando de reojo como la sombra le rodeaba, el propósito del intruso es, obviamente, llevarse al vulcano.  
Puede observar en el suelo una jeringa vacía e identifica, gracias a la etiqueta, que era anestesia. Así que el intruso durmió a la doctora. Le entró una rabia. Quisiera lanzarse sobre éste y despedazarlo con sus propias manos. Pero eso no era inteligente, no aún. Vio la mano del vulcano donde se debía realizar el procedimiento. Estaba vendada. Se acerca y de un tirón, arranca la venda, provocando que vuelva a descender de esta gotas color esmeralda.  
\- No sé quien eres, ni qué quieres - dijo, mirando directamente al origen de aquella sombra. Sonrió con maldad - Pero aquí, mando yo.  
Acto seguido, enterró uno de sus dedos en la herida, provocando un ligero espasmo en la cabeza del vulcano, casi imperceptible.  
Lumm no podía dejar que siguiera lastimándole. Lo había visto, no sabía cómo, puesto que había soltado el comunicador en una estantería para que este no le delatara.  
El hombre siguió hablando.  
\- Si pretendes llevártelo, morirás y él también. Tu único movimiento, es aparecer, levantar las manos y rendirte.  
Lumm no contaba con eso... Sabía que aunque su cuerpo servía de camuflaje, la luz no podía atravesarlo y formaba sombras sobre sí y proyectadas contra el suelo.  
La sombra avanzó sigilosamente y aquel hombre no la perdía de vista. En un momento dado levantó el phaser y disparó. La sombra se movió rápidamente y alcanzó a esquivarlo, los disparos no cesaron.  
Lumm corría por su vida, esquivando con agilidad el Phaser, casa vez acercándose más al hombre, quien retrocedía instintivamente. De repente, no había a donde ir, el hombre había quedado contra la pared y la sombra se acercaba cada vez más.  
Un último disparo.  
Escuchó un quejido lamentable. Un poco a la izquierda de donde la sombra era proyectada, algo en el espacio se contoneó y varió sus colores.  
Le había dado, pero en su breve distracción, aquel cuerpo, que ya no era más una sombra, se abalanzó sobre él, quitándole el Phaser de las manos disparándole en la cabeza, sin haber cambiado la potencia del Phaser. Lumm lo había asesinado.

•  
El lugar se encontraba con un silencio sepulcral. Su mente estaba divagando, buscando todas las salidas posibles si algo salía mal, cuando un sonido la sobresaltó. El comunicador.  
\- Aquí T'praya.  
\- T'pra... Soy Lumm, teletranspórtanos, encontré a Spock.  
\- De inmediato, Lumm.  
La chica se levantó y se dirigió a un puesto de control en ingeniería. Ella sabía lo que debía hacer, desviar todo el sistema de control de la nave a aquel puesto. Tocaba botones, escribía cosas en la pantalla táctil... Debía apresurarse.  
Cuando una luz verde se encendió. Ella se sintió feliz, lo había logrado.  
Se metió en el mando de la sala de teletransportación y rastreó la señal del comunicador, localizándolo en una nave contigua, mas dos formas de vida esperando en la sala de transporte.  
Presionó el botón y pudo ver cómo se transportaban a esa nave. Luego, inmediatamente, abrió todas las compuertas de las celdas que había en la nave y selló las puertas del puente, la oficina del capitán y los dormitorios. Sus únicos obstáculos serian aquellos que se encuentren en los pasillos.  
El comunicador sonó.  
\- ¡Lumm!  
\- T'praya, ya estoy con los demás, dejé al vulcano en la sala de transporte, séllala también - ella hace lo que le dice. - Vamos para allá, pero hay más de quinientos individuos, los de la otra nave, la Farragout.  
\- Llévalos con Spock, dale el comunicador que te di a Kirk y a McCoy, ellos llamarán a su nave.  
\- Tan pronto los deje allá, iré por ti... No te muevas.  
\- No pienso hacerlo, ¡Apúrense!  
Parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que sucede, pues no han alertado a nadie y no se han atravesado con ellos.

Se encontraban conduciendo al grupo inmenso de personas, siguiendo a Lumm, claro está; era extraño que nadie se hubiera acercado todavía o los intentara detener. Demasiado extraño.  
Se detienen abruptamente frente a unas compuertas.  
\- Llegamos, abre las puertas de teletransportador.- dice Lumm en el comunicador.  
La puerta se desliza. Dando a lugar a una sala con una única persona dentro. Spock. Todas las personas entran a trompicones a aquel lugar, siendo empujados todos y aún así, no lograban entrar todos. Jim sostenía a Spock de un brazo, acababa de recobrar la consciencia y apenas se podía sostener por sí solo.  
Lumm le entrega el comunicador a McCoy.  
\- Llamen a su nave - dice - transpórtense en grupos grandes, así saldrán más rápido.  
\- Hey, espera, muchacho - McCoy le detiene. - No puedes ir sólo, si te encuentran, te matarán, además - el doctor mira al abdomen del Zarminiano, con una mancha azul extendiéndose sobre su ropa. - Estás herido. Yo voy contigo.  
\- Ni lo pienses, doctor - él responde.  
\- No me harás cambiar de opinión. - mira al rubio, quien está a punto de protestar. Seguramente para decir "si alguien va, seré yo" pero Leonard le detiene, dándole el comunicador a él. - Jim, ve subiéndolos, no tardaré.  
El doctor saca de la cinturilla de su pantalón, el phaser que anteriormente se le había entregado.  
\- Más te vale regresar en una pieza, Bones - advierte Kirk. McCoy sonríe de lado.  
\- Es gracioso cómo se invirtieron los papeles.  
Dicho esto. Lumm y Leonard salen de la sala de transporte, dejando el tumulto atrás.  
Jim mira el comunicador en sus manos.  
\- Demonios -masculla - ¿Cuál era el nombre en clave de Jaylah?  
\- Ella no tenía - dice Spock - Es una cadete, no debería de haber bajado a una misión, pues...  
\- Ahórrate el reglamento para más tarde, Spock - le interrumpió Jim. - Jaylah una vez nos dijo que cuando baje a misión, ella misma elegiría su nombre en clave, pero no logro recordar...  
\- Zahree - dijo Spock. - Era el nombre de su madre, sí, una vez mencionó eso.  
Kirk abre su comunicador.  
\- Zahree, aquí... Grupo de carga.  
Espera. Nada llega. Se empieza a preocupar, tal vez algo esté interfiriendo con la señal, o algo malo le haya pasado a Jaylah o al grupo que iba con ella. Su subconsciente empieza a recrear imágenes de Tarsus IV... Muerte, sangre, disparos, heridas, sus tíos desangrándose frente a sí.  
\- Aquí Zahree, equipo de carga. Listos para teletransportar la mercancía.  
Sintió calma, tranquilidad, alivio. Spock también estaba enviándole éstos sentimientos a Jim a través del vínculo y se sintió agradecido por esto.  
\- De acuerdo, Zahree.  
Se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar decir su acostumbrado "Kirk fuera"  
Reunió a un grupo de 20 personas y, configurando la señal de llamada del comunicador, introdujo las coordenadas.  
\- Energice.  
El grupo se desmaterializó y Jim reorganizó otro en el teletransportador.  
\- Aquí Zahree, envío del primer grupo exitoso. Se espera pacientemente el resto de la mercancía.  
Con esto en mente, pudo enviar con confianza al siguiente grupo. Sólo esperaba que no tardarán tanto en volver con T'praya.

•  
El único desafortunado en atravesarse en su camino fue un Orión que trataba de entrar a su camarote; a quien tomaron por sorpresa, sobre todo Lumm.  
\- Oye, enano... - le llamó cuando se fijo en él, pero al enfocar a McCoy, se tensó en su sitio- ¿Qué demonios estás...  
Lumm no vaciló. Descargó su phaser contra el Orión, quien cayó inconsciente al piso.  
Ahora estaban llegando a Ingeniería. La puerta estaba sellada y él no podía gritar su nombre desde afuera, así que decidió dispararle a la puerta, lo cual alertaría a quien estuviese adentro. T'praya tenía el control de las cámaras de seguridad, así que lo vería.  
Dicho y hecho.  
La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron apresuradamente.  
T'praya se estaba levantando de su puesto y corrió a abrazar a Lumm, deteniéndose repentinamente al ver la herida sangrante en su cuerpo.  
\- Estoy bien - dijo Lumm con un poco de cansancio - es hora de irnos.  
Ella asintió.  
\- Démonos prisa - responde, mientras salen de ingeniería y corren de regreso a la sala de transporte - en el puente ya se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía y lograron derribar la puerta, acaban de salir.  
\- ¿Tienes arma?  
\- Encontré un Tik'leth.  
El muchacho sonrió.  
\- Perfecto.

Todo había sucedido con excesiva rapidez. En un momento, ellos habían perdido casi toda la esperanza sobre la misión y al siguiente, estaban teletransportándose grupos de a veinte personas, tripulantes de la USS Farragout.  
El puente lo tenia Sulu ahora, Montgomery y Chekov eran requeridos en la sala de transporte para asegurarse de que no se pierda la débil señal del comunicador de Jim o que la máquina se estropee en el peor momento. Ya les había sucedido, por eso era mejor prevenir que lamentar.  
Uhura les ayudaba desde el puente con la estabilidad de la señal, más animada que antes, claro, aún con el dolor de la pérdida del vulcano.  
Sulu había ordenado que le mandaran un mensaje a la flota, al instante que llegó el primer grupo, algo le dice que más tarde necesitarán refuerzos... O más espacio.  
La enfermera residente Christine Chapel estaba encargándose de las personas heridas, ordenándole a los demás en enfermería que trajeran camillas y kits de primeros auxilios a la sala de transporte, ya que el que se encontraba allí había sido desocupado con el primer grupo. La enfermera Maddie, junto con otros dos enfermeros, llevaban a las personas heridas a enfermería. También aquellos tripulantes de la Farragout que se encontraban físicamente bien, les ayudaban en lo que fuera posible.  
No paraban de llegar, al parecer, contaron con la fortuna de que todos los tripulantes de esta nave, fueron recluidos en la misma en la que se encontraban el capitán, el primer oficial y el médico en jefe; de las dos naves que atacaron a la Farragout.  
Seguían y seguían llegando, pero nada que aparecían sus oficiales superiores.

Lumm se fijó en algo que antes no había visto. T'praya cargaba algo en una de sus manos y lo identificó de inmediato.  
\- T'praya - gruñó Lumm. - ¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa?  
Ella vio sus manos. Era el aparato que permitía a la nave meterse en el sistema de las demás...  
\- Si deciden seguir a la Enterprise, no podrán controlarla. - dijo ella sonriendo de lado. - No tendrían oportunidad.  
\- Si, pero...  
\- Pueden discutir en la Enterprise - interrumpió el doctor - ahora debemos llegar a la sala de transporte.  
Un rayo les sorprendió a los tres.  
Al darse vuelta, se dieron cuenta que era Xar, sostenía un arma y les apuntaba.  
\- Fue un poco imprudente dejarme en un cuarto lleno de armas, imbécil. - le dijo a Lumm. - Gracias por el dato, doctor - le miró sonriéndole con maldad.  
El Zarminiano buscaba alguna posibilidad de escape, pero no encontraba nada útil.  
\- Y tú, Vulcana - le apuntó a T'praya.- No lo digo por tu actitud, sino porque sé qué eres.  
Ella estaba a punto de replicar, pero la cortó el Romulano.  
\- Ni lo intentes, niña. Hablas dormida y digamos que diste algunos buenos detalles que solo yo conozco.  
Ella no sabía que hablaba dormida. Ahora se pone pálida. Xar divisó un Comm y se acercó a el.  
Puente, aquí Xar. Los prisioneros escapan por la sala de transporte.  
\- Bien - era la voz de Kahar. - iremos en seguida.  
Xar se alejó y les miró.  
\- ¿A quién mataré primero? - Le apuntó a T'praya - a ti quiero verte sufrir y sé cómo hacerlo.  
Fue un movimiento rápido. No lo había visto venir nadie allí y aún así, se sintió eterno aquel momento. El arma se disparó.  
Lumm cayó al suelo.  
McCoy aprovechó que se había desviado de él y atacó al Romulano, montándose en su espalda.  
T'praya estaba en shock en su puesto, mirando el cuerpo de Lumm en el suelo. Había un agujero atravesando su pecho. El rayo lo había cauterizado y no derramaba sangre.  
Levantó la vista, con lágrimas en los ojos. La ira iba creciendo, cada vez más. Desenvainó el Tik'leth y se acercó con agilidad, esquivando el disparo errático de Xar, quien estaba tratando de sacarse a McCoy de encima, justo en el momento en el que lo derribó en el suelo, le apuntó con el arma pero el disparo jamás llegó.  
Leonard en vez de recibir un rayo que atravesaría su cráneo... Recibió una cabeza romulana sobre sí.  
T'praya había empuñado firmemente su Tik'leth y había decapitado a Xar. El castaño reaccionó al instante.  
Se levantó y la agarró de la mano.  
\- Demos irnos.  
Ella se soltó con brusquedad, acercándose al cuerpo inerte del Zarminiano, levantándolo y cargándolo sobre sus brazos.  
\- T'praya, nos ralentizará...  
\- No lo abandonaré - dice con un hilo de voz. Él asiente y ambos corren a la sala de transporte.

Faltaban tres grupos más para subir a la Enterprise, habían progresado rápidamente.  
Spock era el encargado de manipular la estación de teletransporte y Jim vigilaba que nadie se acercara y también, esperando que Bones, Lumm y T'praya vuelvan.  
Ve un movimiento de reojo. Venía alguien por el pasillo, pero por la contextura del cuerpo, no era ninguno de los tres, se dio cuenta. Detrás de él, se acercaban varios individuos más, lo cual alertó a Kirk.  
\- Vamos, Spock, date prisa - masculló Jim, sosteniendo con fuerza su Phaser - tenemos compañía...  
Escuchó un grito del otro lado del pasillo. Giró su vista y vio a Leonard y a T'praya... Cargando a Lumm inconsciente.  
La romulana le entregó el cuerpo de su amigo al doctor, quien la miró con confusión. Ella se adelantó a la puerta de la sala de transporte, con el tumulto enemigo acercándose.  
Leonard, con el muchacho entre sus brazos, buscó dónde ocultarse, mientras T'praya empezaba a disparar al gentío acercándose, escondiéndose tras un pequeño muro contiguo.  
Jim también disparaba, Leonard debía entrar con Lumm, les estaban abriendo paso.  
Cuando la mayoría de los atacantes se encontraban ocultos, disparando desde las esquinas, Leonard emprendió carrera hacia la sala donde estaban los chicos. T'praya al ver su intención, se colocó delante de él para protegerle. Solo quedaban tres disparando. Kyar, la chica romulana; Pirtenax, el otro romulano y el comandante Kahar.  
Jim acababa de dejar fuera de combate a C'ronte y le apuntaba a los dos Romulanos. Éstos estaban delante del Klingon como escudo. Kyar esquivó uno disparo de T'praya lanzándose al suelo y luego, fue su turno de disparar. El rayo llegó a su hombro izquierdo, provocando que retrocediera dos pasos. Era tan potente aquella arma que casi le destroza el brazo. Con un gruñido, ella le dispara a Kyar múltiples veces, dejándola en la inconsciencia. Ya casi llegaban a la puerta de la sala de transporte. Jim estaba tan ocupado con el chico Romulano, que no se percató hasta que fue muy tarde de lo que había pasado.  
Kahar se había adelantado y tenía a T'praya del cuello con una mano, la tenia levantada del suelo. Leonard corrió a la sala de transporte con el chico entre brazos.  
Jim luego de dejar inconsciente al ultimo romulano, giró su vista a donde el Klingon había ido. Abrió los ojos con desmesura y le disparó, pero Kahar apenas se tambaleó en su puesto, volteándose a mirarlo, aún ahorcando a la chica.  
\- Ella. Es. Mia. - gruñó con fuerza, desenvainando el Tik-leth de T'praya y alzándolo. - Ninguno de ustedes se la llevará de mi...  
Un arma se disparó.  
Reuniendo fuerzas, T'praya le había disparado, perforando sus pulmones con el phaser.  
-... Lado. - El Klingon miró a la chica y con fuerza, clavó el Tik'leth en su costado... Directo en el corazón. Luego la dejó caer y él cayó con ella.

•  
•

El capitán se encontraba solo en su despacho, como era habitual, cuando le llamaron por el Comm. Algún imbécil había tomado el control de la nave y nadie se había dado cuenta hasta que alguien decidió salir del puente. La puerta no abrió. Intentaron abrirla con los controles del puente y notaron que no respondía. La única forma de que la nave siguiera operando, pero que no sea desde el puente, es en ingeniería.  
Agarra su Phaser y lo guarda en su cinturón. Agarra su Bat'leth y con fuerza, lo clava en la puerta varias veces, hasta que se detiene y con un grito, derriba parte de la puerta de una patada.  
Nadie se mete con su nave.

Habían subido ya todos los grupos de la Farragout, solo faltaban el capitán, el comandante y el jefe médico.  
La enfermera Chapel se encontraba ansiosa, con un botiquín en mano, esperando a que suban. Se estaban tardando demasiado. Busca un comm y se acerca a éste.  
\- Enfermera Chapel a Puente.  
-Aquí puente, ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Todos los grupos han subido, pero faltan ellos.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio.  
\- Hablaremos con ellos, estén alerta.

Sulu le hizo una señal a Uhura. Keenser, quien había sido el encargado de comunicarse con el grupo, se acercó a ella.  
\- Aquí jefe -dijo en su propio lenguaje, en tono de regaño- Falta un grupo.  
\- Jefe, aquí Zahree - respondió Jaylah - Lo siento, Jefe. Se están tardando mucho, llamaré al grupo de carga.  
\- Aquí grupo de carga - era la voz de Kirk- Tuvimos varios inconvenientes con la mercancía, esperen nuestra señal.  
¿Inconvenientes? Se preguntó Uhura, esperando que no sea nada demasiado grave.

McCoy se acercó a T'praya, agachándose a su lado.  
Sacó de su bolsillo uno de los hipospray. Cordrazina.  
\- Bones - murmuró a su lado - ¿Funcionará?  
\- La cordrazina sirve para estimular el corazón - responde, aplicando una pequeña cantidad en el cuerpo de la chica. - corro riesgos, pero como la espada sigue enterrada... Tal vez haya posibilidad de llevarla a la nave y salvarla allá.  
Lentamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, ella estaba despierta, pero no se podía mover mucho. Entre McCoy yJim la levantaron.  
\- Lumm... - murmuró T'praya.  
Jim captó y fue por el cuerpo del chico.  
Spock al ver entrar al doctor con la Romulana en sus brazos, se levantó de inmediato, pero un mareo repentino lo obligó a mantenerse sostenido de la consola.  
Leonard acostó a T'praya sobre la plataforma de transporte. De inmediato, entró Jim con el cuerpo del Zarminiano. Spock no se esperaba nada de lo que veía.  
\- Aquí equipo de carga... - dijo Jim con penumbra - cinco más para transporte.  
Spock lentamente se había logrado colocar detrás de ellos, aceptando un brazo de Jim para sostenerse.  
Lumm estaba al lado de T'praya. Ella lo había cogido en brazos, con lágrimas furtiva escapándose de sus ojos.  
Las luces los envolvieron.  
Por fin T'praya había logrado salir de aquella nave.

•  
•

Lo primero que sucedió al reaparecer en la sala de transporte de la Enterprise, fue que el débil y pálido cuerpo de Spock, cayó desmayado, siendo apenas sujetado por Jim para que no diera con el suelo.  
Chapel al ver esto, se asustó mucho y ordenó que una camilla llevara inmediatamente al comandante a la enfermería, también que le proporcionen una cobija para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y protegerlo del frio de la nave.  
Jim, con mucho pesar, lo deja ir y se concentra en la romulana, quien se había negado a ser llevada a ningún lado.  
\- T'praya - le insistía Bones - Tengo que llevarte, debemos curarte.  
\- No lo abandonaré - respondió la chica con un hilo de voz.  
\- Lo traeremos, está bien, pero necesito que te dejes llevar.  
\- No entiendes, ¿Verdad, Leonard? - ella elevó su vista a los ojos castaños del doctor - Iré con él...  
McCoy se puso pálido y la sostuvo suavemente del brazo.  
\- No, T'praya - susurró.- ¿Que vas a hacer?  
Ella miró al techo y sonrió levemente.  
\- Morir. Dormir... Tal vez soñar...  
\- ¡Maldita sea! - gruñó McCoy, con los ojos húmedos en llanto - ¿Por qué demonios los duendes tienen la mala costumbre de recitar a Shakespeare cuando están gravemente heridos?  
Ella lo miró a los ojos y desvió su vista a Jim, quien se encontraba parado al lado.  
\- Gracias por sacarme de la nave, Jim - murmuró, le entregó el aparato que robó de la otra nave. Jamás lo soltó. - Por favor, nunca dejes de escribir... ...  
Él la miró sorprendido, pero con mucho pesar.  
T'praya bajó su vista al rostro del Zarminiano, besó suavemente su frente y lentamente, se dejó ir. Leonard observaba como la luz se desprendía de sus ojos hasta quedar desprovistos de vida.  
T'praya había muerto...  
\- Bitácora del capitán - Habló Kirk, con la fuerza suficiente para llamar la atención en la sala - Nos hemos encontrado con el último Zarminiano vivo y con una joven Romulana. Sus crímenes serán anulados... - a medida que hablaba, su voz se quebraba y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero debía ser fuerte - Se les otorga la impunidad y serán reconocidos por su heroico esfuerzo... En rescatar a la tripulación de la Farragout y al capitán, al comandante y al jefe médico de la USS Enterprise y lamentamos profundamente la completa extinción de los Zarminos.  
Desvió la mirada.  
\- Llévenlos... A la morgue de la nave. Se les dará la sepultura adecuada.  
Con mucho cuidado, algunos tripulantes de la Farragout levantaron los cuerpos y los llevaron juntos en unas camillas.  
\- Pude haberla salvado, Jim - dijo McCoy con dolor.  
\- Ese no era su deseo, Bones - respondió - Ella no quería abandonar a su amigo.  
Él asintió.  
\- De acuerdo - dijo- Veamos a nuestro propio duende.  
Salieron caminando de aquel lugar, directo a enfermería. Jim miró el aparato que le entregó T'praya. No tenía idea de lo que era.  
\- Bones, ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó.  
\- Oh. Ella dijo algo sobre que sin eso, no podrán controlarnos...  
Kirk pensó en eso... ¿No podrán controlarlos? ¿En qué sentido?  
\- Scotty - le llamó, el ingeniero estaba detrás de ellos, pero se dirigía a ingeniería.  
\- ¿Señor?  
\- Por favor, analice éste... Aparato.  
\- Aye, señor. - Scotty recibió el objeto y siguió con su curso, desviándose en un pasillo.  
Ambos llegaron a enfermería. McCoy soltó un suspiro.  
\- Hogar dulce hogar - murmuró, acelerando el paso, colocándose guantes y poniéndose manos a la obra con todos los pacientes.  
Había tanta gente, que hasta se habían distribuido en los pasillos. La mayoría de los humanos habían sido maltratados, incluso algunos habían sufrido del desmembramiento...  
En el interior del lugar, Jim recorrió con la mirada cada cama, en busca del vulcano.  
A través de su vínculo con Spock, sabía que se encontraba bien, sólo estaba... Dormido y eso le tranquilizaba, pero aún así sentía un piquete de preocupación por él. Es su pareja, después de todo.  
Lo encontró en una camilla rodeada de varios biombos. Al pasarlos, vio a McCoy y a Christine, vistiendo con mucha delicadeza el inconsciente cuerpo del vulcano.  
Se acercó a ellos.  
Christine Chapel empezó a desinfectar con cuidado la herida en la mano de Spock, Jim, al notarla, se sintió muy mal, siendo consciente que los vulcanos son en extremo sensibles en sus manos.  
Cuando estuvo vestido, Jim se acercó y tomó una silla que había cerca. Se sienta a un lado de la camilla y sin importarle el público, tomó la mano sana del vulcano y la elevó, dándole un delicado beso en el dorso de ésta.  
Chapel se dio cuenta de esto y se sorprendió. No pudo evitar un pequeño malestar, pero al notar la devoción y el cariño en los ojos de su capitán, esto se disipó levemente. Sabía que ambos eran felices juntos, entonces.  
Colocó el dermogenerador sobre la mano herida y lo encendió.  
\- Está programada para encenderse y apagarse simultáneamente en ciertos periodos de tiempo - le dijo a Jim. McCoy estaba ocupado con los demás pacientes - Por la gravedad de la herida, no podemos cerrarla rápidamente, debemos esperar a que también cure el interior.  
Jim la miró con una sonrisa y asintió en su dirección.  
\- Gracias, Christine.  
Ella le respondió con otra sonrisa y se dirigió a otro paciente, tenia mucho trabajo por hacer.  
A solas, Jim miró al vulcano, quien yacía con una expresión pacífica.  
\- Tengo que ir al puente, Spock - le dijo, a sabiendas de que no podía oírle - te amo.  
Esta vez, se acercó a darle un beso en los labios.  
\- Volveré pronto.  
Se levantó de la silla y salió de enfermería.  
\- Puente a capitán Kirk.  
Sonó en un comm.  
\- Aquí Kirk, ¿Qué sucede, Uhura?  
\- Capitán, la nave donde se encuentra el grupo de desembarque está a punto de ingresar a la Enterprise.  
\- Entendido, puente, voy para la zona de carga. Kirk fuera.  
Así redirigió su marcha a su nuevo destino.  
Cada tripulante que se cruzaba por su camino le dedicaba palabras como "bienvenido, capitán" "es un gusto tenerle de vuelta" "Enhorabuena" "¿Como se encuentran?" "Me alegra que estén bien" y así, siendo también objetivo de abrazos, estrechones de mano y algunos besos en las mejillas. Jim sabia que su tripulación le estimaba mucho y para él, el sentimiento era recíproco. Él adoraba a su querida tripulación.  
Con los ánimos mucho mas elevados, llegó a la zona de carga, donde se encontró con varios hombres de seguridad, incluyendo al jefe de ésta área.  
\- Señor Giotto - le saludó con una sonrisa, siendo correspondida.  
\- Capitán - dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza - Me alegra que esté usted de vuelta.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Muy calmado sin mi presencia?  
\- Demasiado, capitán - se rió el hombre - Ya nos hacía falta correr detrás de usted y del señor Spock. Es una lástima que no haya podido volver con ustedes.  
Jim me miró con una ceja en alto.  
\- Spock vino con nosotros, Cupcake - Giotto le miró con una mueca ante el apodo que le había puesto Kirk - Justo ahora está en enfermería.  
\- Me alegra escuchar eso - respondió - Es que la señorita Jaylah nos habia comunicado que el señor Spock había sido vendido.  
Jim entendió, cuando estaban en el planeta, ella no vio al vulcano. Las luces de la puerta que conduce a la zona de carga se encendieron en verde, indicando que el lugar ya había sido acondicionado para respirar y que la nave ya había llegado.  
\- Te explicaré todo luego - le dijo a Giotto, quien respondió asintiendo.  
Detrás de ellos, llegó corriendo Scotty.  
\- ¿Ya llegaron? - preguntó, al instante que la puerta se abrió. Estaban bajando de la nave el doctor M'benga, con otro oficial de seguridad y entre ambos ayudaban al teniente Sam Roger a caminar. Jaylah bajó tras ellos, ordenando una camilla para Sam. Cuando los vio, ella esbozó una enorme sonrisa y se dirigió corriendo en su dirección.  
\- ¡James Te! ¡Lo lograron! - se abalanzó sobre Jim, colgándose de su cuello en un gran abrazo.  
\- Gracias a ustedes, Jaylah - dijo, correspondiendo el abrazo. - Fueron muy valientes allá abajo.  
Ella se separó de su capitán y se abalanzó ahora sobre Scotty.  
\- Esta bien, calma, Jaylah - dijo riendo entre dientes. - Lo hicieron muy bien.  
Ella miró a Kirk y su mirada se tornó un poco triste y avergonzada.  
\- Perdimos a Andrew, James Te.  
Él la miró con compasión, era su primera misión en tierra y perdió a un tripulante. El recuerda la primera vez que perdió un tripulante bajo su mando como capitán oficial de la Enterprise. Tuvo que tener una sesión de terapia con Bones y el mando de la nave lo tuvo Spock por el resto del día. La segunda vez que eso sucedió, supo como manejarlo mejor y por supuesto, tuvo el apoyo de Bones y de Spock. Siempre estuvieron con él.  
\- Jaylah - la dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la miró a los ojos. - Sé lo duro es, pero ahora estás con nosotros. No te dejaremos sola a menos que lo pidas.  
Jaylah le sonrió.  
\- Gracias.  
Dicho esto, ella se dirigió a enfermería, para estar cerca del teniente Roger.  
\- Capitán - le habló Scotty de regreso - hemos informado a la flota de su paradero y el paradero del planeta errante.  
\- Entendido, señor Scott - le respondió - Me encargaré ahora, gracias.  
Scotty le dedicó una pequeña reverencia y se desvió en dirección a ingeniería.  
Jim tomó un respiro hondo.  
Por fin estaba en su nav...  
Un gran estruendo lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Empezó a correr hacia el puente, aún le queda medio camino y lo más prudente era usar las escaleras de emergencia.  
"¡¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?!"

**********************************************************  
Me dolió mucho escribirlo, aiñs.  
Lamento la tardanza, pero ocurrió algo imprevisto con mi condición de salud.

resulta y acontece que sufro de cáncer. Tuve un tratamiento hace seis años, otro hace dos y pues, recai nuevamente. ¡No se preocupen! ¡Estoy bien! Jamás les conté que comencé a escribir fanfics en mi primer tratamiento, es como una pequeña terapia (y vaya que ayuda bien xD) así que este nuevo tratamiento NO me detendrá 7u7 gracias por leer! (perdón si me demoro con las actualizaciones, el internet del hospital tiene bloqueada la página xd así que para actualizar, me toca gastar datos (?

en fin ❤ ¿Merece este capítulo, (que es posible que tenga errores porque es un martirio actualizar desde un Windows Phone) algún review? 7u7


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 14.

* * *

\- Capitán - habló un joven- no recibo ninguna transmisión de la nave, ni siquiera la llamada de auxilio ¿Continúo en el intento de comunicación?

\- Siga intentando, teniente. - respondió la mujer, enterrando inconscientemente sus uñas en los reposabrazos de su silla. No era nada bueno que su nave insignia pidiera auxilio y luego no respondiera.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. - murmura - Alerta roja, escudos al máximo. Avisen a las demás naves que estén alerta.

\- ¿Es posible que estén...

\- Están, teniente. Están bajo ataque.

Las luces rojas adornaron los pasillos de la nave, conjunto con el familiar sonido de alarma. Todos los tripulantes corrían cada uno a su respectivo puesto. Algo no andaba bien.

-0-

Aquella nave estaba diseñada para llevar una tripulación de trescientos klingon, aproximadamente, pero su tripulación era considerablemente más reducida que esta cifra y aquellos hombres de la Federación los habían diezmado aún más. Estaba furioso, extremadamente colérico.

Tan pronto llegó a la plataforma de teletransporte, vio rastros de sangre verde por el suelo y sangre roja también. Emitiendo un gruñido histérico, arrojó su Bat'leth en dirección a la plataforma, el arma atravesó rápidamente la sala y se clavó contra la pared opuesta, provocando chispas de corriente emerger del lugar.

Se le habían escapado.

Corrió entonces en dirección al puente, no, se negaba a que se les fueran tan fácilmente aquellas sanguijuelas.

Cuando llegó, vio con frustración la puerta a medio correr y de una fuerte patada, la enderezó.

\- ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? -bramó en Klinglon, pero los tripulantes en el puente no le entendieron. Así que habló en estándar, enseñando los dientes y apretando fuertemente sus puños - ¡Insignificantes criaturas! ¡¿Cómo se les escaparon unos simples humanos?! Debería asesinarlos uno a uno aquí y ahora...

El romulano más cercano se levantó y se acercó a su capitán.

\- Señor - habló decididamente.- Fue un motín.

El Klingon se sorprendió pero gruñó al instante, escupiendo a un lado.

\- ¿Quién merece morir?

\- Fueron T'praya y Lumm, señor... Ambos están muertos.

C'ronte había visto al humano de camisa azul cargar con el cuerpo del chico, el cual portaba un gran agujero en todo el centro de su pecho y logró observar cómo Kahar, antes de morir, le enterró el Tik'leth a T'praya.

\- Eso me alegra, pero no me reconforta - respondió el capitán.

Llegó corriendo un Orión al puente.

\- ¡Señor! - dijo apresuradamente - lograron tomar el mando de la nave desde ingeniería...

\- ¡Ya lo sé!

\- Pero ya lo recuperé, señor. - terminó de hablar. - Y allá conseguí esto.

El Orionita extiende su mano, mostrando un comunicador de la flota.

\- Conéctenlo, ¡Ya! Así nos dirá dónde están. No debemos perder más tiempo.

\- ¿Señor...?

\- Hay que cazarlos - murmuró con malicia- Si se teletransportaron, su nave no ha de estar tan lejos...

Hicieron lo que el capitán les ordenó, a pesar de que esto se trataba más de una venganza que de sentido común. Lo único que les aliviaba, era el uso del aparato de hackeo, con él, podrían vencer a la nave más grande existente.

\- Señor - le llamó un Tellarita - Se comunicaron con una nave de carga de origen... Klingon.

\- En pantalla.

Al instante, apareció una pequeña nave gris, que salía de la zona protegida del planeta. Estaban huyendo.

Síganla.

Dieron marcha atrás para salir del tumulto de naves estancadas. Sin importarle si chocaba o no con algunas.

\- ¿Dónde está Kahar? - preguntó el capitán.

\- Muerto. -respondo C'ronte.

\- Ahora tu eres mi primer oficial -dice el Klingon sin prestar mucha atención.

\- Señor, en ese caso, me gustaría recomendarle que alertáramos a las demás naves del planeta, juntas podríamos vencer...

\- ¡No! - gruñó - Esta victoria es solo nuestra. Nadie nos la arrebatará.

El romulano claramente iba a protestar, pero eso le podría costar su vida, así que sabiamente prefirió mantenerse callado.

Al salir de la zona de protección del planeta, el capitán ordenó enfocar la nave fugitiva.

\- Allá está, se dirige al cinturón de asteroides.-dijo un Orión sentado en uno de los puestos.

\- La Federación puede ser muy estúpida - dijo con una sonrisa de lado -Hay un enorme aro de asteroides que rodea la nada absoluta. ¿Cómo es que en más de un siglo, no se les había ocurrido buscar por acá hasta ahora? Síganla, pero mantengan distancia... No queremos que nos descubran, no aún.

Acataron las órdenes de su superior al pie de la letra, mantuvieron distancia y fueron tras ella, por el cinturón de asteroides. Algunos de los complementos de aquellas gigantescas rocas producían una pequeña interferencia en sus escáneres, nada incorregible.

\- Capitán - le llamó C'ronte - se están deteniendo.

\- Ocultemos la nave, sin perder el rango visual.

Se posicionaron tras un asteroide que los cubrían por completo.

\- Aquí el capitán a toda la nave. Los sobrevivientes que se encuentren fuera de sus camarotes, se les pide que se presenten en puestos de batalla. - luego miró a su tripulación en el puente.- Ustedes, fijen todo lo que tengamos en la nave...

\- Capitán - interrumpió C'ronte.- ¿A cual de las dos?

Frente a si, los fugitivos estaban adentrándose a una nave mucho más grande, una de la Federación.

El capitán sonrió con complacencia.

\- La Enterprise.

-0-

Los disparos no cesaban, le dio gracias al capitán interino que diera alerta roja y colocara los escudos, ya que se encontraba preciso al otro extremo del puente cuando comenzó el ataque. Ya iba subiendo el último tramo de escaleras auxiliares en dirección a su destino, cuando una fuerte sacudida casi lo hace soltarse, provocando que colgara de una mano y se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza con la punta de una caja de fusibles y maldijera.

Terminó de subir y se felicitó por seguir vivo después eso. Luego recordaría añadir barandillas a esas escaleras por protección del personal.

Entró con toda la velocidad que su cansado cuerpo le permitió, apenas dándole tiempo a Sulu para que vuelva a su puesto.

\- No sabe cuánto me alegra que llegara, capitán -Le dijo tan pronto lo vio, dándole su silla.

\- Ni a mi sabe cuánto gusto me da volver, señor Sulu. ¿Qué tenemos?- Otra sacudida movió violentamente el puente.

\- Hay una nave Klingon oculta tras el asteroide que muestra la pantalla. Nos están atacando, les hemos devuelto con phaser.

\- ¿Cómo están los escudos?

\- 33% y bajando, señor.

\- Implementen maniobras evasivas. Señor Sulu, fije la nave en la mira. Señor Chekov, prepárese para lanzar un torpedo.

\- Aye, señor.

\- ¡Señor! - era la voz de Scotty. Le llamaba - Jim, el aparato que nos diste es un decodificador muy potente, se encarga de ubicar las contraseñas de las naves y...

\- ¡Al punto, Scotty!

\- Hackea las naves, capitán. Toma el control de éstas. Así es como tomaron a la Farragout.

\- Capitán.- era Uhura.- Nos llaman.

\- Gracias Scotty, tráigalo de inmediato. Uhura, en pantalla.

Al frente de ellos, apareció un enorme Klingon de un solo ojo, mirándoles con una enorme sonrisa triunfal.

\- Capitán James T. Kirk. - le inspecciona de arriba a abajo- veo que logró llegar a su nave en una pieza. Es una lástima.

\- Identifíquese - dijo Jim sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

\- Estuvieron varios días en mi nave ¿Y no sabes quién soy? Me parece de muy mala educación, James Kirk. Soy el capitán de esta nave. Quien está al mando.

\- No se ofenda señor, pero ese tal Kahar parecía estar más al mando que usted.

\- ¿Y de qué vale discutir sobre él, si ambos sabemos que está muerto? - el Klingon enseñó sus enormes y desfigurados dientes amarillos- No pude tenerlos a ustedes tres, pero tendré a toda su tripulación. Y a ustedes los haremos sufrir, a usted, capitán, le obligaremos a ver como cada uno de sus tripulantes es despellejado vivo, para luego sacarle los ojos y dárselos de comer.

\- Tiene un muy mal gusto.- Le respondió Jim. -Y precisamente, ¿Como pretende hacer eso?

Vio como detrás del Klingon, llegó corriendo una joven Orión con una expresión de preocupación y le murmuró algo a aquel capitán, quien le miró con confusión.

Scotty entró al puente, cargando el aparato extraño que T'praya sacó de aquella nave.

\- Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que suceda por allá - Jim sostuvo en alto dicho aparato, mostrándolo en pantalla, viendo como la ira se expandía en las facciones de aquel desagradable ser.- Esto queda confiscado por la Federación. Es un objeto muy poderoso y en manos equivocadas, es peligroso.

\- ¡Ladrones!

\- Lo dice el individuo que se gana la vida vendiendo personas y saqueando naves.

\- ¡Ustedes morirán! - gritó el Klingon colérico. - Disparen tod...

La señal se cortó y la nave Klingon desapareció frente a ellos.

\- Se ocultaron... -Murmuró Kirk- Estén todos alerta. Chekov, pendiente, aún no lance los torpedos, primero-

Fue cortado bruscamente por una explosión en el costado derecho de la nave. Al instante que atacaron, la nave enemiga se mostró, pero luego volvió a estar invisible.

\- Hacia allá, Chekov, Phasers.

Empezaron a disparar, buscando un blanco al que darle. Otro golpe les vino por la parte de atrás.

\- Escudos al 26%, capitán - dijo una joven teniente.

\- Necesitamos un plan, ¡Rápido!

Lograron esquivar un torpedo de fotón y respondieron con otro, dándole a su objetivo.

\- ¡Allí! Disparen. - pero tan pronto dispararon, la nave se volvió a ocultar y el tiro fue fallido.

\- Nada, capitán. Nuestras armas no son efectivas - dijo Chekov. Tratando de mantener algún punto sobre el cual disparar. - Tal vez si lanzamos uno de los torpedos de fotones...

En ese momento, entró Spock al puente, aún con ropa de enfermería.

\- Señor Spock, ¿Qué hace acá? - Jim le regañó, provocando que el vulcano frunciera levemente el entrecejo- Vuelva a enfermería, es una orden. Pavel, continúa.

\- Podemos configurar el torpedo para que siga un rastro. Un rastro que nosotros sabemos que deja, capitán.

\- ¿Te refieres a...? – Jim estaba confuso.

\- ¡Su combustible! Usan un combustible que es poco común.

\- Chekov tiene razón - habló Uhura - Esa nave tiene un escape, así es como logramos seguirla.

\- ¡Escudos al 20%!

\- Desvíen la energía de los cristales de Dilitio a los escudos y sistemas vitales. – Ordenó Kirk.

\- Si, señor.

\- Chekov, ¿Qué necesita para la modificación?

\- Un par de manos, capitán. - el ruso se volteó en dirección a Spock, quien seguía presente en el puente. El vulcano asintió.

\- Buen plan. Señor Chekov. - dijo el mestizo, mirando en dirección al capitán, quien soltó un suspiro de frustración.

\- ¡Está bien! Solo apresúrense y Spock, procure no desmayarse en el camino.

\- Yo lo cuido, capitán - gritó Chekov, arrastrando de la manga al comandante en dirección a la salida.

\- Sulu, analice posibles patrones.

\- Su patrón de ataque parece ser siempre el mismo. Apunta, ataca y se oculta fuera de nuestra visión, no detecto ningún patrón de movimiento, éste parece ser al azar.

\- Evasión, evasión. Procure que no nos den hasta que esté listo el torpedo. Tenemos a nuestra disposición los asteroides.

\- Podríamos usar la interferencia de éstos a nuestro favor...

\- ¡Hágalo!

Nuevamente, usaron la modificación en los sensores de la nave, Scotty pensó que quizá debería retractarse con el comandante al decirle que era una idea un poco... estúpida. Aunque claro, el vulcano diría algo como "ilógico" y lo dejaría pasar.

Empezaron una especie de persecución, no podían arriesgarse a salir del cinturón de asteroides, pues las naves del planeta los podrían detectar y al encontrarse tan vulnerables, no tendrían oportunidad.

Parecía una especie de juego de gato y ratón, Jim ya empezaba a hartarse, les disparaban demasiado y ellos apenas y habían logrado darle cinco veces.

\- Capitán, ya está listo el torpedo.

Habló Chekov, al instante que una fuerte sacudida embistió la nave.

\- Alférez - se dirigió al chico que estaba en el puesto de Pavel. - Atento a mis órdenes. Dispare cuando le ordene. Sulu, de la vuelta.

\- Señor...

\- ¡Vamos!

Con un poco de reticencia, ordenó a la nave invertir su curso, siendo objetivo de frente del ataque.

\- ¡Fuego!

El torpedo salió, ellos disparaban los Phasers para protegerlo y que no lo detuvieran a medio camino.

Jim rogaba internamente que funcionara, él creía en Chekov y en Spock, sabía que lo que ellos harían, sería útil.

Se levantó de su silla mirando hacia el espacio. Había una gran explosión frente a sí... Y algunas partes de nave.

\- ¡Fuego!

Todas las armas se disparaban simultáneamente y cada una de ellas, daba en el blanco, la nave enemiga respondía con fiereza, pero con menos intensidad y eficacia.

\- Señor, nuestros escudos no resistirán más.

En ese momento, un torpedo llegó detrás de ellos, la Federación había arribado...

-0-

La alerta sonó por todos lados, jamás había sucedido aquello y no sabían cómo actuar. Las defensas interplanetarias se empezaban a desplegar al rededor del planeta.

La mayoría empezaron a huir, les preocupaba más que los atrapen y no les importaba si aquel planeta terminaba siendo destruido, el mal siempre existiría en cualquier lugar del universo.

Se elevaron quince naves más, había naves Xindi, Romulanas, Klingon, Oriones... Todos aquellos que decidieron pelear por su causa.

•

•

•

\- Capitán James T. Kirk - sonó en los altavoces de la nave la retumbante voz de una mujer, Uhura había aceptado la comunicación - Soy la Capitán Dalia Shandu, USS Bradbury. Hemos recibido su llamado de auxilio.

\- ¡Capitán Shandu! - exclamó Jim con alegría, al observar aparecer la nave y atacar a su contrincante.- No sabe qué bien nos cae su visita por estos lares.

\- Luego celebramos, Kirk. En un instante llega todo el arsenal. Ahora, ¿Dónde está el planet...- su voz se fue por un momento y temió que algo le pudiera pasar a la nave, pero luego se dio cuenta de la razón del silencio. Frente a ellos, una enorme roca de forma geoide aparecía lentamente, dejando caer todo elemento de ocultación. Aquel impresionante planeta rodeado de los anillos donde se encuentran escondidos era la sede más grande de ilegalidades conocida en la galaxia... Era.

Se dieron cuenta entonces que al rededor, los puestos de defensas planetarias les empezaban a apuntar y se acercaban más naves hostiles.

\- Eh, ¿Capitán Shandu?

\- ¿Si, Kirk?

\- ¿Mencionó algo sobre nuestro "arsenal"?

En ese preciso instante, varias naves de la Federación salieron de velocidad Warp tras ellos, cubriendo a la Bradbury y a la Enterprise, dirigiéndose a los puestos de defensa planetaria.

\- Kirk a ingeniería, Chekov, Spock, ¿Siguen allí?

\- Si, capitán - respondió el vulcano.

\- ¿Disponemos de más torpedos?

\- En efecto, capitán. ¿Necesita más modificados?

\- No señor, pueden regresar a sus puestos. Vaya a enfermería. Chekov, acompáñelo.

\- ¡Aye, señor! - respondió el ruso.

La nave enemiga se encontraba en apuros, pero aun así, logró maniobrar para esquivar uno de los disparos de la Bradbury y atinarle con un torpedo de fotones a la parte frontal de la Enterprise, provocando la mayor sacudida en el puente y algunos cortocircuitos en unas consolas.

\- Kirk a enfermería, necesitamos asistencia médica inmediata en el puente. - Jim se levantó precipitadamente, Uhura había sufrido de una descarga y se encontraba temblando levemente en el suelo. - Respira hondo, vamos. Estarás bien.

La tomó en sus brazos y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su pulso, se sentía débil y su preocupación y su ira incrementaron.

\- ¡Apúntenle a esa nave! ¡Fuego! – Ordenó.

Se movían rápido, la USS Bradbury los cubría mientras ellos lanzaban todo lo que tenían, la nave se defendía y contraatacaba, era una pelea reñida, pero habían logrado desactivar su ocultación, por lo que ahora se encontraban en ventaja.

McCoy en ese momento entró en el puente corriendo, observando el caos a su alrededor, cuando vio a la teniente en los brazos del capitán, se acercó a ella, revisándola con su Tricorder y aplicando un par de hypos en su cuello. Jim la dejó en manos del doctor y regresó a su silla.

\- Kirk a USS Bradbury - llamó - Hay que rodearlos.

\- Entendido, capitán.

Ambas naves se separaron, acercándose peligrosamente a aquella que les atacaba sin cesar.

\- ¡Escudos al 5%!

\- ¡Fuego!

Ambas naves, tomando por sorpresa a la otra, dispararon, uno de estos atravesó la parte frontal del pájaro de presa, dejando una enorme explosión de por medio y muchos escombros.

El Klingon se encontraba sujetando los reposabrazos de su silla con fuerza, un hilo de sangre púrpura se extendía desde su quijada. EL puente estaba maltrecho, casi todos muertos aplastados por los escombros. Sonrió para sí mismo; muerte en batalla, una muerte con honor, como cualquier Klingon querría morir.

C'ronte miraba el techo, con una expresión vacía. Susurró una palabra, un nombre. "Xar" y sus ojos se cerraron.

EL capitán de la nave se levantó de su silla, pasando por encima del cuerpo de un tellar y observando fijamente la pantalla.

Vio el torpedo que se acercaba directamente por el frente.

\- Tal vez te escapaste en esta vida, Kirk. Pero en la siguiente, tu existencia acabará por mi mano…

\- ¡Si! - exclamó Jim, levantándose de un salto al ver la nave enemiga destrozada.

\- Capitán Kirk – les llamaron de la Bradbury - sugiero una retirada de la Enterprise, la Federación podrá manejar el resto.

Jim desvió la mirada a la batalla que se encontraba cerca al planeta. En efecto, habían tomado buena ventaja y algunas de las naves enemigas se empezaron a rendir, las demás naves de la Flota habían neutralizado los pocos puestos de defensa planetaria que habían.

Con una sonrisa cansada, se deja caer en su silla, pasándose una mano por su rostro.

\- Señor Sulu - dice, mirando al timonel - fije curso a la estación más cercana.

El asiático esbozó una gran sonrisa.

\- A la orden, capitán.

La Enterprise dio media vuelta y las estrellas empezaron a deformarse, mostrando rayos de luces pasar a su alrededor al entrar a velocidad warp.

Después de varios angustiosos y desesperantes días... Ya todo había terminado, estaban a salvo.

•

•

•

-0-

•

•

•

Un toque sobre su hombro le despertó. Tenía sueño todavía, así que emite un quejido y entierra su cara en la almohada como haría un niño pequeño.

\- Ashayam - murmuraron tras de sí - Debes levantarte si no quieres llegar tarde hoy.

\- Cinco minutitos más... -respondió aún con la cabeza escondida.

Alguien dejó un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza.

\- Jim, ya te di los cinco minutos.

James levantó la vista y miró a Spock.

\- ¿Enserio? - al ver que el vulcano asintió, dejó caer su cabeza y se volvió a quejar.- de acuerdo...

Con pasos lentos, empezó a levantarse de la cama, hasta quedar sentado al borde de esta.

Spock estaba a su lado, observando cada movimiento de su pareja. Cuando le miró a los ojos, el vulcano elevó una ceja.

\- Sí, sí, ya me paro - dijo Jim, identificando la mirada de reproche de Spock.

El mestizo elevó levemente las comisuras de sus labios y también se levantó, él ya tenía su uniforme puesto, así que se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno.

Eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que tenían una vida hogareña, en la Enterprise la situación era distinta, a pesar de que a veces compartían camarote y siempre tomaban sus comidas juntos; pero estando en Terra, o de permiso, las cosas cambiaban un poco. Spock no estaba seguro cómo exactamente, pero se sentía de alguna forma más... Cálido.

Después de quince minutos, apareció Jim aseado y ya uniformado.

Spock le sirvió un plato de huevos fritos, tocino, tostadas y una taza de café. Para él tenía un tazón de fruta picada.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto - sonrió James, guiñándole un ojo al vulcano.

\- El doctor McCoy posiblemente te amenace con inyectarte una considerable cantidad de hyposprays si se entera del elevado contenido calórico que consumes.

\- Y a ti también, por proporcionármelo.

\- En efecto. - coincidió Spock, porque sabe que hay algunas cosas a las que no le puede decir que no, cuando pone esos ojos que le hacen recordar a los sehlat cachorros... ¿Cómo hace eso?

Ambos terminan sus alimentos y tras cepillarse los dientes, cada uno toma su comunicador y salen del pequeño apartamento.

Es un lugar temporal que la Flota les proporcionó durante su breve estadía en Terra. Se sorprendieron mucho cuando ellos solicitaron compartir dicho apartamento cuando se encontraban en Yorktown. Jim jamás había visto la boca de la comodoro Paris tan abierta... Aunque, por supuesto, no se opuso.

Supuestamente habían enviado un vehículo que los llevaría a las instalaciones de la Academia, pero no había nadie esperándolos. Con media sonrisa, Jim le dio una mirada a Spock, quien elevó ambas cejas al instante.

\- No.

\- Oh sí.

\- Jim, no.

\- Spock, sí.

Nuevamente, sin saber cómo, ganó el humano.

Y así es como Spock terminó abrazando a Jim por detrás para no caerse de aquella motocicleta...

\- ¿Podría sugerir que disminuyas la velocidad? - dijo el vulcano con un tono de voz elevado, para hacerse escuchar.

\- Calma, Spock. Vamos muy lento, no sé de qué te quejas.

\- Jim, valoro mi vida. Pudimos usar el transporte público como hacen comúnmente las personas.

\- Eso es aburrido.

Después de varios minutos no angustiosos de recorrido, llegan a la Academia de la Flota Estelar, donde se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia referente a la última misión de la Enterprise.

Ambos caminaban en silencio por el campus, Jim se sentía ligeramente ansioso, no por el hecho de hablar en público, como sabe que tendría que hacer, sino que además se le rendirá homenaje a aquellos que dieron su vida arriesgándose por salvarlos. Incluyendo a T'praya y Lumm...

Sintió como alguien le sostenía la mano. Elevó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con los ónix del vulcano.

\- Creí que para ti era incómodo tomarnos las manos en público - le murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas.

\- Jim, estuve abrazado a tu espalda por treinta y siete punto tres minutos recorriendo San Francisco, no hay inconvenientes en tomar tu mano.

\- Uhura tiene razón, eres un romántico - dijo riendo.

Le agradeció internamente por este acto, pues esto calmó su mente de forma notable. Podía sentir la venda rodeando la palma de su mano izquierda y se le encogió el corazón.

Durante el trayecto, podía sentir algunas miradas curiosas sobre ellos, pero no le importaba. Si, vio varias chicas con expresiones excesivamente sorprendidas. Sonrió, quien allí se iba a imaginar que él, quien tenía su "reputación" en la academia, terminaría cambiándose de bando y, mejor aún, saliendo con un Vulcano.

\- ¿En qué piensas, Jim? - preguntó curioso Spock.

\- En que te amo mucho - le respondió, mirándole a los ojos.

Llegaron a la congregación de personas, todos ataviados con sus uniformes grises. Saludó a varios miembros de su tripulación, quienes, por cierto, no lucían nada sorprendidos por verlos de la mano.

James buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos, hasta que los encontró a todos reunidos hablando animadamente.

Chekov fue el primero en verlos y sonrió ampliamente, llamándolos.

\- ¡Capitán Kirk, Comandante Spock!

\- Pavel, hola a todos.

Les saludó a sus amigos. McCoy fue el único que se fijó en voz alta de cómo iban ambos.

\- ¿En serio han estado caminando por toda la Academia así? - dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con una ceja en alto - Todos aquí saben que los vulcanos son sensibles. ¡Es como si se estuviesen metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta frente a todos!

\- Agh, ¡McCoy! - Scotty se quejó tapándose los ojos - de forma menos gráfica a la próxima.

Tanto Uhura como Sulu se rieron de ambos comentarios y Jaylah y Pavel se miraron entre sí e hicieron mueca de asco.

\- ¿Qué? Saben que es cierto.

\- Como siempre, Bones. Tu encanto sureño. - dijo Jim con una sonrisa ladeada sin soltar a Spock. Luego, se fijó en alguien que no se había hecho notar y le sonrió.

Sulu se dio cuenta y decidió presentarla.

\- Capitán, ella es mi hija. Démora Sulu. - la niña estaba detrás de su papá y se asomó con timidez.

Jim se agachó a la altura de la niña, por fin liberando al vulcano.

\- Hola, Démora, soy el capitán James Kirk, pero puedes decirme Jim - le extendió la mano y la niña la estrechó.

\- Hola, Jim. Mucho gusto.

Se levantó y miró sonriendo a Sulu.

\- Hikaru, Démora es encantadora.

\- Y eso no es todo, Jim. - miró a la niña - Cariño, dile qué quieres ser cuando seas grande.

La niña sonrió enormemente y con el pecho inflado, respondió.

\- ¡Voy a ser piloto de una nave, como mi papi!

\- Y apuesto a que serás la mejor, Démora - le respondió Jim - Tienes un excelente maestro, el mejor timonel de la Flota.

Ella se abrazó a su padre y Sulu le revolvió los cabellos.

En los altavoces, empezaron a llamar para el orden y el inicio de la ceremonia.

\- Ve con tu padre, cariño - le dijo Hikaru a la niña, quien se despidió del asiático y fue en dirección a un hombre que se encontraba a lo lejos, saludándolos con la mano y una agradable sonrisa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Jim, ya era hora.

"Tranquilo. Estoy contigo" sonó en su mente. Giró su cabeza hacia Spock, quien le asintió ligeramente y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos puestos.

El recién nombrado Vicealmirante Nogura era el encargado de dicha ceremonia, plantándose frente al atril.

\- Nos encontramos el día de hoy para rendir homenaje a nuestros oficiales - su voz sonaba fuerte y clara, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Jim, por su porte y forma de hablar, se dio cuenta que no era un hombre con el que deberían meterse en problemas. - En una de nuestras misiones más riesgosas, se han desempeñado de forma admirable, como es de esperarse. Se hace un llamado a los capitanes Dalia Shandu, E'tor Starheg, Hendorff Kiato...

Los capitanes iban pasando uno a uno por orden alfabético, recibían una condecoración, daban algunas palabras a su respectiva tripulación y se devolvían a su puesto.

\- James T. Kirk.

Tomó un respiro hondo, a la vez que su tripulación le daba un pequeño aplauso. Se encaminó al atril, donde Nogura le dio el paso.

Miró a todos los oficiales que se encontraban parados mirándole.

\- Todas nuestras misiones suelen ser pacíficas, cada una con cierto grado de dificultad. En la Academia nos enseñan como afrontar diversas situaciones, como actuar para no violar la primera directriz, cómo cumplir con nuestro propósito, sin embargo, hay muchas cosas que uno no aprende en la Academia - hace una pequeña pausa - Nosotros aprendemos más en las naves, en los planetas, socializando con otras especies y descubriendo, relacionándonos con los demás, pero para lo que nunca estaremos preparados, es para afrontar la muerte... El Kobayashi Maru, como tanto me costó comprender en su momento, debería enseñarnos a hacerlo, pero nunca lo descubriremos hasta que la veamos a los ojos. Conocí personas extraordinarias que se perdieron en el camino, a las que le quiero rendir honores por su sacrificio en esta misión...

Jim decidió no especificar, él sabía que les costaría comprender que una Romulana los ayudó y que por su culpa, una especie se extinguió por completo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Bien como dicen los vulcanos, el bienestar de la mayoría supera al bienestar de la minoría, o de uno... y por más que me provoque dolor este proverbio surakiano, yo mismo estoy dispuesto a seguirlo, todo sea por mi tripulación... Por mi familia.

Al instante, se inició ovación para el capitán Kirk, quien hizo una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió a su respectivo puesto.

\- Lo hiciste bien - murmuró Spock, cuando éste se encontró a su lado.

Jim lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

El vicealmirante Nogura dedicó unas últimas palabras en nombre de la Flota y la Federación Unida de Planetas, siendo aplaudido por todos. Adición a esta ceremonia, se llevó a cabo la graduación de los nuevos cadetes y ahora, nuevos oficiales.

\- Les invitamos al banquete que se llevará a cabo en el salón principal del auditorio - concluyó Nogura.

\- Ya era hora - susurró McCoy, del otro lado de su capitán. Y así, el enorme grupo se dispersó.

\- Oye, Sulu - le llamó Scotty con curiosidad al ver a Ben, su ex-esposo, acercarse a ellos - ¿Cómo fue que terminaron las cosas entre ustedes?

Él le miró.

\- Ben necesitaba de alguien que estuviera a su lado en las noches - dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente melancólica - Yo no podía darle eso, Montgomery. Quedamos en muy buenos términos, puedo ver a Démora cada que visito la Tierra y él nos recibe con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Nos? - preguntó Uhura con una sonrisa ladeada.

Hikaru se sonrojó ligeramente y miró a Pavel a su lado, quien se pasó una mano por la nuca.

\- Él también tiene una nueva pareja y parece que no le molesta, es un buen tipo.

El grupo siguió hablando animadamente, Jaylah en un momento se distanció de ellos al ver al teniente Sam en la distancia.

\- Me alegra que la chica se haya acoplado a la Flota... A su manera. - dijo Scotty, tomando a Nyota de la cintura - me preocupaba que viviera metida en problemas como Jim.

\- ¡Escuché eso! - se quejó el ojizarco, uniéndose a la conversación con una risa.

El mestizo se encontraba caminando detrás del resto, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le toca el codo.

\- Hey, duende... - murmuraron tras suyo. Spock se dio la vuelta y miró al doctor McCoy con una ceja en alto. - Estás más callado que de costumbre. ¿Sucede algo?

Spock no respondió al instante, pero tampoco sabía cómo proseguir, así que habló.

\- En efecto, Leonard - dijo también en tono bajo desviando su vista a Jim - Hay algo que me gustaría hacer, pero no encuentro cómo.

McCoy frunció el entrecejo y miró al rubio, luego volvió a ver al vulcano y nuevamente a Jim, así otras dos veces más. Luego, ambas cejas se elevaron y sus ojos se abrieron de forma descomunal.

\- ¡¿En serio?! - preguntó en una especie de susurro en grito, jalando al vulcano para que se detuviera. - ¡Spock!

\- Le sugiero que no mencione nada al respecto todavía. - respondió, las puntas de sus orejas se tiñeron de un ligero tono verde. - Sólo debo encontrar el momento adecuado...

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Spock lo consideró. Confiaba en McCoy lo suficiente… ¿No? Miró al doctor y asintió lentamente.

\- Te juro que esto le va a poner muy contento, duende. Hablaremos más tarde - le dijo señalándole con un dedo.

Ambos volvieron con los demás, quienes ya estaban entrando en el salón.

Spock se fijó en Leonard, esperaba que confiar en su juicio haya sido una buena idea…

* * *

¡No me maten! xD Se supone que este sería el último capítulo ¡pero no pude! Necesito uno o dos más! xDDDD Ay no, me enredo bien feo yo solita.

Por cierto, quiero aprovechar para felicitar a Dorabel Essa en su cumpleaños 3 y gracias a todos los que comentan, en serio me suben mucho el ánimo 3

En fin, ¿Merece este capítulo, algún comentario? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 15**

* * *

La pantalla se oscurece frente a sí y se recuesta sobre el respaldar de su silla. Aún no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer y menos la respuesta que recibiría. Se pasa una mano sobre su frente y se da cuenta de la ligera capa de sudor que le recubre. Sonríe, ¿En serio casi se la sale el corazón con eso? Empieza a reír suavemente, ¡Es uno de los mejores capitanes de la flota! Y se encontraba actuando como una quinceañera a la que llevan a su primera cita. Mira el monitor y lo vuelve a encender. Está completamente solo y necesita distraerse, además, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escribió algo?...

-0-

Toma un largo sorbo que deja vacío su vaso, ¿Cómo fue que se metió en aquel embrollo? Rememora bien y suspira. "Ah, si. Yo me ofrecí"

\- Escucha, duende. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte mi conocimiento y experiencia en estas cosas - dice al vulcano para que guarde silencio - no para escuchar los posibles escenarios catastróficos de tu maravilloso plan.

\- Si está para brindarme su conocimiento y experiencia en cuanto al tema, entonces estoy perdido- respondió Spock, sentándose por fin frente a McCoy y, para sorpresa de éste, sirviéndose una copa.

\- ¡Oye! Capté la indirecta, ingrato de sangre verde - le señala con un dedo y frunce el ceño. - Que mi matrimonio haya fracasado no significa que les suceda a todos y lo sabes.

\- En efecto. - el mestizo eleva una ceja mirando al doctor.

\- Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor, Spock.

El vulcano ladeo la cabeza.

\- Si tantas personas lo dicen, ha de ser cierto.

McCoy se rio del comentario; sí, era malísimo para ello.

\- Spock, dime lo que planeas hacer.

El vulcano desvió la mirada ligeramente, pero Leonard se dio cuenta de su incomodidad. Spock se levantó y fue a buscar algo que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, la cual había dejado sobre un sillón; luego, se volvió a sentar frente al doctor, mostrándole aquel pequeño objeto.

Era una cajita que, al abrirla, revelaba una sortija dorada con una pequeña inscripción en vulcano y en estándar. "T'hy'la".

\- Es hermoso, Spock, creí que los vulcanos tenían otros rituales, no anillos y eso.

\- En efecto, Leonard - respondió con un asentimiento- pero Jim es humano y yo en parte también lo soy. Se lo propondré como lo hacen los humanos.

\- Bien, Spock. - McCoy se cruzó de brazos con media sonrisa - muéstrame cómo se lo propondrás.

El vulcano le miró con incredulidad.

\- No creo que sea necesario...

\- Estoy aquí para asegurarme que no metas la pata, ¿No? Yo ya pasé por eso más de una vez, relájate.

Spock se detuvo con aquella expresión dedicada exclusivamente a McCoy que Jim clasificó como el equivalente vulcano para "Jódete".

Sin embargo, se levantó a regañadientes con la cajita en manos y se hincó frente al doctor, abriendo la caja y mostrando el anillo.

\- No vas a llegar de la nada e hincarte - le regañó McCoy, luego se puso a pensar - tiene que suceder algo antes, una reunión, no sé, donde tú lo lleves a algún lugar apartado, le digas algunas cosas "románticas", tomas sus manos y ahí sí.

\- Usted lee muchas novelas, ¿No es así?

\- Shh.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de repente, mostrando a un Scotty sonriente que se paralizó ante la escena. Spock arrodillado frente a McCoy con un anillo de compromiso.

\- Entra y cállate - espetó el doctor.

Scott entró aún en estado de Shock.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! - dijo finalmente.

\- Lo que sucede, Scotty... Spock, ya párate... Es que nuestro amigo vulcano está practicando su propuesta.

El ingeniero se mostró confuso, pero luego su expresión pasó a extrema alegría.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Que felicidad, señor Spock!

\- Por favor, le ruego que sea discreto. - respondió el vulcano con las mejillas sonverdeadas al ser sorprendido.

\- ¡Cuente conmigo! Creo que deben poner seguro a la puerta. Cualquier otro pensaría que se le quiere declarar al doctor.

\- Preferiría ser devorado por un Le'matya hambriento - respondió Spock en su usual tono neutro, pero provocando carcajadas en Scotty.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia, Spock? - rio el ingeniero.

\- Sufriría menos con el Le'matya.

\- Ja... Ja... - Leonard estaba cruzado de brazos mirándolos a ambos. - ¿Y la razón por la que irrumpiste en la oficina de Spock, Scotty?

El ingeniero se secó una lágrima que se le escurrió de risa y los miró.

\- Ah, cierto... Nyota los invita a una cena de gala en un restaurante la próxima semana. Llevar acompañante es obligatorio. - este comentario hizo que McCoy se hunda en la silla.

\- ¿Y cuál es el motivo? - preguntó el vulcano.

\- No le entendí muy bien, pero dijo algo de "Celebrar la vida". Supongo que tiene que ver con nuestra última misión...

Spock ladeó la cabeza en señal de incomprensión, estaba a punto de replicar cuando el doctor le interrumpió.

\- Dile a Uhura que estaremos allí sin falta. Que nos mande las indicaciones por correo.

Scotty asintió y tras una pequeña reverencia, se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose frente a esta.

\- Oigan, era en serio lo de la cerradura. No quieren ser parte de los cotilleos de la Academia y de la Flota ¿Cierto?

El doctor y el vulcano se miraron entre sí.

\- Yo la cierro - respondió Spock.

-0-

Ella miraba su Padd con una sonrisa luego de enviar la dirección del restaurante por correo a sus amigos. Acababa de hacer las reservaciones y le informaron que, al ser un grupo numeroso, contaban con todo el segundo piso exclusivamente para ellos. Los créditos para pagar no serían un problema, ya que compartía el cincuenta por ciento de los gastos con alguien más, alguien que la miraba abrazando una almohada con fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué te dijeron?

Ella sonrío nuevamente.

\- Querido capitán, es mejor de lo que te imaginas.

El joven se estiró sobre su sofá, aliviado.

\- Te debo una bien grande, Nyota.

La morena rio suavemente.

\- Deberías temer. No sabes cuándo ni cómo podría cobrártela.

Jim la miró con una de sus sonrisas coquetas.

\- Lamento desilusionarte, cariño, pero tengo novio.

Uhura estalló en risas.

\- No te lanzo la pantalla de tu computador por respeto a la pantalla.

Dijo la chica entre risas dando un vistazo rápido a la computadora encendida. Sin embargo, su vista nuevamente se enfocó en la pantalla y su sonrisa se borró.

\- Jim.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Qué es esto?

El rubio se levanta y se da cuenta de lo que está mirando.

\- Eso es... Pues...

Uhura abre sus ojos con desmesura y mira a su capitán, tapándose la boca.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eres !

Jim enrojece y mira hacia el techo, las paredes, el suelo... Le hace falta algo de decoración al lugar. ¿No?

\- ¡Jim!

\- Si, sí. Lo siento... Si, soy yo.

Para alivio del rubio, la chica vuelve a reír.

\- ¡Lo sabía!

Jim la mira con incredulidad.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ... El abecedario en números, donde el cero es espacio y comienza en el uno como la letra "A"... Cuando lo escuché por primera vez, recuerdo que al instante pensé en ti, pero no entendía por qué... ¡Es obvio! Significa Kirk. -Jim la miraba en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa- Ahora lo que me pregunto es, primero, ¿Por qué te arriesgaste con tu propio apellido?, segundo, ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta? Y tercero... ¿Por qué?

\- Bien, para comenzar, jamás creí que terminaría escribiendo - responde Jim con sinceridad - usé ese pseudónimo sólo para dejar comentarios y leer... Luego una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé haciendo mis propios Fanfiction.

\- ¿De nosotros? - preguntó Nyota con media sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

\- En la Enterprise no hay mucho que shippear - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Perdón?

La morena solo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Spock lo sabe?

Jim asintió.

\- ¿Hizo algo al respecto?

\- Lo siento, señorita, no puedo discutir contigo lo que sucede en la alcoba.

\- Ay, ¡Jim! - Nyota volvió a reír y corrió hacia él para golpearle con la almohada que previamente estaba abrazando. - ¡Eres. Un. Asco!

Él también se estaba riendo mientras se protegía de su amiga.

\- Tú de entre todos nuestros conocidos eres la menos indicada para quejarte de esa imagen mental.

Ella dejó de atacarlo a almohadazos y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿En serio estamos hablando de eso?

\- Vamos, en algún momento ustedes dos debieron... Ya sabes.

\- Pues si... Aunque para mí fue más difícil llevarlo a la cama que para ti.

\- ¿Por qué todos insinúan que soy una máquina de frenesí sexual? - dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Jim, uno de nuestros primeros encuentros fue contigo acostándote con Gaila.

\- Bien, tal vez antes sí vivía en un extraño desenfreno sexual.

\- ¿Antes? - ella le miró con una sonrisa burlona- Eso no ha cambiado en ti, solo el hecho de que ya no eres promiscuo.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso?

Nyota se rio nuevamente.

\- Spock logra disimular mejor que tú el resultado de sus encuentros... Debes usar una mejor excusa que "me caí de la cama" por el amor de Dios, tienes más de veinte años.

Ambos se carcajearon tanto que les empezaba a doler el abdomen.

\- ¿Sabes, Nyota? Creo que es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien.

\- ¿Y McCoy?

\- Bones puede ser mi mejor amigo, pero no puedo traumatizar más al hombre hablándole de mis hazañas con Spock. Suficiente tiene él con ayudarme con la cojera al día siguiente.

\- Me lo imagino, pobre hombre, sobre todo contigo.

\- Seh.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entró el vulcano.

\- Buena tarde, Jim, Nyota. - los saludó a ambos y con un ligero roce de dedos con el rubio.

\- Hola, Spock - saludó Nyota. - ¿Les llegó el correo con la dirección? Los espero a ambos allí - dijo señalando de forma intercalada tanto a Jim como a Spock, guiñándole un ojo al primero.

\- Cuenta con nosotros.

Ella asintió y se levantó, estirándose un poco. Tomó su bolso de mano.

\- Bien, ya se está haciendo tarde, me voy. - Se despidió de Spock con un pequeño asentimiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kirk, aprovechando para susurrarle al oído "procura no caerte muy fuerte de la cama esta noche"

Y así, sale del apartamento, dejándolos solos.

Quien diría que su capitán le pediría ayuda para proponérsele a Spock...

Aún recuerda cómo la acorraló el día de la ceremonia en la Academia, ella pensó que le daría un ataque o algo similar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, solo quería pedirle algo. Sonrió, ella jamás lo había visto tan nervioso por algo, supo que ese algo era importante, claro, jamás se imaginó que él quería ayuda para pedirle matrimonio al vulcano. Y ¿Por qué ella?

"Sé que es extraño, porque ustedes dos salían antes, pero lo que pasa es... Que quiero pedírselo en vulcano y eres la única que puede ayudarme"

Esto, por supuesto, la sorprendió. Pero no se negó, aquella situación la hacía feliz y decidió aceptar con gusto. Afortunadamente, aquella tarde Spock debía ir a su oficina en la Academia para hacer quien sabe qué, así Jim la llamó y ellos pudieron ir adelantando todo.

A Kirk se le ocurrió la idea de la cena, Uhura conocía el lugar perfecto para ello. Jim decidió invitar a todos sus amigos.

Nyota se bajó del taxi y llegó al apartamento que compartía con Scotty. Él también se encontraba en la Academia, lo habían llamado para que supervise la instalación de un núcleo warp en una nave en construcción. Montgomery ya le había hablado de aquella nave, expresándole que no le gustaba en absoluto. Era la "Excelsior". Y va a ser más grande que la propia Enterprise-A, pero para eso aún faltaba mucho tiempo...

-0-

Aquel día él no tenía nada qué hacer, por lo que se encontraba en el sillón leyendo algunos informes que el señor Scott le había proporcionado sobre una nave nueva en la que trabajaba. Levanta la vista y ve a Jim ataviado con su uniforme de la flota.

\- Espero que la reunión no tarde mucho - expresó el humano, arreglándose el cuello de la chaqueta - me gustaría después ir al museo que abrieron hace poco, ¿Te parece? Encontraron por fin a la Mona Lisa, quien iba a pensar que la tendrían en Tellar. Siempre quise verla con mis propios ojos.

\- Me parece una buena idea - respondió, levantándose y ayudándole con el cuello de la chaqueta.

\- ¿Seguro no quieres venir? ¿Qué harás toda la mañana?

\- Es una reunión de capitanes, soy tu primer oficial y el señor Scott me está informando sobre la Excelsior, es un tema interesante, además, podría meditar un poco.

\- Un poco de paz y tranquilidad sin mi zumbando a tu alrededor.

\- En pocas palabras...

\- ¡Hey! - le dio un pequeño golpecito el hombro mientras reía. Spock sólo se le quedó viendo. Se acercó lentamente y lo besó. Jim levantó los brazos para colgarse del vulcano, mientras éste le rodeaba la cintura con los suyos y le pegaba más a su cuerpo, con una intención clara; en un momento dado, Spock intensificó el beso y lo levantó, Jim se sostuvo de él rodeándole con las piernas... O bueno, lo intentó.

Habrían continuado si Jim no se hubiera pegado en la cabeza con la lámpara.

\- Bien, es un amable recordatorio del universo de que no debo llegar tarde - dijo Jim riendo y sobándose.

\- Ilógico.

\- Como siempre. Te veo más tarde. Cuando llegue quiero que estés listo para salir, ¿Eh?

\- De acuerdo, Jim.

Un último y rápido beso y el capitán sale disparado por la puerta.

Spock se dirige hacia el computador, tiene una llamada que hacer. Siente un nudo en el estómago, pero se obliga a deshacerlo y proceder. Marca las coordenadas y espera, de forma ilógica desea internamente que no contesten, sin embargo, la imagen negra se distorsiona para recrear un rostro vulcano que lo mira con una ceja en alto.

\- Padre. - saluda.

\- Spock. - es correspondido. - es inesperada tu llamada, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Por supuesto, Sarek va al grano.

\- En efecto, es mi deber comunicarte que planeo proponerle matrimonio a mi pareja.

Sarek eleva ambas cejas.

\- Entonces te casarás con la Teniente Uhura.

Spock trata de recordar cuando fue la última vez que se comunicó con su padre... De eso ya dos años, poco antes del incidente con Krall.

\- Padre, la teniente Uhura y yo nos separamos.

\- Entonces... - El vulcano ladeo la cabeza ligeramente. - Con James Kirk, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Spock no supo cómo fue que su padre se enteró, prefirió no enseñarle su incredulidad y asintió.

\- Jim es más que mi pareja, encontré en él a mi T'hy'la.

Sarek lo miró durante tres segundos y después le habló, había algo en su voz que el mestizo no logró reconocer.

\- Debes protegerlo, Spock... Sólo se tiene un T'hy'la y es para toda tu vida. Aprecia cada momento junto a él.

Spock comprendió entonces que Sarek no sólo le hablaba a él, en ese momento, estaba recordando a su madre y fue cuando supo que ellos alguna vez, también fueron T'hy'la.

\- Lo haré, padre.

\- Dif-tor Heh Smusma.

\- Sochya eh Dif.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

Spock pensó que fue más fácil de lo que creía. Se sentó en el sillón. ¿Por qué había estado nervioso entonces? Decidió que quizá le hacía falta meditar un poco...

•

•

•

Se quedó mirando el monitor luego de la llamada de su hijo, soltó un suspiro, acababa de mentirle, algo que jamás haría... Pero no era una mentira en sí, ¿Verdad?

Un día atrás había recibido una llamada de el mismo Kirk, con la misma intención que su hijo. El capitán quería proponerle matrimonio a Spock y le había suplicado que no le informara a su hijo. Aunque esto le pareció ilógico, Kirk le expresó que es parte de las costumbres humanas. Recordó fugazmente cuando él le propuso matrimonio a Amanda y comprendió lo que quiso decir, lo que los humanos llaman "romance". Por tal motivo, tuvo que... No mentir, sino distorsionar la realidad. Él ya sabía que Kirk era la pareja de Spock, pero la última vez que se había comunicado con este último había sido hace aproximadamente dos años tres meses y veinte días, cuando aún se encontraba en una relación con la Teniente Uhura. Parece que ambos jóvenes tenían la misma idea... Esperaba que todo salga bien.

Sarek miró el cielo oscuro a través de una ventana, tan diferente de Vulcano; se fijó en las dos lunas y pensó en lo mucho que le hubieran gustado a Amanda.

-0-

Ella estaba revisando un artículo en xenolingüística cuando escuchó un quejido.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Monty? - preguntó.

\- La Flota quiere que siga supervisando la maldita Excelsior.

Nyota se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- ¡Deberías ver esa monstruosidad! Además, yo debería es estar supervisando las reparaciones de la Enterprise-A, nuestra dama merece más mi atención.

\- La Enterprise no requiere de reparaciones mayores, Scotty - dice suavemente - sólo unos cuantos disparos de Phaser que en unos días estarán arreglados y volveremos al espacio, en cuanto a esta nave nueva... Apenas la comenzaron a construir. Cuando estemos en la Enterprise, te dedicarás a ella y solo a ella.

Scotty miró a Nyota y sonrió.

\- Bueno, no "Sólo a ella". - le dijo sentándose a su lado y pasando una mano por su espalda para abrazarla.

\- Es usted un galán, señor Scott.

Él se rio entre dientes.

\- ¿Sabes que ayer sucedió algo extraño?

\- ¿Qué cosa? - le picó la curiosidad.

\- Te lo diré si prometes guardar el secreto.

\- ¡Si!

\- De acuerdo... Spock quiere proponerle matrimonio a Jim y...

Uhura se separó de Scott rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó ella anonadada - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Cuando entré a la oficina de Spock para avisarle de la cena, porque estaba cerca cuando me avisaste, lo vi hincado de rodillas frente a McCoy con un anillo de bodas. Luego me explicaron que él estaba practicando y el doctor le ayudaba.

Nyota se pasó una mano por el rostro.

\- No puede ser...

\- ¿Qué cosa, querida?

\- Scotty - ella le miró con una expresión cansada - Jim también se le va a proponer... Y me pidió a mí que le ayude.

El ingeniero abrió los ojos.

\- Bien, será mejor que hables con McCoy para solucionar eso...

\- Maldito enlace vulcano -masculló ella entre dientes - apuesto que fue una de esas ideas compartidas.

•

•

•

\- De acuerdo - revisó una vez más su tricorder - creo que ya está bien.

\- ¿"creo"? - le respondieron con angustia.

Gruñó.

\- Estás bien, ¿Mejor? Sólo era un desgarre en los ligamentos de tu codo, ya está arreglado, no te vas a morir.

El cadete abrió bien los ojos y asintió rápidamente.

Ten más cuidado en las prácticas de defensa personal y procura usar protectores en las articulaciones para evitar esto. Ahora espero no volver a verte por aquí.

Aquel muchacho se bajó de la camilla y salió de Enfermería.

McCoy se sentó en su escritorio y guardó el historial médico de aquel chico en la base de datos.

Su comunicador sonó y se extrañó por ello, no recibía llamadas desde hace algunos días.

\- Aquí McCoy.

\- McCoy, soy Uhura. Necesito hablar. ¿Están Jim o Spock contigo?

\- No, a diferencia de esos dos, yo no descanso. Estoy en enfermería de la Academia mientras terminan de reparar la Enterprise, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Tienes tiempo después de trabajar?

\- Si, salgo a las seis.

\- Paso por ti. Nos vemos. Uhura fuera.

Se cortó la comunicación.

McCoy miró su comunicador como si aquello hubiese sido un extraño sueño y en realidad no hubiera sucedido nada.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo, se preocupaba mucho.

Pero por supuesto, con la tripulación de la Enterprise, era justificada...

\- ¡¿Que Jim qué?!- le preguntó a la morena.

Ambos estaban sentados en un banco al aire libre, luego de pasar por una cafetería. Ya el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar.

\- Yo reaccioné exactamente igual cuando Scotty me contó sobre el plan de Spock - dijo ella tomando un sorbo de café.

\- ¿Y por qué Jim no me pidió ayuda?

\- No te pongas celoso, McCoy - respondió con una sonrisa ladina. - Jim se lo va a proponer en Vulcano y tú no sabes vulcano... Yo me pregunto lo mismo de Spock contigo.

\- Básicamente, yo me ofrecí luego de descubrirlo. Sinceramente no lo pensé muy bien en el momento, solo me había emocionado por ellos.

Nyota elevó una ceja en su dirección acción que aprendió inintencionadamente durante su relación con el vulcano

\- ¿En serio?

\- No les digas jamás que yo te dije eso.

Ambos se quedado mirando el atardecer. Estaban vueltos un lio.

\- Bien, no podemos decirles lo que planea el otro - comenzó Leonard - Pero podríamos guiarlos para que se declaren el mismo día, ¿No?

Uhura lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- Te juro que si no es así, renuncio. - dijo gruñendo. La morena estiró la mano y Leonard la estrechó. Ahora ambos trabajarían juntos en secreto.

McCoy no tuvo que renunciar...

* * *

 **SURPRISE**

 **Hey hey hey! miren quien ha vuelto 7u7 lamento no actualizar antes, siendo que este capítulo lo tengo desde hace un mes finalizado xD cosas de la vida... y muchas tareas xD Necesitaba adelantarme, voy en último año ;u;**

 **En fin :3 ¿merece este capítulo suculento y retardado (XD) algún review?**

 **P.D: el siguiente capítulo ya es el ultimo, esta vez si es cierto (? y luego el epílogo, ay, que emoción ;u;**


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 16. Último Capítulo.**

* * *

-Bien - dijo encendiendo su Padd - ¿Qué tenemos?

El castaño hizo lo mismo y miró a la chica con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Un muchacho con delirios de grandeza y un mestizo duende de sangre verde a punto de cometer la más grande pendejada de sus vidas.

La morena le miró a los ojos con frustración y un poco de diversión... Un poco.

\- McCoy. - le riñe suavemente.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - se rio entre dientes, revisando sus apuntes.

\- Spock consiguió un anillo de aleación entre oro y plata, le grabó una palabra en vulcano de un lado y estándar del otro. "T'hai... T'hi... ¿La?"

Uhura abrió los ojos con desmesura. Sí sabía que el vínculo entre sus dos superiores era fuerte, eso se notaba a leguas, pero ¿Un vínculo T'hy'la?

\- Bien, continúa.

\- Irá con Jim acompañado, se vestirá con traje formal y aunque no lo admita, teme echarlo a perder.

\- De acuerdo, ahora - ella revisó lo suyo - Tenemos a Jim Kirk, él no tiene anillo, pero con mi ayuda en cuanto a pronunciación, tiene una propuesta vocal, se lo pedirá tomándole de las manos.

\- ¿Cuándo lo hará?

\- No sabe, dice que debe encontrar el momento ideal en la cena.

\- Maldita sea - McCoy se contrajo en su silla - Spock dice lo mismo.

\- ¿Y si... - los engranes corrían rápido en la cabeza de Nyota - Les damos una señal?

Leonard elevo la vista y sonrió.

\- ¿Una señal, Uhura? ¿Algo como "¿Cucú, cucú?"

\- Madura, McCoy - se rio. - ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me agrada, por cierto, esto de hacer cosas a escondidas parece de agentes secretos.

\- Sigue soñando - le dice la chica, apagando su Padd - Un agente jamás se habría dejado descubrir de sus amigos, para comenzar.

\- En eso Nyota tiene razón - Se ríe Scotty, quien había estado presenciando todo el intercambio con un vaso de Whiskey en mano...

-0-

Todavía cojeaba un poco, pero con ayuda fisioterapéutica, se había logrado recuperar en gran medida. Sam no tenía mucho que hacer, más que esperar que la Enterprise estuviera lista para zarpar nuevamente, así que dedicaba su tiempo libre en enseñarle San Francisco a Jaylah, quien no paraba de atiborrarlo con preguntas, que, por cierto, no le tenía respuesta a todas.

\- Jay, tampoco sé qué pasó con los vendedores ambulantes de perros calientes - se ríe el muchacho - creo que a todos ellos los reubicaron, no estoy seguro.

\- Vaya guía turístico. - responde la chica - ¿Y por qué se llama "Perros calientes"? No se parecen a un perro. No ladran.

\- Creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Por millonésima vez?

\- Si, Jaylah. Por millonésima vez.

Ambos habían forjado una amistad durante su estancia en Terra y a la chica le agradaba estar acompañada por Roger.

\- Sam - comenzó a hablar ella - Nyota Uhura nos invitó a una cena elegante, dijo que debo ir con alguien y aún no tengo suficientes conocidos. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

\- ¿La teniente Uhura? - preguntó con curiosidad, le parecía adorable cómo a veces pronunciaba el nombre completo de sus superiores - Por supuesto, Jaylah. ¿Debo llevar algo?

\- Solo un acompañante - dijo la chica sonriendo, ganándose un empujoncito. - Nada, que yo sepa.

\- Vale, me avisas cuando es y paso por ti.

Ella asintió y ambos siguieron con su tour.

-0-

\- ¿Me veo muy de funeral? - preguntó, saliendo del vestidor con un traje diferente.

\- Jim, todos los trajes que te has probado son negros - responde el vulcano.

\- Lo sé, pero éste en específico me hace sentir deprimente - dice, mirándose en el espejo.

\- Entonces hay que cambiarlo - Spock se había levantado y estaba tocando la manga de un conjunto elegante - ¿Qué opinas de éste?

Jim se acercó a verlo y su rostro se iluminó.

\- ¡Es el indicado! Iré a probarlo. Por cierto, ¿Tú cual vas a llevar?

El mestizo elevó una ceja en dirección al rubio.

\- Yo ya tengo un traje, Jim. - el joven se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Qué? Dime que no es un traje de gala vulcano.

Spock rozó sus dedos con los del humano.

\- No es vulcano.

James sonrió y levantó el traje que el mestizo le había señalado.

\- Bien, confío en tu buen gusto.

Y así se metió por sexta vez en el probador.

Spock se sentó nuevamente a esperar su salida. Todos los trajes que se había probado le habían parecido adecuados, no comprendía aún el rechazo a algunos de ellos, para él, Jim lucía perfecto con lo que sea que tuviera puesto.

Cuando éste salió, abrió los brazos mostrándose y dando media vuelta.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal este?

Spock buscó las palabras apropiadas.

\- El traje está bien, pero tú en él es lo mejor que podría ver.

Las mejillas del humano se sonrosaron ligeramente.

\- Que caballeroso, señor Spock.

\- Será mejor que se apure, capitán - respondió, siguiéndole la idea - mañana le espera una gala y usted debe estar bien descansado.

Jim se acercó y, aprovechando la privacidad de la estancia, se sentó en su regazo.

\- Tenía pensado otra cosa para hacer esta noche.

El mestizo elevó una ceja. Aquello sonaba... Tentador.

-0-

Estaba saliendo de su turno laboral, cuando de repente, recuerda algo. Se pasa una mano por el rostro.

"Leonard H. McCoy, eres un imbécil"

Da media vuelta y regresa por la puerta de enfermería, esperando encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

\- Enfermera Chapel - la llamó, elevando una mano.

La rubia levantó la vista de su bolso y le sonrió.

\- ¿Si, doctor?

Él se paró frente a ella y lo que tenía planeado decirle... Simplemente se esfumó. ¿Enserio se encontraba allí, estático? Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

\- Lo siento... Es que me invitaron mañana a una cena y me preguntaba si... Quizá... No sé cómo decirlo... - gruñó pasándose una mano por el cuello.

Chapel se sorprendió, comprendió a lo que quería llegar su jefe.

\- Si me vas a pedir que vaya contigo, llámame Christine, no "enfermera Chapel"

McCoy sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, Christine... Va a ir la tripulación del puente, ¿No hay problema? - Él pregunta porque no quiere incomodarla, ya que ella sabe que entonces iría Jim con el vulcano.

Chapel asiente suavemente.

\- No hay problema, McCoy.

\- Dime Leonard.

-0-

Respiraban agitadamente, la noche había sido más exhausta de lo que se habrían imaginado. ¿Se inspiraron, tal vez?

No había necesidad de decir nada, sus cuerpos desnudos enredados el uno con el otro, pegados y abrazados era más que suficiente, el humano lentamente se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia, con su cabeza reposada sobre el pecho del vulcano, le gustaba dormir así...

Spock besó de forma casta la cabellera de Jim, necesitaba descansar bien, el siguiente sería un día agotador.

-0-

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir, enano?

Sostenía un Padd con una mano y con la otra un tricorder.

\- No.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer toda la tarde?

Keenser mira hacia arriba y eleva una llave de tuercas, golpeando suavemente una tubería.

\- Entiendo, entiendo. - Scotty se giró para seguir revisando unos cables sueltos. - Solo que creí que querrías distraerte un rato. Ya sabes, alejar tu atención de esta monstruosidad.

\- No.

\- Espera - el escocés se giró para encararlo - ¿No?

El alien se pasó una mano por la nuca y miró a ambos lados, luego le entregó su propio Padd.

Scotty lo recogió y se asombró.

\- ¡Enano! - sonrió eufóricamente - ¡Te quieren dar un trabajo en la Excelsior! - luego la expresión del ingeniero se transformó. - Espera... ¿Te quedas? ¿Cuándo la Enterprise A vuelva a zarpar, tú te quedas aquí?

Keenser asintió.

\- Bueno, estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo. - Scotty elevó la vista y tocó una tubería con una sonrisa ladeada - Asegúrate de que no rompan esta nave en dos, no me gusta, pero es nueva y sabes cómo pueden ser los capitanes de la Flota.

\- Imprudentes - respondió elevando ambos hombros y provocando una risa en el ingeniero.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Keenser. Menos mal sólo hay un Jim Kirk.

-0-

Ella llegó primero al lugar, con tres horas y media de antelación, a pesar de las protestas de Scotty, pero Nyota quería que todo se viera a la perfección. Se fijó en un jarrón con rosas y claveles en una esquina y sonrió de lado. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Spock con una rosa... Ella no sabía que a los vulcanos les gustaba su sabor.

La iluminación era perfecta y para cuando ellos lleguen, la luz de la luna se filtraría por los ventanales creando una delicada atmósfera.

Eleva una ceja, vaya que se fijó en los detalles.

Su comunicador suena de repente. Ella lo carga siempre consigo... Por si acaso. Solo esperaba que no les diera por enviarlos a una misión urgente de repente.

\- Aquí Uhura - respondió.

\- Teniente Nyota Uhura, soy Jaylah.

Nyota frunció el ceño.

\- Hola, Jaylah. ¿Sucede algo?

\- No exactamente, bueno, sí, tengo un problema, pero no de carácter urgente, a menos que lo creas así...

\- Jaylah, cálmate - la paró la morena con una pequeña risa. - Dime, ¿Qué pasa?

No se escuchó nada durante un momento y Uhura se preguntaba qué la estaría atormentando, ella sabía lo directa que solía ser la muchacha, por eso que ande con rodeos es algo que le parece en cierta forma tierno en Jaylah.

-... Es que no sé cómo vestirme para la reunión de hoy.

Nyota se sorprendió.

\- Pues... Formal, ya sabes.

\- No sé cómo es formal para ustedes - responde ella y tras un suspiro, continúa - además, casi todo son pantalones.

La morena rio suavemente.

\- Aún quedan tres horas, voy para allá y te ayudaré.

\- Gracias, teniente Nyota Uhura.

\- ¿No te lograré convencer para que me llames Nyota?

\- Todos te dicen así, le doy mi toque. Jaylah fuera.

Y la comunicación se cortó.

Uhura se quedó viendo su comunicador con media sonrisa y decidió que debía irse justo en ese momento para no perder tiempo.

Bajó rápidamente los escalones y se dirigió a la hija del dueño del restaurante, una vieja amiga suya.

\- Tengo que irme - le dice rápidamente, mientras se pone su abrigo, a la confundida caitana - Espero no tardar, M'ress, tengo que ayudar a una amiga.

\- ¿Problemas? - preguntó con un pequeño ronroneo.

\- Problemas de vestuario - respondió.

\- De acuerdo - responde M'ress sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos gatunos. - iré colocando las velas.

\- Vale, te debo una. - se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y sale de prisa, tomando el primer taxi que pasa.

-0-

Estaba un poco confundido. No sabía si se debía a alguna acción errónea que pudo haber cometido el pasado día o simplemente, Jim amaneció de mal humor.

Tan pronto terminó su desayuno, cogió su chaqueta, le dio un rápido beso y se fue, diciéndole a trompicones "Te veo antes de la cena"

Pensándolo bien, no estaba un poco confundido, estaba MUY confundido. Para él, descifrar a los humanos siempre ha sido una ardua tarea, con Jim era más sencillo gracias al vínculo que ambos compartían, pero, aun así, había situaciones, como aquella, que simplemente lo dejaban con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza. Repasó con gran detalle todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, ¿Será que dijo algo indebido? Negó con la cabeza, si hubiese sido esto, Jim le habría explicado como siempre lo hace, que sus palabras no son las adecuadas; siguió pensando, ¿Hizo algo que le molestase? Sus labios hicieron una pequeña mueca, nuevamente, Jim le habría hecho saber; ¿Será que no le resultó satisfactorio su encuentro sexual? Sus cejas se fruncieron nuevamente en negación, pudo sentir el placer de Jim a través del vínculo la pasada noche.

Algo le preocupaba a su capitán, eso lo podía sentir, pero no sabía qué y esto le frustraba, se supone que ambos mantienen buena comunicación entre ellos, ¿Que sucedía aquella mañana?

Como último recurso, decidió preguntarle a la siguiente persona más cercana a Jim. Soltó un suspiro en la soledad del apartamento. Algo le decía que posiblemente se arrepentiría de aquella llamada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Doctor McCoy, soy Spock.

\- ¿No podías esperar a esta noche para hablar?

\- Necesito hacer una pequeña consulta sobre comportamiento humano. - dijo, ignorando su cuestión.

\- ¿Ahora qué hizo Jim? - preguntó Leonard a través del comunicador, Spock pudo escuchar la frustración en sus palabras.

\- Esta mañana se fue del piso compartido y lo único que dijo fue "te veo antes de la cena". No comprendo el cambio en su comportamiento de forma repentina.

Al otro lado del comunicador, McCoy se pasó una mano por el rostro. De inmediato supo lo que sucedía, Jim se encontraba nervioso por lo que planeaba hacer esa noche y quería distanciarse de Spock para que no le descubriera. Por supuesto, esto no se lo podía decir al vulcano. Pensó rápidamente en una alternativa que el otro se crea.

\- Es probable que haya dejado algo en la Academia o que le llamaran de último momento, sabes cómo son las cosas de ajetreadas para el Capitán de la Enterprise, sobre todo la Enterprise-A, Spock.

El vulcano recordó entonces que, efectivamente, Jim se había acostado tarde por hacer unos reportes para enviar a la Flota, eso podría explicar su humor.

\- Comprendo - respondió el vulcano - le agradezco, doctor.

\- Por milésima vez, si no estamos en servicio, llámanos por nuestros nombres, duende.

\- De acuerdo, Leonard - Spock contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos - Larga vida y prosperidad.

\- Sí, sí. Nos vemos esta noche.

Y así la comunicación se cortó.

-0-

Ella tenía su propio estilo, la mayoría de las reuniones formales en la Academia a las que había sido invitada, su ropa se limitaba al uniforme rojo de cadete.

El timbre de su apartamento sonó, Jaylah se levanta de su pequeño sofá y se encamina a la puerta, dándole un pequeño abrazo a la morena, quien entraba con prisas.

\- De acuerdo, no tenemos mucho tiempo - fue lo primero que dijo Nyota. - pasé por mi piso y traje algunos de mis vestidos, en constitución somos similares, la diferencia es que soy un poco más alta, así que espero que algo te guste.

Uhura dejó una bolsa con varios vestuarios de su propiedad bien doblados sobre el sofá.

Sé que no te gustan mucho los vestidos - continuó, al ver una pequeña mueca en los labios de su amiga - así que traje este, espero sea de tu agrado.

Jaylah miró con curiosidad la prenda que le tendía la morena. Era un vestido, al menos así se veía, pero ocultaba entre sus pliegues un pantalón corto.

\- ¡Si! ¡Comodidad! - sonrió la chica, dándole un abrazo a Nyota. - Me gusta mucho, lo probaré.

Uhura se ríe suavemente, haciéndose un espacio entre los trajes para sentarse.

\- ¿Y? - pregunta de repente - ¿Con quién vas a ir, Jaylah?

\- Con Sam.

Nyota tuvo que pensar bien para recordar el rostro del muchacho.

\- ¿Sam? ¿El joven teniente de ciencias?

\- Ese mismo.

\- Me alegra que hayas hecho amigos en la nave, Jaylah.

\- Si, me hacía falta algo de vida social - respondió - Aunque Shev es entretenido, a veces mantengo comunicación con él y T'laan, me gusta su estilo seco.

\- ¿Shev? - pregunta Uhura con curiosidad. - ¿T'laan?

\- Si, el andoriano y la vulcana de mi grupo de estudio cuando la Enterprise estaba en reconstrucción.

Del cuarto, salió Jaylah portando un elegante vestido negro con líneas blancas horizontales y una apertura en una de sus piernas.

\- ¡Te ves increíble! - luego, su mirada se desvió a sus pies - Bueno, al menos estas botas combinan.

-0-

El Padd sonó con un mensaje entrante, se levantó del sillón donde se había encontrado meditando y lo cogió. Era un mensaje de Jim. Lo abrió con curiosidad.

\- "¡Eh, Spock! Lamento la tardanza, me temo que tengo que hacer una diligencia en la Academia, llegaré a la hora al restaurante, nos vemos allá. Te quiero."

"Bueno" pensó el mestizo "Al menos sé que sigue con vida"

-0-

Jim estaba sentado en un banco de la Academia, mirando cómo el sol caía lentamente entre las hojas de los árboles. Repasaba mentalmente su línea una y otra vez, estaba ansioso, no sabía qué pasaría. ¿Y si se negaba? Este pensamiento lo atormentaba. ¿Y si Spock le decía que no? ¿Y si lo echaba a perder? ¿Y si...

Se levantó de repente, estaba pensándolo mucho, se atormentaba a sí mismo. Luego, se dio cuenta que actuaba de forma muy infantil. Él era James Tiberio Kirk, capitán de la USS Enterprise-A y NO creía en escenarios sin salida.

Se fija en la hora y se da cuenta que ya se le está haciendo tarde, se apunta bien su chaqueta y se sube en su motocicleta. Nada debe salir mal.

-0-

Leonard se acomoda la corbata antes de tocar el timbre, se sentía como un adolescente llevando a su chica al baile de graduación. Gruñó. Detestaba sentirse así. La puerta se abrió y de ella, apareció la rubia con un largo vestido celeste.

\- Christine - McCoy tomó su mano y le besó el dorso - Estás hermosa.

\- Usted no se queda atrás, Leonard.

El castaño le tendió el brazo para que la chica lo tome y ambos emprenden su camino.

•

•

•

\- ¡Pavel! - gritó Hikaru con una estruendosa risa - ¡Me atacan! ¡Auxilio!

El ruso se asomó con curiosidad al cuarto, Démora estaba sobre su padre, haciéndole cosquillas hasta dejarlo sin aire.

\- ¡Vamos, Démora! - le animó Chekov riéndose.

\- ¿De qué lado estás? - preguntó Sulu riéndose. En ese instante, alguien tocó la puerta y Pavel fue a ver de quién se trataba.

Era Ben, quien había llegado con su pareja para cuidar a Démora aquella noche, mientras ellos iban a la cena.

\- Hola, Ben. Llegas a tiempo - le saludó Pavel con ánimo - Hay un pequeño monstruo que quiere acabar a cosquillas a su padre.

Ben se rio del comentario.

\- ¿Y cuándo no?

Se escucharon las rápidas pisadas de la niña, quien llegó corriendo a abrazar a Ben.

\- ¡Papi!

\- Mi niña hermosa - le saludó el hombre, cargándola y dándole una pequeña voltereta en el aire. - Esta noche, vamos a desvelarnos viendo películas y comiendo pizza.

Le dijo esto murmurándole al oído, haciendo que la niña se riera en un susurro.

\- ¡No le digas a tío Pavel! - le respondió a la oreja. - ¡Adora la pizza!

Hikaru y Chekov ya se habían colocado cada uno su chaqueta y corbata y se dirigían a la salida.

\- Te portas bien, Démora - le dijo Sulu, elevándola del suelo y dándole un abrazo.

\- ¡Da! - Pavel le revolvió suavemente la cabeza y luego se agachó a su estatura, susurrándole - Me guardas pizza, ¿Eh?

La niña se tapó la boca como si le hubieran descubierto robando galletas del frasco.

\- Bien - respondió - Pero si no le dices a Papi.

\- Trato hecho.

•

•

•

La moto llegó a toda prisa al conjunto residencial donde se hospedaba, bajándose con velocidad y subiendo los pisos. Justo antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento, Jim coloca su oreja contra esta, para asegurarse de que no había nadie dentro. Al no haberlo, entra y se dirige en una carrera a la ducha, dejando listo sobre la cama su traje.

•

•

•

Nyota ya se encontraba en el restaurante y Scotty había llegado recién, el ingeniero estaba asombrado con lo que había logrado la morena.

\- Este lugar es precioso, ¿cómo lo conociste? - pregunta curioso.

\- ¿Conoces a la Caitana de tercer año en la Academia? - él asiente - La conocí en la cafetería una vez hace tiempo, nos hicimos amigas y a veces hablamos por correo. Resulta que su padre es dueño de este restaurante.

\- Oh, comprendo.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un sillón que se encontraba en una pequeña sala. Había música clásica de fondo, pero M'ress ya le había informado que podían elegir el género a su gusto.

Poco tiempo después, llegó McCoy con, para sorpresa y agrado de Nyota, Christine. Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y se dieron un abrazo. Nyota también abrazó al doctor.

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado temprano - comenta ella apartándolo suavemente del grupo, mientras Scotty y Christine empezaban una conversación.

\- Si, no sé para qué quieres mi opinión al respecto, sabes que no tengo sentido de la estética - dice cruzándose de brazos.

\- Y por eso es por lo que necesitaba que opinaras, si tu das el visto bueno, es porque quedó perfecto.

McCoy brevemente recordó que Jim también se aprovechaba de él para sacar provecho de las situaciones. Como cuando lo hacía ir a aquellas reuniones donde su presencia sólo presionaba psicológicamente al duende.

Él, sin embargo, no se quejó en voz alta, por supuesto y decidió recorrer el lugar con Christine. La rubia soltaba expresiones como "¡Vaya!" O "¡Qué hermoso!" Y así él entendió que, definitivamente, Uhura sabía lo que hacía.

El tiempo seguía su curso, llegó más tarde Sulu con Pavel y luego, Jaylah con Sam.

Todos empezaban a charlar, se mezclaban las conversaciones, reían. Un poco después, llegó Spock. Uhura se sorprendió al verlo solo.

\- Jim tenía que hacer unas cosas en la Academia - explicó ante la mirada interrogante de la morena. - No tarda en llegar.

Ella asintió, pero se sintió mal por el vulcano. Se excusó un momento y se dirigió al tocador de damas.

\- Teniente Uhura al Capitán Kirk - llamó desde su comunicador. - Capitán Kirk, responda.

\- Aquí Capitán Kirk.

\- ¡Jim! ¿Cómo se te pudo hacer tarde?

\- Calma, Uhura, lo tengo todo planeado.

\- Bien, sólo no vayas a matarte en el camino - mencionó al escuchar de fondo el ruido de la calle.

\- Sí, sí. Kirk fuera.

Y se cortó la comunicación. Cuando salió, vio a Spock hablando con Leonard, eso le tranquilizó un poco.

\- Por favor, atención todos. - dijo una voz y todos voltearon a mirada su emisor. Era el dueño del restaurante y también el chef principal; un Caitano de edad media que vestía un elegante traje. - Pueden pasar ya a tomar asiento, en breve se les entregará la carta del menú.

Esto llamó la atención de varios presentes, quienes se dirigieron con prisa al salón contiguo.

Spock seguía a la multitud, cuando una voz lejana llegó a sus oídos.

\- ¡Llegué! ¡He llegado al fin!

El mestizo apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear cuando unos labios chocaron con los suyos.

\- Lamento la tardanza - murmuró Jim al separarse. - Soy un imbécil.

El mestizo elevó suavemente las comisuras de sus labios.

\- En efecto.

El comentario hizo reír al capitán y también logró calmarse un poco más. Ambos entraron al salón, los demás invitados saludaron a Jim con regocijo y siendo éste víctima de una mirada de advertencia de Nyota y un pequeño acorralamiento por parte de McCoy.

\- Lamento llegar tarde, mamá - se quejó Jim con los brazos cruzados y media sonrisa.

\- Cualquier otro momento antes de este año no me importaría si llegabas tarde o si valías madres y no te presentabas - Respondió Leonard en un gruñido - Pero tu novio me estaba hostigando con preguntas sobre el comportamiento humano. Su preocupación era evidente, aunque lo niegue ese malnacido de sangre verde.

\- Lo siento, Bones, tenía un asunto que... Espera, ¿Te preocupaste por Spock? - Jim esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ustedes dos me mantienen preocupado constantemente, no te sorprendas.

-El mejor amigo que se puede pedir.

Todos tomaron asiento en una mesa larga, de lado con sus respectivas parejas. Frente a Jim y Spock se sentaron Christine, McCoy, Nyota y Montgomery en ese mismo orden. A la izquierda de Jim se encontraban Sulu y Chekov; a la derecha de Spock, por supuesto, Jaylah y Sam.

Pronto todos se enfrascaron en diferentes conversaciones en las que todos se metían para aportar algo, reían, eran sarcásticos...

Luego entraron varios meseros y les proporcionaron las cartas del menú. Había muchas opciones y, para sorpresa de todos, había recetas no sólo terrestres (ni Caitanas), sino que de otras culturas. Todos pidieron con ansias lo que se les apetecía.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, mientras el banquete era preparado. Uhura vio la oportunidad. Le dio una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa a McCoy, quien la miró confuso. Ella hizo un pequeño asentimiento que él logró percibir y tambien interpretar. Nyota hizo lo mismo esta vez con Jim, estiró el pie rogando no equivocarse de pierna.

Afortunadamente, Jim le devolvió la mirada. Ella le hizo la misma seña que a McCoy y su capitán comprendió. Para su fortuna, Spock no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba hablando con Sam y Jaylah sobre las posibilidades de que la chica quede asignada a la Enterprise después de su buen desempeño em la última misión.

\- Emmm, ¿Me disculpan chicos? Creo que me lo robaré un momento - les dice a ambos y ellos asienten. Spock le mira curioso. Se levanta.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Jim?

\- Necesito hablar contigo, a solas, si es posible.

El mestizo desvió la mirada hacia el doctor, quien asintió en su dirección. Ya era hora.

\- Esta bien, Jim. ¿Te parece en el balcón?

Estuvo de acuerdo y ambos salieron del comedor, pasando por la sala de recepción hacia un enorme ventanal que daba a un balcón. Ambos salieron y Jim quedó impresionado con el paisaje montañoso y el cielo colmado de estrellas, asomando un brazo de la Vía Láctea.

\- Jim, antes de que me digas algo, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

Kirk no quería que Spock hablara, no aún, a través del vínculo podía sentir destellos de lo que parecía ser miedo o angustia.

\- Yo tambien necesito preguntarte algo, Spock.

Luego, Jim recordó vagamente la vez que se encontraban en el ascensor de la Enterprise antes de ser atacados por Krall.

\- ¿Y si... Preguntamos al tiempo?

El recuerdo también apareció en la mente del vulcano, quien elevó sutilmente las comisuras de sus labios.

-De acuerdo -respondió. No era como se lo esperaba, pero no podría ser mejor ni peor. Era, en cierta forma, perfecto.

\- A la una... - Jim empezó a contar, tomó las manos de Spock y le sonrió. - Dos... ¡Ya!

\- Kun-utau nash-veh/ ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ambos quedaron en un pequeño estado de Shock, sin soltarse aún. Jim fue el primero en salir de aquel trance.

\- ¿Qué... Dijiste?

Spock reaccionó, sonriéndole abiertamente, sólo a él. Le soltó de las manos y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- James T. Kirk - pronunció, hincándose de rodillas frente a él y abriendo la pequeña cajita. - ¿Me concederías el honor, de casarte conmigo?

Jim sentía como si fuese a llorar, pero no se lo permitió, en su lugar sonrió de lado.

\- Respóndeme tu a mi - le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Spock elevó una ceja.

\- Al tiempo, ¿Te parece?

Jim se rio y asintió.

\- Uno... - empezó a contar Spock - Dos... Tres.

\- Acepto. - dijeron al unísono y antes de que el mestizo pueda reaccionar, James se le abalanzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando se separaron, Spock tomó una de sus manos y con delicadeza, le colocó el anillo. Jim lo miro con ternura y leyó la inscripción en éste.

\- T'hy'la... - murmuró.

El vulcano se había levantado y rodeaba con uno de sus brazos la cintura de James, su prometido.

Ambos miraban el paisaje, Jim recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Spock, su prometido.

A ambos les emocionaba pensar así sobre el otro...

Unos cuantos metros tras de ellos, los demás tripulantes de la Enterprise los observaban escondidos. McCoy miró a Nyota de reojo.

\- Deberíamos dedicarnos a esto - le murmuró.

\- ¿Te volviste sentimental, doctor?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - sonrió - Sólo pienso que lo hicimos bien.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando ambos entraron, todos corrieron a felicitarlos, muy entusiasmados por la pareja.

Jaylah, Christine y Nyota querían ver el anillo y James con gusto se los mostró.

\- Señores - Se escuchó la voz del chef. - Su cena ya está servida.

Cuando el grupo entró al comedor, vieron la mesa atiborrada de humeantes comidas que se les hacía agua a la boca. Cada quién tomó su lugar frente a lo que pidió y empezaron a comer con mucha gana.

La cena, al parecer, estuvo tan buena que varios pidieron un postre al instante Chekov, Sulu, Sam y Jaylah. El chef les informó que la sala de recepción había sido ambientada para baile, si deseaban ir.

Jim fue a ver, por curiosidad y al entrar se da cuenta que la sala está a oscuras, iluminada apenas por luces de colores que giraban por las paredes y el suelo, en una apariencia similar a una discoteca.

Los demás le siguieron y quedaron impresionados con la ambientación. De fondo sonaba una canción lenta, clásica.

La morena tomó a Montgomery en sus brazos y empezaron a bailar al compás de la canción...

"When your legs don't work like they used to before.

And I can't sweep you off of your feet.

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love.

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks..."

Spock miró a Jim y con suavidad, le tendió la mano. Jim no pudo evitar el rubor esparciéndose en sus rasgos.

"...And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70..."

Ambos empezaron a moverse suavemente, meciéndose sin despegar la vista el uno del otro.

"...And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Cómo las personas se enamoran de formas misteriosas...

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Tal vez... Sólo con el toque de una mano.

Oh, me I fall in love with you every single day

Yo me enamoré de ti un día cualquiera...

And I just wanna tell you I am...

Y solo quiero decirte que lo estoy...

So, honey now

Asi que, cariño.

Take me into your loving arms

Tómame en tus amorosos brazos.

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Bésame bajo la luz de cientos de estrellas.

Place your head on my beating heart

Pon tu cabeza en mi latiente corazón

I'm thinking out loud

Estoy pensando en voz alta

Maybe we found love right where we are

Quizá encontremos el amor justo donde estamos...

James T. Kirk S'chn T'gai...

S'chn T'gai Spock Kirk...

A ambos les gustaba como sonaba en sus cabezas.

La canción hablaba en su lugar. Una declaración de amor perfecta que bailaba con ellos. "Te amaré toda la vida" era el mensaje...

Nyota bailaba en los brazos de Scotty, hasta que escuchó algo raro. Un ruido ligeramente familiar que sonaba en su pequeño bolso. Scotty también lo escuchó, pero provenía de su bolsillo.

Jim y Spock tambien lo escucharon, aquel sonido que los sacó de la pequeña burbuja que se habían creado.

Sacaron el comunicador.

\- Vicealmirante Nogura a la tripulación de la Enterprise-A, se les solicita mañana a las 600 horas en la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Por el momento se requiere la presencia inmediata del capitán James Kirk y el comandante Spock. Nogura fuera.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí.

\- Bueno, ya saben cómo es. - Jim se encogió de hombros - El deber nunca descansa.

Y así ambos, tomados de las manos, salieron con prisa hacia la Academia.

Su futuro les aguardaba...

* * *

 **Último capítulo! Siento que voy a llorar :c muchas gracias a todos los que me siguieron desde que inició, es el fic más largo que he escrito y me alegra finalizarlo después de casi un año.**

 **¿Merece el último capítulo, algún comentario?**

 **Próximamente, el epílogo…**


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**.

* * *

Tendrían que hacer los arreglos de la boda luego, porque justo ahora se encontraban muy ocupados.

\- Informe, señor Spock.

\- Capitán, recibimos señales en Klingon provenientes de Rura Penthe; se las pasaré a la Teniente Uhura.

\- Capitán - dijo Uhura, escuchando la transmisión. - tal parece que el individuo que buscamos escapó de la prisión Klingon hace aproximadamente veinte minutos estándar; causando una explosión y robando una lanzadera. Los Klingon están llamando refuerzos para contener a los demás prisioneros y a un pájaro de presa para que siga la nave de huída.

\- Fijen la transmisión de Rura Penthe y escaneen al rededor en busca de naves de origen Klingon. - Dijo Kirk - Teniente Uhura, comuníquese con la prisión. Dígales que nosotros también estamos en persecución del hombre.

\- A la orden, capitán.

Seguían avanzando en Warp 3 para llegar lo antes posible. Las lanzaderas poseen poco o nulo impulso Warp, así que el que buscaban no debía estar lejos.

\- Capitán - llamó Uhura.- Los Klingon solicitan hacer una llamada.

\- Abra canales de comunicación.

En pantalla fue apareciendo gradualmente un rostro conocido en la galaxia. El comandante Kang, hijo de K'naiah.

\- Ustedes no se metan, Federación.- gruñó el individuo. Kang era uno de los Klingon con apariencia más humana que los otros, sin las crestas en su frente y más bajo de estatura, pero aún así, era temido.

\- No queremos una guerra con el imperio Klingon, comandante - respondió Kirk - Pero vamos tras el mismo hombre que se escapó de Rura Penthe.

Kang mostró sus dientes con furia.

\- ¡Si encuentran a ese maldito, antes que nosotros, asesínenlo sin dudarlo!

\- Nuestra misión es arrestarlo, comandante, no...

\- ¡No me interesa! - bufó - Por los experimentos de su maldita ascendencia, un virus creado por ellos azotó a varios de nuestra especie y mire como nos dejó. -los ojos de Kang centellaban en ira- y él... Encontró a mi hijo extraviado, Dax. ¡Lo usó como un animal para sus experimentos, hasta que falleció! Por asesinato y someternos a esta enferma existencia, merece la muerte.

Kirk raramente se queda sin palabras. La federación no les dijo de quién se trataba, sólo que debían ir tras él.

\- Comandante Kang... ¿A quién estamos buscando?

Un rugido gutural salió de la garganta del Klingon.

\- Azael Crowler-Blake.

Sintió entonces como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Azael Crowler-Blake... De los Crowler Blaken de Inglaterra. La "Familia Eugenésica".

\- Gracias por su cooperación, comandante Kang - intervino Spock al ver que Jim se había quedado mudo.

\- No coopero con ustedes, nunca lo haré. Pero este hombre es de su raza y son quienes deberían encargarse de él antes que lo encontremos nosotros - una extraña sonrisa se esparció en las facciones Klingon.- Porque sé que ustedes le darán una muerte rápida, pero nosotros no. Haremos que sienta toda nuestra pena y lo obligaremos a morir sin honor.

\- Entendido, comandante. - por fin reaccionó Jim.- Kirk fuera.

Y así se cortó la comunicación.

Jim se sentó en la silla del capitán. No entiende porqué la Federación se molestaba en ocultar tal información.

\- Señor Spock...

\- Los Crowler-Blake, o también, llamados "Familia Eugenésica" son, en efecto, una familia que desde el año 2018 empezó a alterarse genéticamente para que toda la descendencia sea masculina, lo cual está prohibido en la Tierra desde las guerras eugenésicas, para evitar la creación de... Otro Khan. Azael Crowler-Blake es el último miembro viviente de esta familia y dado que ellos se pasaban la información necesaria para continuar el linaje masculino de generación en generación; tiene el conocimiento para crear nuevos humanos Aumentados. Fue detenido por la Federación al descubrir su intento de tener un hijo equivalente a Khan, en lo que provocó el fallecimiento de su esposa.

Jim asintió. Se dio cuenta que no iban tras cualquier persona y se preguntó, porqué la flota lo querría con vida, si ya tienen en su posesión a Khan y su tripulación de Aumentados.

\- Tal vez - dijo Spock, entendiendo la cuestión en la mente de Kirk - Quieren crear más soldados Aumentados, pero sin correr el riesgo de que estos puedan rebelarse. O sólo necesitan sus conocimientos en genética para cuestiones médicas.

Jim asintió.

\- Sea quien sea, es un individuo peligroso y debemos encontrarlo antes que los Klingon.

\- Capitán - Llamó Sulu. - Los escáneres indican la presencia de una nave Klingon con propulsión no Warp.

\- Fije su curso, timonel.

\- De inmediato, capitán.

La Enterprise siguió a la nave, hasta que dio con ella en un pequeño planeta clase M que emitía señales de ligeras fluctuaciones en el tejido espacio-tiempo.

\- Capitán, no considerará usted bajar allí - Dijo Uhura, ganándose una sonrisa de medio lado por parte de Kirk.

\- Uhura, ¿Qué no era el señor Spock el que me decía esas cosas?

Nyota rodó los ojos.

Entonces, se sentó en su silla y pulso uno botones.

\- Se requiere al doctor McCoy y al comandante Giotto en sala de transporte, con equipo para bajar a tierra.

Luego, se levanta de su silla, haciéndole una seña a Spock para que le siga.

\- Capitán, cuídense - dijo Uhura. Jim asintió y las puertas del turboascensor se cerraron.

-Spock... - dijo Jim, en la privacidad- Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Spock se volteó a verlo alarmado. La última vez que dijo eso, casi terminan todos muertos. Jim se fijó en la alteración de su compañero y sonrió.

\- Relájate, no creo que vuelva a pasar algo como eso.

\- En efecto, puede ser algo peor.

\- Hey, el pesimista es Bones, no te queda.

Spock levantó una ceja. Jim se acercó a él y le propició un casto beso.

\- Supongo que por eso decides traer al comandante Giotto, ¿No?

\- Es mejor con un guardia tras nosotros.

Ambos salieron tan pronto el turboascensor se abrió, en dirección a la sala de transporte, donde ya se encontraba el oficial de seguridad.

\- Giotto - le saludó con un asentimiento.

\- Capitán Kirk - correspondió el oficial - Comandante Spock. Me he enterado de las buenas nuevas. Permítanme felicitarlos por su compromiso.

Jim sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, cupcake.

\- Tiberio Kirk - dijo Giotto en advertencia, sin perder el buen ánimo. - Sígueme llamando así y tu regalo de bodas será un puñetazo en la cara.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos. Dejaré de decirte así si no vuelves a llamarme por mi segundo nombre - le colocó una mano en el hombro al oficial y ambos rieron.

En ese instante, llegó corriendo el doctor McCoy.

\- ¿Otra vez? - llegó con un gruñido, al darse cuenta que siempre sucedían cosas malas cuando Jim de reía antes de una misión - Procuremos que en esta ocasión no capturen a nadie. No estoy de humor para ser secuestrado.

\- Hola, Bones. - sonrió Jim. - Esta vez sólo vamos a ir a capturar a alguien, no a ser capturados.

\- ¿A quién?

-Azael Crowler-Blake - respondió Spock, mientras se colgaba su tricorder y el phaser lo colocaba en su cinturón.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó McCoy - Ese hombre es un lunático.

\- Por eso necesitamos capturarlo, Bones, antes de que los Klingon den con nuestro paradero...

Jim cogió su phaser y se aseguró de guardar bien su comunicador.

Giotto llevaba dos phaser y McCoy, un tricorder y su comunicador.

Los cuatro se plantaron en la sala de transporte.

\- Energice - Dijo Kirk y se empezaron a disolver en las brillantes luces.

Aparecieron en un planeta oscuro, cuya atmósfera se sentía cargada de electricidad.

\- Empezaré a registrar - dijo Spock, encendiendo el Tricorder y comenzando a grabar con éste.

\- Sé que es un planeta nuevo, Spock. No te emociones, venimos solamente por Azael. Luego podremos explorarlo.

\- Jim - le llamó Bones- detecto una señal de vida en aquella dirección.

Señaló con su mano la ruta indicada por el tricorder.

\- Giotto, ve a la par con Bones, Spock va en el medio y yo iré atrás. Todos alerta.

McCoy iba guiándolos, Giotto protegía al grupo por la parte frontal, Spock analizaba el planeta y Kirk protegía la parte de atrás del grupo. Empezaron a caminar entre una neblina densa que les cubría los pies hasta los tobillos.

Después de andar por un tiempo, se detienen.

\- Bones, ¿Qué sucede?

\- El tricorder dice... Que debería estar aquí.

Confuso, Jim mira a todos lados con la guardia arriba.

\- ¡Comandante, agáchese! - Giotto empuja a Spock, quien se cae al suelo al instante que el oficial es alcanzado por un rayo de Phaser.

Jim se voltea en dirección al disparo, pero otro rayo le alcanza, lanzando lejos su arma.

El hombre que emerge de entre la oscuridad, es un adulto de piel pálida y cabello castaño claro rizado. De su rostro resaltaban unos grandes ojos verdes.

\- Ah, la Federación... - Azael se acerca lentamente, sin dejar de apuntarles. Le arrebata a Bones su tricorder y sonríe. - Necesitaba uno de estos, muchas gracias.

Mira el tricorder e inserta unos datos en este.

\- ¿Este es tu maravilloso plan, Crowler?- empieza a hablar Jim. - ¿Esconderte en un exoplaneta hasta el fin de tus dias?

\- No, necesariamente. - Se aleja nuevamente, sin quitarles la mirada de encima. - Guardián del Tiempo - dice en voz alta - Te invoco.

Jim frunció el ceño, mirando a Spock, quien no se había levantado aún del suelo. Él se encogió de hombros, tal parece que se había vuelto loco en Rura Penthe.

\- Crowler, no sé qué planeas, pero...

En aquel instante, un temblor casi los hace caer a todos, excepto a Azael, quien se sostenía de un arco de piedra, que de pronto empezó a emanar humo y en su interior, se formaban imágenes de lo que parecía ser, la tierra.

\- Quiero ir al planeta Tierra. Londres, Inglaterra. Año terrestre 2018.

Luego, varias imágenes secuenciales aparecieron y Azael los miró a todos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Lo siento, Federación, llegaron tarde - un brillo desconocido centellaba en los ojos verdes.- Llegaron dos siglos tarde.

Entonces, el Tricorder emitió un pitido, lo dejó caer.

Y, a continuación, Azael se abalanzó en la neblina del místico arco... Y desapareció.

 **Hola! Sé que no parece mucho un epílogo, pero este final conlleva al inicio de una nueva historia que estoy emocionada por escribir, me costó harta investigación para poder hacerla realidad. (Cuando empiece a escribirla, les llegará por notificación a los que me siguen el título del fic y también quienes estarán implicados 7u7)**  
 **Pronto nos leeremos! Nuevamente, gracias a todos los que siguieron Fanfiction 2 desde el inicio y gracias a todos los que comentaron y votaron, me suben mucho el ánimo ❤ .**  
 **¿Merece este epílogo, algún comentario?**


End file.
